Hilos del Destino Libro l Generosidad
by la noche eterna
Summary: como su nombre lo indica es un version ya reeditada del mismo fic con mas romance ,mas tristesa y algo de muerte y reencuentros-twi conocera a alguien delpasado de sunset ocacionandole que reviva vejo y dolorosos recuerdos mientrs viejos enemigos trataran de destruir la oportunidad de que la llama extnta recupere su lugar en este mundo .mientra que antiguas conocidos volveran
1. Un inesperado mensaje

Hilos del Destino Libro I Regalo de Generosidad

By Sundance Moonlight

Cuando Twilight recibe una carta de Celestia, su vida cambia al enterarse de que debe cuidar a una poni fuera de lo común. Pero al descubrir que ella tiene una relcion con Sunset Shimmer, la ira la domina, y sus amigas no saben por qué. ¿Qué hubo entre Sunset y Twilight en el pasado Y ¿Pueden las chicas cuidar a una pequeña cuyo mundo esta lleno de soledad y tristesa ?

Ademas deque enfrentaran el tragico pasado de una chica que solo deseaba tener una familia

Sean bienvenidos, queridos lectores. Hoy les traigo la primera parte de una SAGA DE SEIS PARTES de MLP, y espero que sea de su agrado.

Sin más que agregar, disfrútenlo.

…

Hilos del Destino Libro I Regalo de generosidad.

Todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro. Los secretos nunca son eternos, y algún día deben salir a la luz. Con el regreso de un rostro tanto irreconocible como familiar, una raza que se creía ya casi extinta resurgirá de las cenizas, como flores primaverales. Una especie tanto poderosa como majestuosa, volverá a su antigua gloria…

Pero tambien es el anunciode que una amenaza vendra destruir los dos mundos que son tan parecidos como dieferentes

Una guerra olvidada por todos empezara a crear un camino hasta nuestros tiemos

Viejos Señores ,Heroes , Dioses, Demonios ,Hadas Y CRIATURAS DE UNA ERA OLVIDADA retomaran elcurso de la historia para continuar con lo que quedo pendiente hace muchos milenios atras

La verdad de una tragedia que tormenta a la princesa de la mistad sera revelada

Un familiar del que todos se habian olvidad regresara mientras un inocente recuperarsa el lugar especial que tien en el corazon de aquella persona que mas ama

Capítulo 1 Un inesperado mensaje.

Donde antes habia traicion tambien habia perdon ,donde hubo odio ahora hay amor y donde el dolor no podia sanar ahora sera la oportunidad de redimir el pasado tragico de alguien que solo deseaba ser amada.

En el reino de Equestria, un bello lugar donde viven ponis multicolores, se halla un pueblo llamado Ponyville. Aunque he de aclarar que el nombre de pueblo le estaba quedando muy pequeño, pues había crecido mucho durante los últimos años. Algunos ponis de la alta sociedad habían ido a vivir allí, e instalaron sus negocios en el pueblo. Además, se habían construido nuevas casas, edificios tales como una universidad, una escuela secundaria, e incluso un complejo de pequeños apartamentos, lo que influyó en su crecimiento.

Pero no todo había cambiado en este pacífico lugar, y es que había una poni en particular que seguía siendo la misma de siempre o eso pensaban los seres cercanos a ella pero un terrible secreto ocultaba la pony qu pronto tendria que elegir que creer ,en las mentiras del pasado o las verdades del futuro.

No había nadie que no conociera a cierta alicornio lavanda, con ojos violetas resplandecientes, melena púrpura con un par de franjas rosa y azul oscuro, y una cutie marck de un grupo de seis pequeñas estrellas, de color blanco y una más grande, de tonalidad morada. También se la conocía como la sabelotodo, la que siempre llevaba algún libro con ella…

Sí, leyeron bien. De quien les estoy hablando es de Twilight Sparkle. Princesa de la amistad, alumna predilecta de la soberana de este reino, su majestad la princesa Celestia y recientemente pupila de la princesa Luna, también. Además, en Equestria se la conocía como una heroína, pues había salvado el reino en numerosas ocasiones junto a sus amigas. Y es que ellas eran las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, unos elementos capaces de destruir toda oscuridad.

En algun lugar de un calido pueblo llamado ponyville se encontraba una pony no podia estar calmada pues estaba buscando algo muy importante

-¿Dónde está ¿Dónde está ¡Estoy segura de que dejé ese pergamino en alguna parte!- Exclamó Twilight, alterada, y es que en el castillo del reino arco iris de la amistad, la mañana había sido algo ajetreada.

El castillo de la amistad, hogar ahora de la princesa Twilight, anteriormente era una biblioteca, pero tras liberar el poder de la union armoniosa para asi haber derrotando el villano mas malevolo que intento dominar a toda la nacion de equestria y a sus razas Tirek, un malvado centauro que amenazaba con apoderarse de Equestria y consumir toda la magia de los ponis para su beneficio, la biblioteca se había destruido en el enfrentamiento. El castillo la sustituyó en parte, pero Twilight jamás olvidaría su antigua biblioteca ya que ese era el lugar donde muchas aventuras y emociones dieron comienzo y fin.

-Relájate, cariño. Estoy segura de que lo encontraremos, no puede estar tan lejos- Dijo tranquilizadora mente una unicornio blanca, melena púrpura, ojos azules y una cutie marck de tres diamantes azules, conocida como Rarity.

-Applejack me dijo que lo había colocado en la mesa de la biblioteca, pero ahí no está. ¿Estás segura de que lo pusiste ahí.

-Twi, te juro que lo dejé ahí, no pudo haberse perdido así como así...- Dijo Applejack, una poni con acento vaquero de color naranja, ojos verdes y melena rubia, y una cutie marck de tres manzanas rojas. En su cabeza llevaba un sombrero vaquero, que ya lucía algo desgastado, pero ella no lo cambiaba por nada del mundo.

-Pues parece que le salieron patas y salió corriendo a quién sabe dónde, porque no lo encuentro por ningún lado. ¡Ya busqué en todas partes, hasta en las estanterías de la biblioteca! ¿En qué otro lugar voy a buscar Y el problema es que ese pergamino es súper importante, ¡lo necesito para una reunión importantísima la próxima semana!-

-¿Y no puedes escribir lo que tenías escrito ahí en otro pergamino y ya- Preguntó desesperada una pegaso celeste, ojos magenta y melena multicolor, con una cutie marck de una nube y un rayo arco iris, conocida como Rainbow Dash.

-No puedo Rainbow, me llevaría años.

-¿Años ¡Pero si tú...!-

-¡Blieees!-

Se escuchó un fuerte eructo, proveniente de un dragón. La alicornio lavanda saltó hacia atrás, aleteando sus alas involuntariamente.

-¡Spike!- Exclamó Twilight, quien, evidentemente, se había sobresaltado por el estridente sonido. Miró para todos lados, apenada, y disculpándose con los ponis turistas que habían venido a conocer el lugar, pues el castillo de la amistad era muy popular por su extensa biblioteca y por poseer grandes vitrales que contenían representaciones de las batallas que se habían librado en Equestria hace años.

-Uy, perdón…- Musitó el mencionado dragón, el cual era de color morado, con escamas y ojos de color verde. En su lomo tenía unas pequeñas alas, que estaban en pleno crecimiento. Era un dragón adolescente, pero a veces la misma Twilight decía que se comportaba más bien como un dragón bebé.

-En serio, perdón por eso, pero échale la culpa a la princesa Celestia, por mandar este pergamino…Y a buena hora- Dijo, entregándole el pergamino a la princesa.

-Tranquilo, sé que no fue tu culpa. Me asusté un poco, eso es todo- Dijo Twilight, desenrollando el pergamino.

Comenzó a leer, y al finalizar sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué dice, Twilight- Preguntó Fluttershy, una pegaso amarilla, ojos verdes, melena rosa y su cutie marck eran tres mariposas cian y rosa.

-¡Vamos, vamos, dinos qué dice!- Exclamó enérgicamente una poni de color rosa, melena esponjada también de color rosa, ojos celestes y una cutie marck de tres globos azul y amarillo, conocida como Pinkie Pie.

-La carta dice así…-

Querida princesa Twilight Sparkle…

¿Cómo estás Es bueno escribirte, hace semanas que no tenía contacto contigo. Perdóname por eso, mi fiel estudiante, pero he estado bastante ocupada en los últimos días. Sé que va a sonar como que siempre te escribo de repente cada vez que necesito de tu ayuda en alguna situación, y me disculpo por ello. De ahora en adelante te escribiré más seguido. Yendo al tema, la razón por la que te escribo es muy importante…

Hace unas noches atrás, mi hermana encontró una pequeña alicornio abandonada. Pero no es una alicornio común, ella pertenece a una raza de ponis casi extinta, la legendaria raza de los ponys fenix. Son ponis realmente hermosos y puros, con un gran poder, pero también muy propensos a sufrir discriminaciones, por sus raras y misteriosas habilidades que no posenn ninguna otra raza de este mundo. No son muy conocidos por que ellos habian desaparecido de la historia hace muchos milenios atras en lo que algunos llaman la separacion ,la separacion fue un evento que separo muchos reinos de estem mundo en lo que llamariamos los multiples continentes , los reinos escondidos y los territorios perdidos ,pero te contare de eso despues ,ellos se esfumaron de los lbros de historia muchos milenios atras y ahora no son mas que un mito de los cuentos de fantasia .

Debido a esto, descubrimos que hay un lugar donde aun se pueden encontrar a algunos supervivientes de esta majestuosa y casi extinta raza y el lugar donde se les puede encontrar es en una aldea conocida como el Valle del Sol, pero ni Luna ,starlight ,trixie ,sunburts ,discord o yo hemos podido entrar a ese mitico pero misterioso reino, hay una especie de barrera mágica muy poderosa que nos impide el acceso, y no hemos podido derribarla, ni siquiera un hechizo combinado con todo nuestro poder le hace el mas minimo daño y eso nos deja con las dudas de lo que son capces esta misteriosa raza. No sé qué clase de magia sea esa barrera pero si es capas de detener el ataque combinado de nosostros seis no es algo que se deba tomar a la lgera, pero voy a averiguarlo.

Volviendo al tema principal, Luna y yo queríamos entrar allí para ver si había algún familiar de la pequeña, pero ella nos dijo que no. Estaba sola cuando Luna la encontró, así que no creo que tenga a nadie de su familia para cuidarla en este momento…

Lo más impactante de todo esto, mi fiel alumna, es que ella esta sola en este momento y no importa cuanto lo oculte la tristesa la ha consumido pero ella no lo demuestra en lo mas minimo y eso me preocupa ya que son seres que pueden ser corrompidos por el dolor y a pesar de todo es solo una pequeña de la edad de ls hermanas menores de tus amigas rarity ,applejack y rainbow dash . Nunca he visto un poni fenix antes, y no sé si eso es una forma de mantenerse puros o simplemente no sabe como expresar su dolor. He de advertirte, Twilight. Ella muy poderosa ,ella no deustra su dolor a nadie y siempre parece querer demostrae que puede lidiar con cualquier problema ella misma ,pero no lo olvides es solo una niña que no tiene familia y esta sola por eso ella necesita cariño de aquellos que puedan demostrale el amor y fecto de toda la compañía…

No queremos enviarla a un orfanato, ya que sabemos que ahí solo va a sentir dolor, pues hay pequeños que no entienden el porqué de sus inmensos poderes y de sus extrañas habilidades , y la pueden lastimar por accidente o incluso intencionalmente. La pequeña se llama Flor, es muy dulce, y aunque es muy jugetona y bromista , eso no le impide ser bastante lista, especialmente a la hora de ubicarse en espacios desconocidos mediante el uso de su magia para rastrear los movimientos de otros ponis. Es muy aventurera e inteligente, aunque a veces se nos escapa, a la pobre Luna ya le ha dado más de un susto con sus travesuras…

Sé que tú eres la más capacitada para cuidar de ella, pues tu gran corazón y tu inmensa sabiduría es lo que esta pequeña necesita. Lo he consultado con ella, a ver si quiere ir a vivir en Ponyville, y cuando le dije que ahí también había una princesa, se emocionó inmediatamente. Por ello, tu deber ahora es educar a esta pequeña poni y enseñarle la importancia de la amistad, tal como tú lo aprendiste en su momento. Por supuesto, contarás con la ayuda de tus amigas, pues ellas serán parte de esta misión también. Solicito tu presencia y la de tus amigas en el castillo de Canterlot mañana, para que así conozcan bien a Flor y ella se familiarice un poco con ustedes, antes de enviarla a Ponyville…

Entonces…Dime ¿Está preparada para esta misión, princesa Twilight Sparkle

Next

Disculpen por mi gran retraso en volvwer a escribir fics pero desde ahora cada dos semanas subire nuevos fics de diferentes series esperenlos por favor

Un adelanto e los fic que subire

racconcity un ciudad debastada por una empresa a la que solo le interesa el dinero y su historia a lo largo de las diferentes zonas que recorreremos durante el inicio y el fin de ls gran tragedia y el horror que tuvieron que pasar los sobrevivientes de una larga batalla por su vidas

la continuacion alterna del legado y una version reeditada con mas romance mas confeciones y deciciones que tomara nuestra pobre peliambara en su amino par mantener la felicidad que tanto atesora

raven queen debera tomar una decicion sobre su sentimientos por apple white y sobre si esea o no ser malvada ,el camino royal la obligara a seguier su destino pero a la vez que tiene el futturo soñadocon su amada manzana blanca ,el camino rebel la obligara a alejarse de su amada princesa para poder ser libre de su destino ,pero ellaya tomo una decicion que afectara a todos los cuentos ,el nacimiento de la villana mas malvada traera grandes cambios en todo los cuentos

ranma tomra una dificil decicion o no tan dificil cuando a causa de una maldicion puesta erronea mente por japosai tendra un deseo sexual incontrolable que le traera granes momentos intimos con todas las chicas que estan siempre a su alrededor e incluso con algunas con la cuales no parece tener sentimiento alguno


	2. Todo empieza por un nombre

Hilos del Destino Libro I Regalo de Generosidad

By Sundance Moonlight

Cuando Twilight recibe una carta de Celestia, su vida cambia al enterarse de que debe criar a una poni fuera de lo común. Pero al descubrir que el libro de los orígenes de esta cría fue escrito por Sunset Shimmer, la ira la domina, y sus amigas no saben por qué. ¿Qué hubo entre Sunset y Twilight en el pasado Y ¿Pueden las chicas criar a una pequeña cuyo mundo es solo oscuridad

Rated Fiction T - Spanish - DramaMystery - Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze - Chapters 3 - Words 6,488 - Reviews 12 - Favs 7 - Follows 8 - Updated Oct 10 - Published Jul 6 - id 11363437

Prev Next

Capítulo 2 Todo empieza por un solo nombre.

-¿Una poni fenix .Nunca había oído hablar de esa raza- Dijo Applejack con asombro.

-Es normal que no hayas oído hablar de ellos, Applejack. Casi nadie en tod nuestra era actual sabe de su existencia, y me temo que no hay casi libros referentes al tema en cuestión. Es una raza nueva, pero al mismo tiempo muy antigua y casi extinta en nuestra era. Son muy pocos los que quedan, nadie sabe por qué- Explicó Twilight. Sus ojos se movían hacia atrás y hacia delante, recorriendo cada letra. Cada palabra, cada frase que su mentora había plasmado en esa carta.

Estaba más que feliz de aceptar el cuidado de la pequeña, si eso implicaba más cosas que aprender. Ella no sabía mucho acerca de los ponis albinos, pero esta potranca le daría la oportunidad de estudiar esta nueva especie.

-Hay una parte de la carta en la que Celestia menciona que esa pequeña tiene la misma edad que nuestras hermanas. ¿Eso es algo bueno- Preguntó Rarity, sacando a Twilight de sus cavilaciones.

-Si lo es- Contestó, y despegó su mirada de la carta, centrando su atención en el resto de la pandilla. -Pero creo que eso es algo bueno. Tal vez pueda encontrar un libro acerca de los ponys fenix

-¿Qué no dijiste que no había casi libros referentes al tema- Preguntó Rainbow con confusión.

-Sí, lo dije, pero tal vez yo tenga uno de esos ejemplares- Respondió la princesa. Volvió a enrollar el pergamino, dejándolo a un lado, y luego comenzó a pasearse por los estantes de la biblioteca, buscando algún libro que le pudiera servir para comenzar su investigación.

-Ponis fenix, ponis fenix… ¡Ajá! ¡Lo tengo!- Exclamó, sacando un grueso libro de uno de los estantes de historia, titulado Mi pasado, nuestro pasado. El origen de los ponis fnix. Encantada con el título, iba a mostrárselo a sus amigas, pero se detuvo antes de colocarlo en el suelo, ojeándolo curiosamente.

-Eh...Este libro no estaba aquí antes- Murmuró para sí misma. -Nunca lo había visto, pero tal vez fuera de los que vinieron en la nueva colección que Cadance le había enviado tan generosamente la semana pasada.

Restándole poca importancia al hecho de que no había visto nunca ese libro en la biblioteca, Twilight lo colocó en el suelo para que sus amigas y Spike pudieran verlo de cerca. Abrió el libro en la primera página, quedándose maravillada ante lo que veía, y Spike y sus amigas estaban aún más encantados.

-Wow, nunca creí que diría esto, pero... ¡Qué linda foto!- Exclamó Rainbow, acercándose junto a Twilight, y pronto los demás se les unieron para echar un vistazo a la fotografía en cuestión.

La imagen estaba en blanco y negro, pero se podía ver claramente a una pequeña poni, que tenia la misma edad que las hermanasa menores de rarity ,rainbow dash y apple jack, pero que por alguna razon les parecia conocida a Twilight y el resto de la pandilla ,que sin entender por que les resultaba tan extrañamente familiar.

Era una poni de una preciosa tonalidad dorada que tenia un hermoso brillo como si ella estuviera cubierta por los rayos del sol, con ojos de un brillante color esmeralda que parecian tener la misma miasma e el rey sombra pero esta tenia un color escarlata. Su melena, rizada y con una tonalidad entre rojo y amarillo, parecía como si reflejase el mismo atardecer en todo su esplendor como si tuviera el mismo estilo de melena de la princesa celestia y la princesa luna . Su cutie marck era un sol resplandeciente, con los colores rojo y oro siendo divididos por una línea sinuosa. En su frente tenía un gran cuerno de un resplandeciente color blaco como la luz sagrada, el cual brillaba con una cálida aura amarilla. Pero lo más sorprendente era el hecho de que tenía dos hrmosos pares de inmensas alas en su espalda que no parecían comunes. Estaban hechas de luz y fuego, pero al mismo tiempo parecían estar hechas de unas largas y hermosas plumas doradas, como las plumas de los fénix.

-Oigan ¿soy yo o es que parece que esa poni me resulta...Conocida de algo- Preguntó Applejack, siendo la primera en hablar.

-Yo pienso lo mismo. Quizás esté equivocada, pero me pareció ver a esa poni en algún lado...Aunque ella no era realmente una poni- Dijo Fluttershy tímidamente.

-Esa poni... ¿Por qué parece como si la conociera de antes- Se preguntó la princesa Twilight, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Saben ¡Ella se parece a nuestra amiga Sunset Shimmer! ¿No recuerdan cuando vino a robarle la corona a Twilight y al final se convirtió en un demonio pero luego volvió a la normalidad y se arrepintió de sus actos ¡Oh! ¿Y recuerdan cuando Sunset se hizo amiga de nuestras contrapartes del otro mundo y ella junto con Twilight derrotaron a las Dazzlings ¡Oh, oh! ¿Y no recuerdan cuando se transformó en una especie de ángel y ave fénix y derrotó a Midnight Sparkle, la contraparte de Twilight en los juegos de la amistad ¡Uy! ¿Y recuerdan cuando Twilight nos contó que el ver a su contraparte humana fue la segunda cosa más extraña después de ese viaje entre dimensiones que ocasionó Starlight Glimmer- Exclamó de una manera apresurada Pinkie Pie, deteniéndose finalmente para tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Sí, Pinkie...Lo recordamos. Rainbow se acarició las sienes, tratando de recuperarse después de haber oído tanta palabra junta saliendo de su amiga. Habían pasado los años, pero ella todavía no se acostumbraba del todo. -Pero no creo que ella esté en ese libro, eso sería ridículo.

-Bueno, pero olvidemos eso. ¡A quién le importa si nos resultaba familiar o no! ¿Qué no vieron su melena ¡Está para morirse!- Exclamó Rarity, con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Hey, chicas, será mejor que lean lo que dice más arriba de la foto- Dijo Spike, señalando el nombre en la portada del libro. -Tal vez esto les interese.

Las chicas se miraron, y luego asintieron. Observaron la fotografía a detalle, pudiéndose leer el nombre de la poni protagonista en la imagen más arriba.

Al lado del título del libro, justo arriba de la ilustración de la poni misteriosa, se podía leer lo siguiente.

En el exterior, sin duda soy diferente, pero por dentro soy una poni más. Puedo sentir emociones, al igual que todos ustedes, pero a un nivel mayor. Soy fuerte, pero frágil al mismo tiempo. Puedo ser cruel y manipuladora, cuando mi lado frío y calculador toma el control de mí, pero también puedo ser una gran amiga y alguien con mucho amor para dar, cuando mi lado más cálido y dulce está presente en mí. Yo soy la fundadora de mi raza, a pesar de ser tan joven. Soy como el día y la noche, diferente en apariencia, pero igual a nivel espiritual. Hoy, quiero compartir la leyenda de los ponis fenix, con todos aquellos que estén leyendo esto. Y aquí, por causa de mi nombre, es donde comienza mi historia, nuestra historia. Mi nombre es…Sunset Shimmer… la entidad conocida como la llama de la creacion

Prev Next

Name

Type your review for this chapter here...

Post Review As


	3. La soledad, el dolor y un pasado

Hilos del Destino Libro I Regalo de Generosidad

By Sundance Moonlight

Cuando Twilight recibe una carta de Celestia, su vida cambia al enterarse de que debe criar a una poni fuera de lo común. Pero al encontrar una verdad oculta dejada por una pelifuego que tieneuna relacion muy especial y un amor del cual la princesa no puede olvidar, la ira la domina, y sus amigas no saben por qué. ¿Qué hubo entre Sunset y Twilight en el pasado Y ¿Pueden las chicas soportar una verdad que estaba oculta en mentiiras mientras un viejo enemigo de eras pasadas regresa para erradicar a un alma inocente pero corrupta a la vez

Rated Fiction T - Spanish - DramaMystery - Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze - Chapters 3 - Words 6,488 - Reviews 12 - Favs 7 - Follows 8 - Updated Oct 10 - Published Jul 6 - id 11363437

Prev

¡Hola lectores!

¡He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta hermosa historia! ¡Espero que les guste, no duden en dejar reviews! Cualquier opinión es bienvenida. ¡Gracias a los que le dan follow y fav a la historia, recomienden a más lectores! ¡Me haría muy feliz eso! ¡Por cierto, deseémosle un muy feliz cumpleaños número cinco a MLP!

Bueno, ahora sí, y sin más que decir, los dejo leer. ¡Que lo disfruten!

P.D Mlp no me pertenece a mí, los personajes son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.

…

…

…

…

Capítulo 3 La soledad duele y el dolor son los recuerdos de un triste pasado.

-Me retracto, Pinkie. Tenías razón sobre Sunset Shimmer- Dijo Rainbow, acercándose el libro a la cara y leyendo el nombre de nuevo por que no podia creer que alguien de quien habian escuchado era una pony de su edad pudiera existir hace milenios. -Pero todavía me resulta difícil de asimilar...-

-¿Pero qué corrales fue lo que acabo de leer ¿Leí bien o es que mis ojos no vieron con claridad las letras- Preguntó Applejack, con los ojos abiertos de par en par al leer el nombre que aparecía en el libro ya que las palabras que estaban escritas alli mismo no tenian sentido alguno.

-No tontita, ¡fue real! Y yo se los dije. ¿Ya ven No me querían creer- Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa mietras le daba otra ojeada a la foto y al nombre del libro mientras aun seguia imprecionada por la imponente figura que se mostraba.

-Esto es…Bueno…Inesperado- Dijo Fluttershy, releyendo por tercera vez el nombre de aquella pony de la cual conocia poco péro a la vez parecia conocerla de toda la vida gracias a los relatos de twi.

-Yo lo sabía- Spike aplaudió para sí mismo con una sonrisa. -Sabía que no podía ser otra poni, la reconocería donde fuera,si tenia que ser ella ,no habia alguna forma de que no la pudiera reconocer.

-¡Díganme que es un sueño, díganmelo! ¡Esa de ahí no puede ser la Sunset Shimmer que yo conozco! Tiene una melena muy bella para ser ella. ¡Lo admito, envidio su belleza ,esa radiante luz que la cubre ,sus colores llenos de belleza ,vida y ademas esas cuatro hermosas y resplandecientes alas!- Exclamó Rarity, para luego desmayarse en el sofá de la biblioteca de una manera un tanto exagerada pero a la vez comprensible despues de todo la pony que se encontraba en la foto era un ser de indescriptible belleza para sus ojos.

-Sí…Esa de ahí es Sunset Shimmer- Dijo de repente Twilight, con el odio reflejado en sus ojos y una voz tanto seria como llena de ira. -La traidora, que no vale una mierda. Debería haberla encerrado en el Tártaro…-

Las palabras de la princea de ala amistad habian dejado un momento de silencio mientras las mane no podian creer lo que su amiga acababa de decir

-Wow, ¡detente ahí, terrón de azúcar!- Exclamó Applejack con sorpresa mientras intentaba calmar la ira que empezaba a brotar en su amiga. -¿Te estás poniendo algo agresiva, no lo crees-

Twilight no le contestó. A cambio, le dio una mirada en blanco, pero Applejack podía sentir la ira emanando de ella ,cosa que la dejo sin habla.

-Um...Twilight ¿por qué dices eso de Sunny- Preguntó Fluttershy tímidamente mientras miraba la furiosa exprecion que tenia la princesa en sus ojos.

-¡No la llames así! No merece la amistad de nadie. ¡No merece nada!- Gritó ella, sobresaltando a la pegaso amarilla quien se escondió detrás de Rainbow Dash , mientras temblaba por miedo a la ira que le mostro su amiga.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Twilight ¡Fluttershy solo estaba haciendo una pregunta!- Gritó Rainbow con furia mientras cubria con sus alas a su amiga quien temblaba con un poco de miedo.

-Y yo se la contesté con la verdad. ¡Sunset Shimmer es lo que es, un demonio salido del Tártaro! ¡No es un ángel como ustedes creen!-

Las mane seguian sorprendiendose por la agresiv actitud de su amiga hacia la pony de la foto

-¿Qué ¿Querida, por qué hablas así de ella ¡Sunset es un amor!- Espreso Rarity, quien acababa de recuperarse de su dramatismo inicial.

-¿Nadie entiende que ella es una maldita traidora ¡Toda nuestra amistad fue una farsa! ¡Si supieran lo que ella ha hecho, no la defenderían como lo están haciendo ahora!- Exclamó Twilight, con la cara enrojecida por la rabia mientras miraba la foto de aquella pony que saco toda esa ira y odio.

-Cariño, cuida tu lenguaje delante de mí- Advirtió Rarity, levantando una pezuña para silenciar a su amiga. -No pensé que tendrías un vocabulario tan...Extenso.

La princesa simplemente ignoró lo que su amiga le había dicho, dándole la espalda y resoplando con enojo.

-Twilight, ¿eso fue muy fuerte, no crees ¿Por qué nos traicionaría Sunset es realmente dulce- Dijo Fluttershy, reuniendo el valor suficiente para salir de detrás de Rainbow y acercarse a su amiga, colocándole una pezuña en el hombro.

-¡Sí! ¡Sunset es una gran amiga y muy divertida!,ademas de que siempre piensa en los demas- Añadió Pinkie, saltando de su lugar hasta quedar frente a twi quien la miraba de forma muy enojada.

-Sí, sí, sí…Claro. Miren, Sunset Shimmer no es nada. Solo es una chica sedienta de poder. Fingió al decir que se había redimido. Todo fue una farsa- Contestó Twilight, con veneno en sus palabras y una exprecion llena de ira.

-¿Pero por qué le tienes tanto odio, cubito de azúcar- Preguntó Applejack, tratando de no perder la paciencia ante las acciones temperamentales de su amiga.

No le agradaba para nada la forma en la que Twilight hablaba de Sunset. Las chicas la habían conocido hace mas de un año antes tras los juegos de la amistad, cuando Twilight la trajo de visita. Para Applejack y el resto de las mane, ella fue un encanto. Una poni amable, de buen corazón y siempre dispuesta a ayudar, a pesar de que había cometido algunos errores en el pasado.

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué estás tan molesta con ella, Twi Sunset es una amiga muy fiel, creo que es la poni más leal que conozco. Además, es muy agradable y…- Spike, quien había estado callado durante toda la conversación, fue silenciado por una mirada helada por parte de la princesa.

-¿Saben Mejor leamos el resto del libro, no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Todos la miraron, sin entender nada, pero Twilight simplemente los ignoró y pasó a la siguiente página del libro. Sin más remedio, dejaron el tema y se dispusieron a leer.

…

En la siguiente página había una ilustración de una enorme pradera cubierta por completo de nieve, pero el frío no parecía afectar a los animales que corrían alegremente por el lugar o a las innumerables flores que crecían allí. La pradera estaba rodeada de montañas nevadas, dándole un aspecto agradable. Había algunas cabañas en aquel lugar, que estaban hechas de ladrillos resistentes al frío invernal.

A pesar de que el cielo estaba completamente cubierto por nubes blancas, en una pequeña parte de la inmensa pradera, en lo que parecía una pequeña villa la nieve no podía entrar. Parecía como si algo protegiese a la aldea del frío, como una especie de magia antigua o una forma de magia que acababa de surgir .

Esta aldea, ubicada en las fronteras de Equestria es conocida como la Villa del Sol, se leía en la página. El lugar donde yo nací, y hoy en día, es el reino de todos los ponis fenix ,el lugar donde descansa la ultima ciudad que quedo despues de la gran tragedia y mi lugar e descanso.

El reino está protegido por una barrera mágica especial que he creado yo misma para asi poder proteger ami raza de cualquier peligro ,enemigos ,desastres e incluso de aquellos que deseansaber de nuestros secretos y asi poder hrirnos, pero bueno, comenzaré por…Contar mi historia, supongo…

Yo nací en una familia muy humilde, pero llena de amor para dar. Mi madre era Radiant Sunset, una unicornio amarilla, de ojos azules y melena dorada. Su cutie marck era una pluma de oro. Mi padre era Glare Shimmer, un unicornio de color rojo, de ojos verdes y melena azulada. Su cutie marck era un pergamino enrollado. Ambos fueron los consejeros reales de la princesa celes ,que en su momento fue la gobernadora de este mundo antes de su desaparicion y de que ella erdara el reino a sus cuatro hermanos menores orion ,celestia ,luna y templar, pero cuando mis padres decidieron formar una familia, regresaron al mismo lugar donde habían nacido, comenzando así, juntos una nueva vida, aunque todavía ayudaban a la princesa y a sus hermanos con lo que podían desde la distancia.

También aun que mis padres esperaban a una sola bebe fueron vendecidos con mi hermana la cual nacio unos segundos despues de mi , mi hermana era lomas importantes en mi vida y era ella a quien yo ame mucho mas que a nada ,pero ese amor fue mas alla de lo de unas hermanas normales ya que yo la ame como mi pareja ideal y ella me amo como su ser ideal, mi hermana fue llamada twilight sparkle y nuestros padres aunque sabian de nuestros sentimientos ellos en vez de desilucionarse o separarnos ellos nos dieron su aprobacion mientras deceaban que lograramos nuestra felicidad juntas. Siendo la mayor, yo era la responsabble de la familia.

Nací siendo una unicornio cualquiera, común y corriente; crecía y me desarrollaba como cualquier bebé, excepto que era mas poderosa que los demas unicornios, pero mis padres no parecían preocuparse. Por lo demás mi desarrollo era normal, aunque admito que era mucho más inteligente y estaba más avanzada que los demás potros de mi edad. Yo aprendí a hablar, leer y escribir a los cinco meses de edad, cuando el resto de los ponis normalmente aprenden aquello al año de nacer. Pero en lo que me destacaba, especialmente, era en el uso de la magia. A los dos meses y medio de edad, yo ya podía realizar hechizos sencillos, tales como la levitación. Luego, aprendí otros más complicados, como transformar los objetos a mi alrededor e incluso era capaz de teletransportarme, a pesar de que luego no supiera dónde me encontraba. Fuera de eso, yo estaba creciendo feliz, sana, pero no fue sino hasta que mis padres notaron algo en mí. Algo que cambiaría mi corta vida para siempre…

…

Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía unos nueve meses de edad. Mi madre estaba jugando conmigo en mi habitación, haciéndome rodar en una alfombra co mi hermana . Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, y no había ni una nube en el cielo. Parecía que iba a ser un día más de juegos y diversión para mí, hasta que…Ocurrió la tragedia...

-Muy bien mis tesoros, es suficiente diversión por el momento. Las dos pequeñas necesitan dormir una siesta- Dijo mi madre cariñosamente, sonriendo mientras nos veia bostesar a ami y mi hermana por el cansancio de estar jugando todo el dia. Ella nos hizo levitar a mi y mi hermanita con su magia, alzándonos hacia su rostro y mirándonos a los ojos con amor.

Instintivamente, ambas tratamos de devolverle la mirada, pero yo no pude. ¿Me había caído algo en los ojos No tenía sentido. Hace un momento estaba jugando con mamá, y mi visión estaba perfecta. Y de repente…No podia ver su figura ... yo solo veia colores de distinta forma como si de un flujo de agua o unas brisas fluyeran por todo mi alrededor.

¿Dónde estaba el rostro de mamá y mi hermana¿A dónde se había ido todo ¿Por qué estaba tan leno de luz que no me dejaba distingir nada mas que colores muy brillantes

Me froté los ojos con mi pezuña, esperando que se me aclarase la vista, pero nada.

-Sunny, ¿estás bien cariño- Oí la voz de mi madre, que parecía estar frente a mí, pero yo no podía distinguirla entre tantas luces y destellos fluyendopor todas partes ademas de que nisiquiera podia ver ami hermana que me llamaba preocupada por mi condicion.

-Mamita…hermanita.. ¿Por qué está esta intensa luz cubriendo todo - Pregunté suavemente, sintiendo las las caricias en mi rostro sin poder ver la figura que tenia enfrente de mi.

-¿A qué te refieres, bebita- Preguntó ella, sonando preocupada mientras sostenia a las dos pequeñas con magia.

-¿Ha brillado el sol con fuerza hoy No puedo dsitinguir nada solo las intensas luces ¿y dónde está tu cara- Pregunté, empezando a sentir un gran flujo de magia fluir increíblemente dentro de mi omo si me estuviera destrosando por dentro.

-No…Bebé, todavía el dia es muy nulado y esta lloviendo tranquilamente asi que no hay ninguna intensa luz cubriendo la habitacion…Y yo estoy frente a ti ,enfrente de ti mi pequeña ¿puedes verme- Su voz angustiada solo me asustó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-No…M mamá, me duele el cuerpo siento que me duele todo el cuerpo…- Murmuré, con las lágrimas fluyendo libremente.

Sentí como ella me arrullaba suavemente, moviéndose en la habitación. Me acurruqué contra ella, comenzando a llorar en voz alta. Al principio era un llanto suave, pero luego empezó a hacerse más y más audible. El dolor de mi cuerpo iba en aumento, sentía como si me estuviera quemando desde el interior de mi ser. Trataba de ver a mi alrededor pero solo veia intensas luces de diferentes colores que aparecian por todos lados.

-Sunny, princesa… ¿Qué tienes ¿Algo te duele- Preguntó mi padre, entrando en la habitación al oír mi llanto.

-No puedo parar el dolor cariño ,no para por nada sin inportart que haga- Susurró mamá, con las lágrimas de ella cayendo sobre mi rostro.

-¿Cómo- Preguntó él, alarmado.

-Dice que le duele todo el cuerpo y no ve ms que intensas luces ,ni siquiera reconoce las fguras y solo ve las intensas luces de colores…-

Mi padre me acarició el rostro con suavidad, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no servía de nada.

-Sunny, cielo…Dime ¿puedes ver esto- Preguntó él, acariciándome los ojos con amor. Parecía que lo que me estaba intentando mostrar era una especie de luz que salía de su cuerno, pues pude escuchar el sonido de la magia siendo liberada.

-S…Si…Si puedo ver una luz de color azul juntandose pero , me duele mucho…- Dije entre lágrimas, sintiendo de repente algo frío en mi interior como si mi cuerpo se estuviera congelando desde adentro de mi ser, pero a la vez era agradable y suave.

Al sentir el tacto de aquella cosa fría, dejé de llorar inmediatamente, pero comencé a sentir temor de nuevo.

¿Qué era lo que sentía en mu cuerpo¿No iva a poder ver de forma normal o me quedaria asi para siempre

-No tengas miedo, pequeña poni- Dijo una voz femenina y angelical, resonando en la habitación.

Al instante una ola de tranquilidad increíble invadió mi ser, haciéndome saber que todo iba a estar bien.

Pude oír como mis padres gritaron con asombro y temor, viendo algo, o alguien más en la habitación mientras nos sostenian a mi y mi hermana.

-No teman, que he venido a ayudar.

Su voz era increíblemente suave, como un susurro del viento.

Ella me tocó el rostro, dándome una breve caricia, seguida de una sonrisa amable. Al instante, el dolor desapareció completamente, y caí en un profundo sueño.

…

Desde entonces…Mi vida cambió radicalmente. Descubrí, a una edad muy temprana, que yo no era como el resto de los ponis. Yo no era como mamá, papá o incluso como twilight. No era como ningun ser de este mundo haya visto o conocido…Era diferente. Descubrí que la misteriosa voz que me había hablado ese día cuando comenzó todo, se llamaba Golden Star, quien no era una poni, como yo pensaba en un principio. En realidad era una fénix espiritual, un ave bella y majestuosa. Ella me explicó lo que había ocurrido ese día, y aunque era imposible para mí entender aquello teniendo tan solo nueve meses de edad, más tarde lo entendería. Me contó que la razón por la que había la formad de ver las cosas como los demas se debió principalmente a que mis ojos se estaban desarrollando. Según ella, mis ojos no eran comunes, eran como los ojos de los espiritus , pero sin embargo tenían el desarrollo de los ojos de un unicornio corriente. Resulta que los espiritus tienen un sentido de la vista más amplio que los ponis, por lo que, losojos se desarrolan para poder ver las cosas como son ,en otras palabras ver el flujo de magia e toda existencia ,plantas ,rocas ,seres vivos y por supuesto la naturalesa, la vista de los espiritus es conocida como los ojos de la magia los cuales ven la magia de cada ser que exite en el mundo y la commprende como si fuera parte de ellos. Por fortuna yo pude recuperar la visión con ayuda de el entrenamiento que Golden Star me dio .

-Esta poción es conocida como Brisa Floral, que está hecha a base del extracto de una flor muy antigua y hermosa, que posee propiedades mágicas. Es conocida como la flor Light Of The Life, y dicha flor fue usada para calmar el dolor de mi cuerpo ese día. Esta es una planta que es inofensiva para los fénix y los seree que tiene los ojos espirituales, pero para cualquier ser ademas de nosortros puede ser potencialmente letal. Esa poción tenía que beberla todos los días hasta que mi cuerpo pudiera controlar la inmensa magia que se habia empezado a salir de mi cuerpo, cuando pude controlar mi poer magico esta pocion ya no era necesaria para mi pero la guarde por si aaso mi hermana terminaba pasando por la misma situacion que yo misma tuve que pasar . Y aquí viene la parte más difícil de contar…

Yo no era una poni común, sino una poni fenix, que era la mezcla entre un fénix y un poni. Los ponis fenix son criaturas realmente puras, con un inmenso poder, pero también son frágiles y se corrompen con facilidad. Según Golden, yo era la primera y por eso la fundadora de mi poderosa y hermosa especie, que en ese tiempo ni siquiera Celes sabía que existía. Cuando yo nací, era como cualquier poni bebé, excepto que era más poderosa y habil que la mayoría, pero más inteligente, no obstante. Pero luego, con el paso de los años, comencé a notar muchas diferencias. A los nueve meses y medio de edad y tras haber perdido la vista parcialmente y recuperandola de vuelta, estaba practicando magia, haciéndome levitar a mí misma, pero no sé qué fue lo que salió mal y terminé con cuatro grandes y emplumadas alas de fénix en mi espalda las cuales se mesclaban entre las de un alicornio asi como las de un fenix. Y luego la marca, mi cutie marck…Esa marca que todos los pequeños anhelaban. A los cinco años yo obtuve la mía, la cual era un sol mesclado con una luna, con los colores rojo y oro siendo divididos por una línea. Todos los ponis que tengan de rojo ydorado dvididos a la mitad, están destinados a ser mitad poni, mitad fénix eternamente. Sí, Celestia la hermana menor de celes no es una poni fenix y ella tiene la marca del sol, pero eso fue debido a que a ella se le encomendó la tarea de controlar el astro mayor por toda la eternidad a causa de su hermana mayor para cuando ella creciera cuidara del dia asi como de todas las craturas de este reino.

Pero se afirma que cualquier poni que tenga la misma marca, por muy diferente que pueda ser, es descendiente de la raza de los ponys fenix. Para todos los afectados esto es una maldición. Al ser portadores de esta marca y ser mitad fénix, nosotros tenemos la inmortalidad. A los quinientos años de edad, y tal como los fénix comunes, nosotros envejecemos, nuestras plumas se desvanecen en el aire, y luego nos encendemos en llamas, resurgiendo de las cenizas poco después, siendo jóvenes de nuevo… y con eso venia el eterno sufrimiento de la eternidad y dejar a nuestros seres queridos una y otra vez para siempre

Claro que iba a ser duro para mí el ver morir a mis padres,a mi hermana y amigos, sabiendo que yo iba a perdurar miles de años. Y para no pensar en eso…Me encerré en mis estudios tras entender que siempre estaria atada a esta vida por los siglos de los siglos o eso pensaba , olvidándome completamente de quién era en realidad y de que yo no era una poni cualquiera, incluso mis alas emplumadas parecieron desvanecerse. A los seis años de edad una tragedia asolo mi publo y eso ocaciono un cambio que tal vez nunca debio ocurrir, una noche tuve un sueño .

El sueño me mostro un futuro de muchos siglos en el futuro donde la princesa Celestia me aceptó en la Escuela para Unicornios Superdotados, convirtiéndome así en su alumna personal. El resto de la historia, ya la sabran todos los que lean este diario en el futuro . Estudié sin descanso, me vi en un espejo como una princesa, traicioné a Celestia, viajé hacia otro mundo, controlé a los humanos a mi antojo, robé una corona mágica que a la vez era un elemento de la armonía, intenté conquistar Equestria, fui golpeada por el arco iris de la armonía, me redimí, salvé a la escuela de unas sirenas mágicas, y recuperé mi forma de fénix al derrotar a Midnight Sparkle, la parte oscura de la Twilight Sparkle humana que se mostro al ser ella afectada por mi magia de pony fenix. Como dije previamente, nosotros somos fáciles de corromper, y este fue mi caso. Pero mi pasado no es ahora, mi pasado no es hoy, y en el futuro ustedes que estan leyendo este diario sabran lo que me define. Lo importante es quién soy, no quién era. Aunque sé que he cometido errores a lo largo de estos milenios, hoy soy alguien diferente de lo que solía ser años ,decadas ,siglos ,milenios atras. No sé qué es lo que me depara el futuro, pero sé que serán cosas buenas por que e visto el lugar donde mi familia y mi amada hermana me esperan aun que para eso deban pasar siglos yo mantendre mi promsa twi te volvere a ver y esta ves seremos una familia feliz…

…

-Qué…Increíble, nunca pensé…Que Sunset sería alguien tan…-

-¿Impresionante- Completó Rainbow, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tú lo has dicho, querida. Y gracias por completar mi frase- Sonrió Rarity, dándole un toquecito en el hombro a su amiga. -Pero sí, su historia es impresionante, no tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí al leerla.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Spike con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero por que habia lguien con el mismo nombre que tu twi ?¡aun que era hace tres mil años parece muy raro e inusual ¡ ,¿no es asi? .Pregunto fluttershy mientras seguia mirando la foto de la pony que tenia el mismo nombre que tenia hce tantos siglos atras

-Tal ves es solo una casualidad ,respondio la vaquera mientras miraba atentamente la foto

-¡Tienes razón!- Exclamó Pinkie Pie. -¿Quién iba a pensar que la villana de Canterlot High tuviese una historia tan increíble y un pasado de siglos ,incluso milenios antes de que celestia gobernara ,cuando la arquitecta gobernaaba

-Para mí la historia fue agradable- Sonrió Fluttershy.

-Honestamente, yo creo que Sunset Shimmer tiene más sabiduría y conocimiento de la vida que todos nosotros. Esa chica valora lo que tiene, sabiendo que aun despues de que sus padres y hermana terminaron falleciendo y ella ha terminado viviendo durante miles de años- Dijo Applejack, quitándose el sombrero en señal de respeto.

-Uy, sí…Claro que lo hace.

Todos miraron a Twilight fijamente, como si acabase de decir la peor anécdota de los tiempos.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa, terrón de azúcar ¿Por qué esa mirada- Preguntó la poni naranja con evidente exasperación.

-Lo dije antes y lo repetiré…Si supieran lo que ha hecho Sunset Shimmer, no pensarían igual que ahora. ¡Se hace la inocente para cubrir sus pecados! ¡Es una sádica, una buena para nada! Ella es un monstruo y…-

-¡Oye Twilight! ¡Ya sé que estás molesta con Sunset, pero no te permito que hables así de ella delante de mí!- Gritó Rainbow Dash, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad ¡Ninguno de ustedes lo entiende! ¡Ella es una traidora, una descerebrada, una abominación! ¡Es una...!- Se detuvo al ver la mirada de decepción que le estaba dando Spike, quien sostenía una hoja en sus garras.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la biblioteca, mientras todos se concentraban en el contenido que había en aquella carta.

En la hoja se podía leer lo siguiente…

Twilight, perdóname. No fui capaz de pretegerte por que fui debil y lamento mas que nada no haber podido mantener la promesa que te hice hace muchos milenios atras. Confundí quien era el verdadero enemigo que estuvode tras de todo y por eso no fui capaz de detenerlo por eso lo lamento.

No pude salvarlas y por eso me lamento durante mis tiempos finales pero me lamento mas por que fui incapaz de decirte lo que siento por timi querida amiga y hermana , me duele mucho al pensar que casi fueron asesinadas por un enemigo de mi pasado. Las chicas me repudian solo desean verme muerta, Twilight. Cada día es una lucha por sobrevibir ya que soy casada por todos en en este mundo y por mis enemigos de otro mundo. Todos los días pienso en si pudo haber una mejor forma en que las cosas pudieron ser terminadas pero no ,esa noche tome una decicion y hasta ahora me mantengo fiel a ella para si poder mantenerlas a salvo. Incluso Sci-Twi esta llena de odio hacia mi, cuando antes éramos muy unidas. A veces pienso que todo sería mejor sin mí en este mundo. Por favor cuiando leas esto y descubras la verdad note odies ya que y nunca lo hice. Te quiero como no tienes idea, y aun que me duele no poder verte estoy segura de que al menos asi seras feliz.

No soporto la soledad, No sabes cuánto te necesito en este momento. Cuando el momentollegue y leas el dirario por favor ten fuerza para mantenerte firme aun con todo la rtristesa que se desbodara dentro de ti por dentro. Te he escrito en el diario, pero como esperaba nunca me has contestado. Sé que me odias. No te culpo. Pero por favor, entiende mis razones para hacer lo que hice ,encontraras las respuestas . No quiero estar sola. Quiero compañía, tú fuiste mi primera amiga,fuiste mi primer amor y seras siempre mi amada hasta el final de mi vida por que eres mi familia. Recuerdo cuando estudiábamos juntas bajo la mirada de Celestia. Tú fuiste la primera que me dio una oportunidad para redimirme. Por favor…No me abandones, no me quiero quedar sola…el diario tiene todo lo que deseas saber y la verdadde lo que paso por favor cuando el momento llegue se fuerte y no te clpes por que yo tome m decicion y aun ahora la mantengo firme

Todas las miradas se concentraron ahora en Twilight. La alicornio lavanda tenía los dientes apretados, con la furia llenando sus ojos. Applejack le tiró la hoja a la cara, pateando el suelo con enojo.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar aquí, Twilight Sparkle…-

…

…

…

En un mundo parecido a Equestria, pero con la diferencia de que allí habitaban seres humanos, una joven de cabello rojo y amarillo estaba sentada en la lluvia fuera de una escuela, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas mientras sollozaba.

Sunset Shimmer se había esforzado por demostrar que ella había cambiado, pero parecía que en este momento nada de lo que había hecho valía la pena. Sus amigas la habían abandonado y por si fuera poco la acusaron de intento de homicidio, cuando lo que sucedió fue el ataque de alguien que solo la deeaba ver muerta aun acosta de las vidas de inocentes que no tenian nada que ver con una lucha que lleva milenios esperando ver su final. Ella nunca había querido involucrar a sus amigas en una pesadilla que ella creia haber terminado hace años atras cuando tiempo antes de su exilio habia uesto fin a la vida de un enemgo que solo queria ver su final

Ahora lo había perdido todo. Después de la batalla de las bandas , los juegos de la amistad y el campamento everfree, Sunset pensó que ya se había ganado el respeto y el cariño de toda la escuela, pero como siempre el destino tiene planes inesperados. Ella durante dos meses habia resistido los ataque y laspersecuciones de los enemigos que la acechaban en las sombras para asi mantener a la princesa Twilight su amiga y su persona mas especial segura y lejos de cualquier peligro, aun si significaba que nunca obtendria su perdón y ayuda, pero a ella nunca le le importo eso ya que si ella era feliz ypodia vivir segura su soledad era un precio muy bajo. Sunset se sentía sola. Y la soledad puede ser abrumadora, si se tiene un gran dolor en el alma.

Bueno, algun dia todo seria como antes, ¿verdad Sunset ella quería creer eso, pero realmente sabia que todo nunca volvería a la normalidad, que iba a tener a sus amigas de vuelta, y que toda esta tragedia seria un mal sueño. Entendía que sus amigas estuvieran llenas de odio hacia ella, pero le dolía saber que nunca volveria a ver a ella a quien amaba con mas fuerza y cariño ,ella sabia que nunca volveria a ver a la prinesa twi.

Sunset la había encotrado cuando entró a estudiar con la princesa Celestia en Equestria, y ambas habían sido muy buenas amigas durante esa infancia. Y ella fue quien decidió darle una segunda oportunidad para redimirse, después de que Sunset robó su corona e intentó conquistar Equestria.

La chica se puso de pie, temblando. El frío de la noche lluviosa le provocaba dolor en los huesos, debido a que solo llevaba puesto una ropa que se encotraba desgarrada por la reciente batalla que habia tenido con sus perseguidores,mientras llebaba puesta un vestido blaco con un abrigo de mangas largas y un par de botas con calcetines blancos . Fue lo único que ella pudo rescatar antes de que quemaran su ultimo refugio que aun se mantenia oculto, dejándola sin hogar y vagando sin un rumbo fijo, solo con dinero y comida ella se habia mantenido huyendo de un efugio a otro. Ella había estado así por un par de meses, alimentándose cuando podia esconerse unos dias antes de que los peseguidores la encontrrande nuevo, pero se estaba debilitando debido a las constantes batallas que cada vez eran mas frecuentes. Dudaba, y dudaba muy seriamente, que pudiese vivir más tiempo en esas peligrosas condiciones.

Sunset puso una mano en la estatua del caballo que estaba fuera de la escuela Canterlot High, la cual en realidad era un portal hacia Equestria. La tocó ligeramente, temerosa, pero no sintió nada. El frío mármol fue lo único que la recibió junto con la hmedad dejada por la lluvia que seguia cayendo, dándole la bienvenida. Ella se sentó de nuevo en la estatua, sosteniendo un libro marrón con su cutie marck impresa contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Su diario era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de Equestria, después de que todo lo demás fuese consumido por las llamas cuando sus erseguidores habian atacado su mas reciente refugio.

-¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar asi- Se preguntó.

Seguramente si ella desaparecía nadie la buscaría. Ella no era querida en Equestria, ni mucho menos aquí, y probablemente todos celebrarían su desaparición.

Sunset suspiró mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mientras la capucha de su abrigo la protegui de la lluvia . Un fuerte sollozo escapó de su garganta, seguido poco después por el llanto incontrolable. Realmente le dolía estar sola, y muchísimo.

-Lo siento tanto, Twilight…-

Prev

Name

Type your review for this chapter here...

Post Review As

Actions Share FollowFavorite


	4. Un dulce olor a lavanda

Hilos del Destino Libro I Regalo de Generosidad

By Sundance Moonlight

Cuando Twilight recibe una carta de Celestia, su vida cambia al enterarse de que debe criar a una poni fuera de lo común. Pero al descubrir que el libro de los orígenes de esta cría fue escrito por Sunset Shimmer, la ira la domina, y sus amigas no saben por qué. ¿Qué hubo entre Sunset y Twilight en el pasado Y ¿Pueden las chicas criar a una pequeña cuyo mundo es solo oscuridad

Rated Fiction T - Spanish - DramaMystery - Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze - Chapters 4 - Words 18,872 - Reviews 22 - Favs 11 - Follows 11 - Updated Dec 19, 2015 - Published Jul 6, 2015 - id 11363437

Prev

¡Hola, queridos lectores!

Ok, primero que nada quiero disculparme con todos por la tardanza. Tenía este capítulo planeado dentro de mi cabeza desde octubre, pero luego llegaron los exámenes escolares, la pila inmensa de trabajos finales, la graduación, y no fue sino hasta finales de noviembre que pude empezar a escribirlo, aunque esto no fue tan fácil, ya que había días en los que sabía qué quería escribir, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar. Me daba el típico bloqueo de escritora, y tenía que esperar hasta que la señorita inspiración volviese a aparecer. Pero después de ese pequeño percance y tener que reescribir una, y otra, y otra vez este capítulo, finalmente he quedado satisfecha con el resultado y espero que a ustedes también les agrade.

Este capítulo contiene referencias al cómic Holidays special 2014 y originalmente iba a ser mucho, muuucho más largo de lo que es, pero me di cuenta de que ya los había hecho esperar demasiado y no quería provocarles un bloqueo mental con tanta información XD. Así que…Aquí lo tienen.

Muchas gracias a todos por los favs, follows y reviews para la historia. ¡Me llenan de inspiración!

Sin más, los dejo leer. ¡Que lo disfruten!

P.D MLP no me pertenece a mí, los personajes son propiedad de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.

…

…

…

…

Capítulo 4 Un dulce olor a lavanda.

En la ciudad de Canterlot, dentro del majestuoso e imponente castillo que coronaba Equestria, una joven potrilla bien abrigada del frío se encontraba en los jardines reales sentada en la nieve, disfrutando de la brisa invernal que acariciaba su melena.

Esta poni era una adorable alicornio de color dorado, ojos esmeralda y melena amarilla. Su cutie marck era un sol con una flor arco iris en el medio de este.

Su nombre era Flor de Lavanda, tenía unos nueve años de edad,la misma edad que scootalo ,apple bloom y sweete bell , pero ella no era una alicornio común y corriente. Poseía unas hermosas y brillantes alas de fénix, que parecían estar hechas de luz y fuego, pero que a la vez tenían unas hermosas plumas brillantes. No eran como las plumas de los pegasos, más bien se parecían a las plumas de las aves como el águila.

Otra característica por la que era diferente a los demás ponis, tenía que ver con sus ojos. Esos preciosos orbes de color esmeralda no se parecían en nada a los ojos de un unicornio o alicornio corriente. Tenían algo diferente. Su brillo, y el hecho de que se parecían a los ojos de un ave fénix, solo que estaban mas desarrollados que los ojos de un poni promedio. Por este motivo, y debido a que la vista de los fénix es de una afinidad mas ralecionada a lo magiiico y espiritual, los ojos podian percibir la magia y las demas fuerzas natuales que los ojos de otros seres no podian ver, dejando a esta pequeña con ojos que le mostraban el mundo de una forma que nadie mas podia entender, para siempre y por siempre ella seria diferente a los demas.

Flor estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, una bella sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Le encantaba la sensación de sentir la brisa invernal acariciándole la melena, era muy relajante, pero se preguntaba por que el viento enesta ocacionparecia estar guiado por una sensacion de magia natural mas densa e lo normal, o de dónde provenian estas señales de magia qu acompañaban los copos de nieve . Ella siempre había visto el cielo como algo lleno de maguia natural , o siquiera alguien mas lo miraba de l misma forma, todo lo que sabía era que existía la magia en el día y la noche, pero siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber cómo y par quien se crearon o para qué servían, eran acaso los deseos dealgun dios lleno de paz y queria un espacio interminable de luz y calma como el dia o acaso solo eran los designios de un espiritu que anelaba la soledad del eternidad del cielo estrellado .

Le había preguntado a las princesas Celestia y Luna, quienes eran sus amigas ahora. Ellas le contaron que ambas eran las que controlaban el día y la noche ,pero que antes dequeellas nacieran el dia y la noche si como el sol ,las estrellas y la luna ya existian desde lo que ellas llamaban la era antigua donde los dioses primordiaes forgaron el cosmos ,el tiempo ,la vida, el espacio ,la creacion, la luz y la pscuridad.

Cuando Flor les preguntó para qué servían la luz y la oscuridad, le explicaron que el día era producto del levantamiento del sol, un astro que, tal como le dijo la princesa Celestia, brindaba la protecion del dia ademas de calor y luz, y era necesario para que las plantas pudieran crecer y los ponis pudiesen jugar.

La luna, por su parte, se encargaba de traer el cobijo de la noche a Equestria. Con ayuda de las estrellas para hacerle compañía,para que asi los ponys pudieran adentrarseal mundo de los sueños donde sus mentes eran enviadas al reino que sus sueñosles brindaban donde erancapaces dehacer realiad sus mas increibles aventuras o sus mas añoradas metas podian tomar forma , por supuesto tambien les permitia a sus cuerpos recuperar las fuerzas que gastaban durante el ia para que asi tuvieran las energias para disfrutar de un nuevo amanecer. La princesa Luna le comentó que la oscuridad de la noche era necesaria para que todos sus habitantes pudiesen descansar en sus casas con sus familias, y tener lindos sueños.

Para Flor de Lavanda, el oír esa simple explicación era fascinante. Nunca había visto la luz del día como los emas ponys para ella era como ver un gran lagode magiaque curia el cielo, ni mucho menos el resplandor de la luna y las estrellas en la noche,ya que siempre que miraba las estrellas o la luna solo podia ver la magia que se dejaba caer como si fueran luciernags de colos que bajaban a la tierra pero deseaba con toda su alma el poder ver todo a su alrededor algún día como los demas pony, si como lo hacían los demás ,pero eso solo pasaria cuando ella la encontrara por fin a esa pony especial que es su familia y que desea salvar mas que a nadie.

Sus inocentes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la brisa trajo un olor muy agradable para ella, pero que a la vez le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Olía a…Flores. ¿Pero qué le era familiar del olor de las flores en particular

Levantándose de la nieve, ella olfateó el aire. La fuente de aquella fragancia no estaba muy lejos de su posición. Abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar, guiada únicamente por su sentido del olfato ya que la nieve cubria todo el patio donde e encontraba ell solo podia confiar en sus sentidos para encontrar el origen de esa fragancia de flores. Puede que ella no pudiera evitar sentirse atraida por ese intrigante aroma que le traia muchos recuerdos, aun que la nieve cubria el lugar donde se encontraba por lo que resultaba dificil moverse entre tanta nieve ,pero eso no le impedía ingeniárselas para desplazarse por sí misma.

A medida que se acercaba a la fuente del olor, su cuerno emitía una luz color oro rubí más y más fuerte. Era un hechizo de rastreo, algo que esa persona le hbia enseñado desde que tenía memoria, y para ella este le servía como una especie de guía, por así decirlo. Cuanto más cerca estaban los objetos o los ponis que buscaba o seguía, más fuerte era el resplandor.

Llegó a un claro del jardín, cerca de las estatuas. El sonido del agua de una fuente natural en movimiento llenó sus oídos, haciéndola sonreír. Le encantaba el sonido del agua corriendo. Olfateó el aire de nuevo, buscando el aroma a flores de antes, y esta vez era realmente fuerte.

Dio un paso tímido hacia delante, sintiéndolo justo en frente. Un grupo de flores de color violeta se extendía ante ella, brillando con luz propia.

Flor sonrió, sintiendo que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando. Bajó la cabeza, con su cuerno encendido, y enseguida tocó una flor, tan suave y blanda al tacto. Acercó su nariz y la olió. Un recuerdo repentino, pero lejano se acercó a ella, como si aquella flor tuviese un significado especial para la pequeña potrilla.

…

Dos ponis, específicamente una hermosa hermana mayor pony de color dorado con una marca en forma de sol combina da con una luna junto a una potrilla de color dorado con una marca parecida a la de la primera, ambas alicornios, se encontraban en un jardín con miles y miles de flores de color violeta plantadas en todas partes.

El sol estaba alto en el cielo, anunciando otra mañana veraniega. Una brisa suave agitó la melena de la poni mayor, quien sostenía entre sus patas a una pequeña Flor de Lavanda de tan solo cinco meses de edad, la cual dormía plácidamente. Pocos segundos más tarde la niña abrió los ojos, emitiendo un suave bostezo. Se estiró, sintiendo el cálido pelaje de su hermana contra ella, y luego le sonrió levantando su cabecita para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, hermana- Saludó ella, con voz delicada.

-Dulce despertar, mi pequeña ternuta- Dijo la hermana, dándole un beso en la frente a la niña. -¿Has dormido bien-

-Sí, hermana - Respondió Flor, sin que la sonrisa dejara su cara. Estiró sus pezuñas, sintiendo el suelo del jardín debajo de ella. -Estamos en…El jardín, ¿hermana-

-Eres muy inteligente- Sonrió la poni mayor, dándole un cariñoso abrazo. -Y sí bebé, estamos en el jardín. Te traje aquí para refrescarte, hacía mucho calor dentro de la casa y no quería que te subiera la temperatura.

La pequeña asintió, comprendiendo todo, y luego cerró los ojos, recostándose en el pecho de hermana y disfrutando de su calidez. La brisa trajo un aroma muy dulce, desconocido para ella, pero a la vez bastante agradable. Sonrió, disfrutando de esta extraña fragancia, pero que, al mismo tiempo, le traía una sensación de paz.

-¡Mmm! Aquí huele muy rico, hermana- Comentó Flor, abriendo los ojos.

-Sí, claro mi ternurita. Son las flores de lavanda. ¿Quieres agarrar una- Preguntó con una cálida sonrisa y en tono dulce la hermana, quien era una poni de color dorado, alas como las de los fénix también de tonalidad dorada. Sus ojos eran color esmeralda, y su melena era como el atardecer, de color rojo y amarillo. Su cutie marck era un sol, con los colores rojo y oro siendo divididos por una línea central.

-Sí, ¡yo quiero acariciar una flor!- Exclamó la potrilla, sonriente.

La alicornio mayor le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego hizo brillar su cuerno, levitando una de las flores. Tomando delicadamente una de las pezuñas de la bebé, le colocó la flor en su agarre.

-¿Qué tal se siente ¿Agradable, verdad-

-Sí, es muy suave. Me gusta mucho- Sonrió la pequeña, sosteniendo la flor cerca de su nariz.

-¿Es muy bonita, no es así Estas flores fueron quienes me ayudaron a elegir tu nombre. Porque son tan especiales y únicas como tú- Dijo la hermana mayor a su hermana pequeña, acariciando tiernamente la cabecita de la bebé. -Esta amiguita se quedará contigo para siempre-Tomó otra flor, colocándola en su melena. -Y crecerá junto a ti, para que nunca olvides este dulce aroma a lavanda.

-Nunca lo olvidaré, mami- Prometió Flor, poniendo una de sus pezuñas cerca de su corazón.

-Estoy segura de eso, mi cielo- Respondió ella, envolviendo sus alas alrededor de su angelito, con una sonrisa suave. -Estoy segura de que nunca olvidarás este dulce olor a lavanda. Y tampoco olvides que tu hermana te ama con todo su corazón…Y te seguiré amando por siempre, mi princesa- Dijo, limpiándose un par de lágrimas.

…

-¡Aquí estás, pequeña traviesa! Fui a la habitación de mi hermana a ver si ya habías despertado y no te encontré- El sonido de una voz autoritaria, pero en un tono suave, sacó a la potranca de sus pensamientos.

Por encima de ella, elegante como una diosa, se hallaba una alicornio de color azul oscuro como el cielo de la noche. Sus ojos, radiantes y llenos de sabiduría, eran de un color verde mar, con el mínimo indicio de azul. Su melena etérea, una viva representación del cielo estrellado, era de color azul marino. Su cutie marck era el símbolo de una luna creciente con varias estrellas a su alrededor.

-¿Quién está ahí- Preguntó Flor, aún un poco aturdida por haber sido sacada de aquel recuerdo ,pro sus dudas fueron aclaradas al ver a una hermosa alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro y melena que brillaba como las estrellas de la noche. -¿Es usted, princesa Luna-

-Sí, soy yo, pequeña. Te estuve buscando- Dijo Luna, colocándole una pezuña en el hombro. -¿Qué haces aquí sola en este jardin-

-Solo estaba oliendo las flores- Respondió la potrilla con voz suave, angelical a los oídos de cualquiera que escuchase los cantos e la pequeña potrilla.

-Son muy bonitas ¿verdad- Sonrió Luna, mirando las flores de lavanda las cuales en cierto modo le recordaba a alguien ,pero por alguna rzon su memoria no la dejava ver con claridad a quien.

-Sí, y huelen muy bien- Respondió Flor, sonriendo también.

-Mi hermana mandó a preparar chocolate caliente y malvaviscos. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo dentro y acompañamos a Tia en la hora del té las tres juntas- Preguntó la princesa amablemente.

-¡Mmm! El chocolate suena bien- Respondió ella mientras se imajinaba el dulce chocolate con malvaviscos flotando en el, eso fue suficiente para que ella terminara levantándose del lugar en el que estaba.

Mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo, Flor no podía dejar de pensar en el recuerdo que se le había presentado. Curiosamente, la flor que le había dado su hermana ese día todavía seguía en su melena, apenas visible, pero tan bella como el primer día.

Manteniendo el paso detrás de la princesa Luna, ella encendió su cuerno e hizo levitar una flor de su mismo tamaño que emergió de su melena. La sostuvo cerca de su corazón, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Esa flor fue la primera que había olfateado. Su olor aún seguía allí, tan fuerte y agradable como siempre. Era un olor que, tal como ella le había prometido a su hermana, nunca había olvidado, y se le había grabado para siempre en la memoria. Y aunque no ha visto a hermana desde hace un largo año cuando ella la llevo con los dos padres que ella llamo familia, todavía recordaba su gentil y hermosa voz tan claramente como si hubiera sido ayer.

Desde la repentina ausencia de su hermana, Flor estuvo viviendo todo un largo año con dos padres adoptivos, llamados Sunrise y Midday, quienes estaban encantados de criarla como si fuera su hija, aunque estar con ellos sin duda no era lo mismo que estar con hermana. Ellos la cuidaban como ella, sí, pero nunca podrían reemplazar su lugar. Lamentablemente, sus cuidadores ya estaban muy ancianitos y hace unos días les había llegado su hora. Se habían ido a las praderas eternas, para reunirse con sus amigos y familiares.

Pero más que unos padres, fueron como sus abuelos. Eran amables, dispuestos a jugar con ella, enseñarle cosas nuevas en todo momento y brindarle todo su amor…Le recordaban tanto a su hermana...Sunset Shimmer.

Sí, así le habían dicho que se llamaba. Sunrise y Midday le habían contado que ella tuvo que irse en un viaje, pero que regresaría pronto. Mientras tanto, viviría con ellos. Pero ahora que ya no estaban en este pequeño mundo, Flor no tenía a nadie para cuidar de ella…Al menos, hasta que conoció a las princesas Celestia y Luna, quienes le habían prometido que en los próximos días iría a vivir con otra princesa,una grn amiga de su hermana llamada Twilight Sparkle.

Ella esperaba que esta princesa fuese amable y que no la juzgara por su apariencia, ella sabia que habia muchos ponys que no la querian y ademas de los ponys que tenian cierto rencor contra su hermana como algunos diplomaticos y soldados los cuales tenian varios rencores contra aquella pony quien fue llamada la mayor traidora de este reino .Pero a pesar de las cosas horribles que dijeran de ella ,ella no perdonaba anadie que insultara a su hermana y por eso siempre les daba una gran leccion a aquellos que osaran ensuciar el nombre de su adorada hermana cos por la cual celesrtia y luna la regañaban ya que segun ellas las discuciones no se arreglan con violencia sino hablado .Pero hubo un noble el cual le dijo coss realmente hirientes a la pequeña, como que ella deberoa mirir por llevar la misma sangre que la maldita bastarda traidora de su hermana sunset shimmer el peor error que tuvo el reino de equestria

Por fortuna el no la volvió a molestar, ya que por tratarla de esa forma terminó llevándose una tremenda y cruel reprimenda de parte de Celestia quien lo había enviado a entrenar en la escuela militar por un mes como castigo. .

Una brisa helada, pero suave en sus mejillas la hizo lagrimear. Esa sensación la había sentido cada vez que mamá le daba un besito y luego la abrazaba con tanto amor. Aún podía recordar su voz, sus dulces caricias…La echaba tanto de menos. Desde que su hermana se habia ido por mas de un año y no tenia la menor idea de si seguia viva o de si los enemigos que la repudiaban le habian dado caza hasta matarla , los hermosos recuerdos de ella nunca se apartaron de sus pensamientos; la extrañaba muchísimo cada día, y siempre que se iba a dormir por la noche, rezaba a los creadores para que volviera a casa mientrs veia un medallon el cual tenia una foto de ella y flor antes de que ella desapareciera hace ya un año , pero estaba comenzando a creer que nunca más podría escuchar su voz de nuevo por que era posible que estuviera muerta a causa de las czadres que la perseguian.

Mirando al cielo inconscientemente, ella murmuró para sí misma, con voz apenas audible.

-Hermana…Te extraño tanto. Algún…Algún día... ¿Algún día sere fuerte para que pueda protegerte y asi ambas podrémos estar juntas de nuevo como hermanas-


	5. riendo y recordando

riendo y recordando

flor la hermana menor de sunset shimmer permanecia sus tranquilos dias pensando en ser mas fuerte para asi un dia poder regresar al lado de su desaparecida hermana mayor ,ella era la extraña combinacion de un pony y un fenix una raza que tuvo su origen en la era perdida ,hace tres mil años durante el gobierno de la princesa alicornio celes quien era megor conocida como la arquitecta que creo equestria y a muchas de sus razas

uflor como uno de loss pocos ponys fenix que quedaban en el mundo debido a una extraña razon por la cual su raza casi se habia extingido dejando solo a dos ponys fenix hasta la fecha actual ella y su hermana mayor sunset shimmer quien era tambien una pony desaparecida e la historia desde hace un año cuando una gran tragedia lallevo hasta su prematura muerte dejando a eflor como la unica superviviente de esa hermosa y poderosaa raza

esto habia ocacionado que ella termianara viviendo bajo el cuidado de las princesas celestia y luna en el castillo de canterlot donde ella seria mantenida segura para evitar el fin de una raza ,ademas de proteger a la pequeña de aquellos extraños que aun le guardaban recncor a su hermana mayor

castillo de canterlot

flor y luna habian llegado a la habitacion de clestia para poder tomar un poco e chocolate caliente para poder calentarse un poco debido al frio que habia cubierto la capital de canterlot ,este invernal clima cubria la capital debido a que por un descuido de los pegasos encargados del clima habian mandado nuber de nieve en vez de nubes de lluvia a la capital de equestria y por eso debido a la gran cantidad de nubes de nieve invernal canterlot tendria un leve invierno por al menos unos cinco dias seguidos de los cuales ya habian pasado dos y los ponys de canterlot experimentaban el tercer dia de invieno prematuro

por ese tan agradable momento de calma y un hermoso paisaje cubierto de nieve blanca ,flor estaba tocando la puerta de la habitacion de la princesa celestia junto conn su buena amiga la princesa luna

-celi ,ya eh llegado y traigo conmigo a flor

-si celi ,eh venido a tomar chocolate caliente para calentarme por lo de este frio invernal asi que puedes dejanos pasar ,ya que aqui hace mucho frio por que a alguien se le olvido cerrar las ventañas anoche

flor y luna estaban temblabando un poco por culpa del frio que que recorria los pasajes del castillo debido a que una bromista descuidada dejo abiertas las ventanas de uno de los corredores del castillo y esto ocaciono que el aire frio dejara un poco de rastros helados por todo el castiillo pero todos sabian quien fue la bromista descuidada que dejo abiertas las ventanas del castillo

-pasen

al oir la afirmativa de celestia tanto luna como flor abrieron la puerta de golpe y sin previo avisto las dos corrieron hasta llegar a su objetivo y saltaron a la cama de celestia la cual estaba llena de cobijas y cojines para que la gobernante del sol pudiera mantenerse caliente por el frio que habia golpeado la capital del reino equestre desde hace dos dias atras y por que todavia faltaban almenos otros tres dias de clima invernal

-luna y flor no deben ahacer eso es demala educacion correcr por la habitacion y sltar hacia la cama de esa forma

celestia o se hizo esperar y saco a relucir su actitud mafdura sobre el comportamiento infantil y no apropiado de su hermana y de su protegida mientras mntenia levitando una taza de cocolate caliente

-vamos celi debes admitir que es divertido hacer algunas cosas infantiles de vez en cuando ,¿no lo crees asi ,dijo la alicornio azul oscuro mientras vea a su hermana que seguia tomando chocolate caliente

-si celi debes dejarte llevar por el momento de vez en cuando ,respondio la pony dorada mientras tenia una sonrisa jugetona

-no ,ambas deben ser responsables y dar un buen ejemplo sobre las cosas

-vamos ,hace frio y queremos calentarnos

-si,si debemos estar calientes o no disfrutaremos la nieve

al terminar de decir eso tanto la alicornio azul oscuro y la pony dorada se volvieron a acurrucar en la cama mientras celestia las miraba de forma pensativa

-entonces salgan afuera y juegen un rato ,asi disfrutaran el estar acurrcadas despues de jugar en la nieve un buen rato

-oh ,no lo entiendes celi

-he

-si salimimos nos congelaremos con este frio

-si ,es cierto luna si salimos ahora nos congelamos y ademas celestia es mejor divertise aqui todas untas que afuera cuando estamos solas

-ustedes dos pequeñas deberian ser mas maduras

ante la pregunta de celesti amas se miraron un momento ,despues miraron a celestia y se encerraron debajo de el montos de cobijas y cojines para asi construir un fuerte contra el frio

-ustedes dos almenas me escucharan ,pregunto celestia con una mirada de no deben ser asi y salgan de alli de una vez

por un momento celi se quedo en silencio mientras veia esta bella ecena de ellas dos jugantdo y riendo asi de forma tan inocente e infantil mientras celestia veia a aquella pequeña que tenia un gran parecido a aquella pony que amo como a una hija y que no habia podido salvar de su soledad

celestia no pudo apartar sus ojos de esa ecena mostrada por luna y flor trajo a su mente una ecena sobre u viejo recerdo de ella y su antigua y mas querida aprendiz

un viejo recuerdo a la alicornio blanca de aquellos tiempos donde cuidaba de aquella triste y solitaria uncornio de pelaje anaranjado y melena de color fuego escarlata y dorado ,un viejo recuerdo de un invierno donde ella cudiaba de la pequeña unicornio naranja y ambas dormian jjuntas sobre la calida cam mientras observaban la nieve caer desde la ventana de su habitacion

celestia estaba acostada en su cama mientras una peli ambar dormia palcdamente a su lado una pequeña pony anaranjada quien parecia estar teniendo un triste sueño ya que ella derramo unas lgeimas mientras intentaba pronunciar un nombre ,pero esta se desperto antes de terminar nombre por lo que celestia no pudo saber a quien llamaba su hija en esas tristes noches de lluvia

si esas noches donde ella solo podia sentirse mas abierta al mostrar su tristesa ,algo que su querida protegida no mostraba en ningun momento de su dia a dia ,pero solo en esas noches de mucha lluvia ella podia ejar salir un poco de su tristesa ,cosa que celeastia notaba y que no sabia como tratar con el dolor que sunset ocultaba de todos aquellos que la rodeaban y opor eso celestia sentia una gran culpa al no ser capz de ayudar a aliviar el dolor de aquella pequeña unicornio la cual consideraba como una hija

durante el momento que celestia permanecio en silencio ella tuvo una cara llena de remordimiento por no haber podido salvar a su preciada hija adoptiva ,esos remordimientos por no haber salvado a sunset eran algo con lo que celestia tendria que tratar toda su vida aun sabiendo que ella causo demaciado dolor y sufrimiento ,ella seguia siendo su preciada hija y eso nada lo podria cambiar

tanto luna como flor notaron la mirada llena de dolor que tenia la princesa del sol mientras habia permanecido en silencio por un rato ,cos que las dos ponys notaron enseguida pero no sabin como tratar ese asunto sobre el silencio por el que celestia parecia pasar un mal momento hasta que flor ecidio romper el triste momento

-que pasa celi

-he

nada de eh ,tienes ese tipo de mirada otra vez

que quieres decir

sin hacerese esperar la pregunta de luna habia tomado desprebenida a celestia

-bueno es que tines de nuevo esa mirada llena de tristesa

celestia no podia ocuiltar su dolor al ver a luna y flor jugar como ella jugaba con sunset en el pasado y eso le traia muchas contradicciones emocionales a ella

-piensas en ella verdad

-eh

-me refiero a mi hermana ,piensas en ella ahora mismo no es verdad

celi ,tu..

las palabras de flor y la mirada de luna parecian sacar un mal momento para celestia quien a pesar de haberse propuesto olvidar su relacion con su antigua dicipula despues de enterarse de todas las atorcidades que ella baia cometido en el pasado

si ,asi es estaba recorando aquellos dias donde ella recien habia llegado a mi cuidado

hermana

perdon pero no podia evitarlo ,es solo que al verlas jugando de esa forma me trago algunos recuerdos sobre el tiempo que pase enseñandole sobre muchas cosas

hermana se que la estrañas mucho pero ella ..

por un instante luna callo sus plabras ya que ella se encontraba junto a la hermana de esa criminal que habia abandonado todo rastro de enseñansa que celestia le habia inculcado y se volvio una terrible criminal

-lo siento flor hable de algo que no te gusta

-esta bien luna ,de todos modos siempre escucho cosas sobre mi hermana por lo que ya me aconstumbre

-lo siento

-por que te disculpas celestia

-es que yo debi haber notado la oscuridad que devoraba a sunset y por que no la note ,esa trageia ocurrio y ella lo perdio todo ,amigos ,hogar y a ..

por un momento celestia se quedo en silencio al tes de que terminara de pronunciar lo que debia decir pero sabia que aun no podia decirlo

-celi

-tia

-cambiando de tema flor hay algo que deseo decirte

-que cosa

-bueno veras hable con la princesa twilight quien era aprendiz mia al igual que tu hermana sunset y le conte sobre ti y de que deberias ir unos dias a ponyville para que aprendas mas sobre el mundo y conoscas a otros ponys e tu edad

por princesa ,te refieres a la princesa twi la amig,.. ex amiga de mi hermana ,no es asi

si de hecho ella seria una bbuena maestra para ti quien aun no aprende demaciado del mundo

pero hermana flor es hermana de la persona que twi odia mas en todo el mundo ,por lo que no se si quiera estar cerca de ella ademas de que posiblemente ella no la vea con buenos ojos

luna se lo que twi siente por sunset y no creo que ella la odie por algo como eso ademas de que es algo necesaio

necesario ,que quieres decir con eso

creo que ya es hora de que twi avnce con este probleam que tiene con sunset y por eso es necesario que enfrente sus miedos y flor podriaser capaz de ayudarla a superar ese problema

habalas en serio

si muy enserio

la mirada de luna mostraba cierta angusta al saber que celestia si planeaba enviar a flor con su amiga ti ya que ella sabia de la terrible relacion que tenian la ex aprendiz dee su hermana y la princesa de la amistad ,pero aun queria creer que su hermana estaba haciendolo correcto snin importar cuantas dudas tuviera sobre tomar una decicion tan importante ,pero como ella abia tw eguia sufrieno por la traicion de sunset y ya hera momento de que ella siguiera adelante y dejara de ser controlada por su pasado

que respondes flor crees que estas lista para esta tarea

si, no lo estas no dudes en decirlo no queremos que te sientas obligada a hacer algo con lo que no estas de acuerdo

por un moment flor estuvo en silencio mientras pensaba lo que responderia y de repente sonrio mientras miraba a las dos hermanas

si ,quiero ir a pony ville y conocer a la princesa de la amistad twilight sparkle

estas segura flor sabes que puedes negarte si lo quieres

esta bien ademas deseo conocer a la princesa de la amistad y saber lo que ocurrio con mi hermana

flor

luna y celestia miraban a flor quien tenia una cara llena de determinacion sobre la decicion que acababa de tomar y no pretendia arrpentrse sobre esa misma decicion


	6. dudas e ira

Capitulo seis dudas e ira

Ella solo deseaba entender lo motivos que obligaon a su hermana a hacer las cruel dades de las que era acusada y repudiada por muchos

Mientras que flor seguia preocupda por la desaparicionde de su hermana ,pero tambien tenia dudas sobre lo que paso aquella noche que nadie puede recordar o ms bien nadie debe hablar

Mientras la charla entre celestia ,luna y flor seguia en otro lado del reino equestre otro grupo de amigas segian en una charla que parecia no estar en su mejor momento,pues apesar e que la cchica que mostraba gran furia era aquella ue siempre dejaba de lado sus eneistades para ayudar y ser una amiga en este momento ella solo podia sentir una inmensa furia al hablar de aquella chica que la tariiono terrible mente en el pasado alver la carta que contenia una nticia muy perturbadora para la joven alicornio

castillo de la amistad

La carta que habia llegado hace unas horas desde el castillo de canterlot era una invitacion para que la princesa de la amistad twilight sparkle se reuniera con la princesa del sol celestia ,la princesa de la luna luna y la princesa del amor my amore cadensa para tratar sobre el importante ,el importante asunto de la recien encontrada pony fenix flor de lavanda la cual parecia tener cierta relacion con la amiga de la pincesa e la amistad la pony sunset shimmer de la cual por alguna razon twilight siente un gran odio y los recientes descubrimientos del pasado de esa pony cuyos origenes son un misterio que traera granades cambios al mundo

Habia pasado ya un rato desde que twilight leyo una parte del libro que contenia los origenes de los ponys fenix ,una poderosa raza que se creia habia desaparecido un tiempo perdido o mas bien en un tragico evento que paso hace mas de tres mil años atras ,en lo que muchos historiadores llaman la tragedia oscura ,un misterioso evento o hecho que tuvo lugar durante el reinado de la princesa celes la hermana mayor de los principes orion , celestia , templar y luna los actuales herederos y gobernantess del reino de equestria del cual ellos se volvieron sus protectores despues de la muerte de la princesa celes quien murio dejando a sus pequeños hermanos al deber de cuidar a equestria de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño al reino y a sus habitantes

Pero despues de haber leido un poco sobre el libro y encontrado las declaraciones de sunset donde se revelavan hechos del triste pasado que atormento a la pequeña peliambar ,eso habia occacionado un momento de tristesa y admiracion en las mane mientras twilight solo se habia quedado en silencio mientras sus amigas intentaban ayudarla a dejar salir sus sentimientos sobre lo que paso entre ella y su amiga peliambar ,pero eso solo termino en que twi no deseaba decir nada y sus amigas empezaban a molestarse por el secreto tan oculto del pasado tragico de las dos antiguas amigas

…

…

…

-¿Y bien ¿Tiene algo que decir, princesa de la amistad

Preguntó Rainbow, con la decepción grabada en sus facciones mientras miraba a su amiga la cual seguia en silencio

La alicornio lavanda terminó de leer la carta de Sunset, manteniendo una expresión de furia contenida en su rostro

Levantó la vista del papel, dirigiendo una mirada fría a Spike y las otras mane, quienes esperaban su respuesta mientrs esperaban que la carta le yudara a aclarar sus emociones

-Sí

Dijo de manera tajante mientras tenia una feroz mirada en los ojos ,tan llena de una ira tan inmensa que pareciera que quisiera lastimar a la primera pony que se le atravesara enfrente y que hacia sentir a fluttershy tanto miedo que en cualquier momento se desmayaria por la presion que le daba esa mirada

-Sí tengo algo que decir…-

-¡Entonces suéltalo de una vez! ¿Qué es lo que…

Rainbow dash se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Twilight con tal fuerza que sintio como si la alicornio frente a ella fuera el mismo rey sombre quien infundia miedo en los corazones de los ponys en vez de la princesa de la amistad la cual se jactaba de ayudar a los que lo necesitaban sin importar quienes fueran ,cules fueran su pasado ya sea de traicion o redencion la princesa de la amistad twilight sparkle siempre les estenderia su amistad a quellos que lo deseran y lo ecesitaran

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo

Dijo ella en un tono amenazante. Sus ojos reflejaban una mirada de furia contenida, dolor y traición. En estos momentos Twilight era como una bomba de tiempo, Rainbow se dio cuenta.

-Uh... ¿Bien

Contestó ella, con evidente nerviosismo.

-¡Hay, ya no lo puedo soportar! ¿Por qué trata de evitar el tema de Sunset- Applejack le susurró a Rainbow a modo de pregunta.

-Tranquilízate, vaquera ,Primero dejémosla que pregunte lo que quiera, y después tú y yo tendremos algunas palabras con ella acerca del tema

Murmuró Rainbow Dash mientras veia a applejack quien parecia estar perdiendo la calma conforme el asunto de sunset y su pasado con twilight se volvia mas serio y misterioso

El silencio cayó alrededor de la sala, mientras la pandilla esperaba pacientemente a Twilight. Parecían haber pasado unos minutos, pero solo fueron segundos

Finalmente, la princesa de la amistad rompió el silencio.

-Para empezar

twilight Comenzóha hablar esta vez con un tono más suave, pero su siguiente palabra fue todo menos amable o calmada

-De dónde sacaron esta carta de mierda

…

Un intenso escalofrío recorrió a toda la pandilla al escuchar esa palabra tan fuerte y con un tono tan lleno de furia pudiera salida de la boca de su comprensiva amiga

Nadie nunca la había oído hablar así, ni siquiera cuando estaba realmente enojada. Era obvio que algo había pasado entre ella y Sunset, y lo peor, Twilight se los había ocultado.

-Ugg…Este…La encontramos en…En el…, Spike sacudió la cabeza, siendo incapaz de terminar la frase

Se sentía tan aturdido como las mane, sino más,En todos los años que había vivido con Twilight Sparkle,el como su mas cercano conocido nunca había oído esa palabra saliendo de ella

-¿En el qué ,Volvió a interrogar la princesa, sobresaltando al joven ,Dime, ¿en dónde la encontraron ¿En dondeee, Repitió con voz de ultratumba, fijando su atención sobre el mortificado dragón.

Spike sintió como la mirada de Twilight, helada como un cubo de hielo, se posaba sobre él. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral, sintiendo un miedo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida. Miró hacia arriba, hacia la cara de Twilight, y por un momento creyó ver un brillo rojizo en los ojos de la princesa, cuyo rostro estaba hirviendo de ira, y apretaba en sus pezuñas la carta con tal fuerza que era un milagro que esta no se hubiese desintegrado ya ,pero el bajó la vista rápidamente, por lo que termino evitando el contacto visual con su amiga, pero cuando la volvió a observar, sus ojos eran normales de nuevo.

Había sido su imaginación ,Tal vez los nervios Quizá, pero él sabía lo que había visto y que el conocía bastante bien a Twilight…O tal vez no la conocia como el cria

-Y bien ¡Responde! , Gritó la alicornio, apuntando con su cuerno a la cabeza del dragón

-L l la ¡La encontramos en el l l libro! ¡Al fi fi final!-,Spike soltó la sopa, aterrorizado de lo que le podría hacer Twilight, si ella quisiera o si el senegaba a ecirle la verdad en su estado tan lleno de ira y odio

el pequeño dragon azul sabía que cuando alguien apuntaba el cuerno a tu cabeza, no era nada bueno ,ya que las consecuencias abarcaban desde una simple quemadura por un ligero rayo magico ,hasta un asesinato a causa de un poderoso ataque que nodejaria uni un rastro del cuerpo de la victima

-Bien ,te agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, Spike

Dijo Twilight, despegando su mirada escrutadora de él con una sonrisa algo escalofriante ,la cual llenba de miedo al pobre dragon azul

Suspirando de alivio, y encogiéndose de miedo ante la que fue y ha sido como una madre para él, Spike se dio la vuelta, y regresó al lado de las chicas ,mientras que Fluttershy, siendo la siguiente en recuperarse de la terrible impresión que mostro su amiga twilight anterior mente junto con el resto delas mane que ya comenzaban a volver en sí,asi que ella reunió algo de valor de Celestia sabe dónde, y se acercó a Twilight, poniendo una pezuña en su hombro.

-Twi

Comenzó Fluttershy tímidamente ah hablarle a su amiga quien seguia de mal humor aun que intentara aparentar una sonrisa forzada

-Si no te importa que pregunte ,Qué fue lo que pasó entre tú y Sunset Shimmer ya que pareces estar muy enojada con ella por alguna razon del pasado no es asi

-Y a ti qué te importa, pegaso estúpida- ,Le espetó Twilight, sacudiéndose para quitar la pezuña de Fluttershy de su hombro.

Spike y las chicas se quedaron congelados de nuevo, incrédulos ante el comportamiento de la princesa ,ya que resultaba imposible pensar que Twilight fuera capaz de hablarle así a Fluttershy, sobre todo sabiendo lo sensible que era la pegaso amarilla con las cosas hirientes ya ea emocional o fisicamente, quien perdiendo todo el valor que junto para hablar con su furiosa amiga ,por lo que se escondió detrás del joven dragón mientras estaba muy abrumada por el comportamiento tan hostil e hiriente de su querida amiga

-Twilight ,dijo Spike mientras mirba a la alicornio morada con una voz preocupada y miraba como ella habia manteniendo una expresión de decepción que no se había desvanecido de su rostro desde que leyó la carta que Sunset Shimmer le había enviado a su compañera, ni siquiera desapareció cuando Twilight lo congeló con su mirada y le apuntó con su cuerno

-Realmente no debiste hablarle así a Fluttershy. Ella solo estaba haciendo una pregunta, sabes muy bien lo sensible que es

-Y yo le respondí la pregunta ya que No tiene por qué saber lo que me hizo esa perra, creyendo que esa carta lo aclara todo con un todo fue culpa de un enemigo misterioso ,espondió la alicornio morada mientras seguia pisoteando el suelo y haciéndolo temblar un poco

-En serio crees que ese enemigo no es verdadero solo por que e¡En el libro no lo dice! Y no debiste expresarte de esa…-

-Cállate, Spike ,le grito twilight a su amigo el pequeño dragon morado

…

Los ojos del joven dragón empezaron a humedecerse, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta mientras su corazón se aceleraba con mucha rapidez mientras un enorme vacío en su interior se apoderó de él cuando esas palabras tan carentes de cualquier sentimiento salidas de la pony que él llamaba madre lo tocaron

Twilight nunca lo había tratado de esa manera, siempre lo escuchaba aún cuando estuviera realmente enojada. Y… ¿Amenazarlo con su cuerno ¡Eso ya era ir demasiado lejos! Twilight nunca le haría algo así, no…La Twilight que él conocía jamás le haría algo como eso... ¿O sí

Un dolor insoportable llenó su ser, y un torrente de emociones cruzó por su rostro en un instante

La ira, el odio, la tristeza…

Pero sobre-todo la decepción

Apretó los ojos, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, pero ni siquiera eso impidió que estas hicieran su camino hacia fuera.

-¡Bien! No te digo más nada, haz lo que te dé la gana. ¡Es difícil razonar contigo! ¡No tienes remedio, me largo! ,grito, sollozante y con el pecho apretado, y antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiese decir algo para detenerlo, Spike le dio la espalda a la princesa, corrió hacia la puerta, y tras salir como una centella, la cerró de un fuerte portazo que resonó en los oídos de las mane

…

Un silencio tenso volvió a envolver la atmósfera de la biblioteca, dándole un aspecto sombrío. El aire fácilmente se podría cortar con un cuchillo, si era posible aquello

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que, finalmente, Rarity dio un paso adelante, dándole un breve vistazo a su amiga lavanda. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, pero mantenía una expresión de ira que no era habitual en ella. Tratando de romper el hielo, la modista intentó crear un entorno de conversación.

-Cariño, realmente deberías cuidar tu lenguaje- Comentó, queriendo desvanecer la tensión latente en el aire. -Fue muy desagradable la forma en la que trataste a Spike y Fluttershy, eso es impropio de una dama.

-Sí, claro. Debo cuidar mi lenguaje, porque soy una dama como tú- Respondió Twilight con ironía, dibujando una mueca de odio puro hacia la fashionista. -Así son las que apoyan a esa traidora de Sunset Shimmer.

-¡Hey!- Rainbow Dash saltó delante de Rarity, empujando a Twilight al suelo. -¡Ya me harté, ahora las preguntas las hago yo! Dime, ¿qué es lo que hizo Sunset Shimmer para que te comportes así ¿Qué nos estás ocultando ¿Por qué no nos…-

Un pulso de aire mágico lanzó a la pegaso hacia el otro lado de la habitación, dejándola incrustada en una pared. Rarity fue a tratar de ayudar a su amiga de pelo multicolor, seguida por Fluttershy quien no se atrevía a mirar a la alicornio.

-Y así de impulsivas son las que defienden a esa…Traidora- Dijo Twilight, incorporándose del suelo para quedar en una posición sentada.

-¡Oye Twi!- Pinkie saltó hacia la princesa, sentándose a su lado. -¿Por qué actúas así Que yo recuerde, por lo general tú no eres tan agresiva ,Dijo ella de manera seria lo cual era muy extraño de ver en la poni rosa.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada, Pinkie asi que Mejor quítate de mi camino si no quieres que te haga daño ,Dijo Twilight oscuramente mientras amenazó a pinkie

-¿Por qué habrías de hacerme daño ¡Somos las mejores amigas, después de todo! Ahora dime ¿Por qué te has distanciado de Sunset Antes ustedes eran muy unidas, de hecho se la pasaban intercambiando mensajes a través de ese diario mágico tuyo y siempre que ella te escribía tú le respondías con una gran sonrisa ,Dijo Pinkie, sacando de quién sabe dónde un detector de mentiras.

-Pinkie…- Susurró la princesa, a modo de advertencia, pero ella la ignoró y siguio hablando de la relacion de twilight con sunset

-Vamos a ver ¿Qué piensas de Sunset Shimmer-

-Pinkie…, Twilight advirtió en un tono más amenazante, pero volvió a ser ignorada por la poni rosa.

-Ah no, esa pregunta no. Qué tal... ¿Te agrada Sunset ¿Por qué de repente desconfías de ella ¡Antes tú eras como una maestra de la amistad! ¡Oh! ¿Tuvieron una horrible pelea ¿Ella volvió a sus viejas costumbres de manipulación ¡O tal vez ella dejó de…!-

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Bastaaa!

Gritó la alicornio, estrellando a Pinkie contra una pared, y luego le arrebató el artefacto, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que este se quebrase en múltiples fragmentos. No tengo por qué decirles nada¡

-No quiero hablar con ninguna de ustedes! ¡Y no me importa qué pase con esa demonio!- Llena de ira, terminó por romper la carta de Sunset en mil pedazos para después arrojarla lejos, dejando a las chicas con expresiones de asombro en cada uno de sus pálidos rostros al ver las acciones llenas de odio de su amiga

-¡Ya soporté lo suficiente, Twilight Sparkle!- Gritó Applejack, poniéndose en frente de la princesa con lágrimas de enojo y decepción en sus ojos.,¿Qué corrales te pasa ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Somos tus amigas, no hay razón para que nos trates como si fuésemos basura! ¿Qué ya no valemos nada para ti ¿No somos importantes para ti ¿No confías en nosotras lo suficiente como para decirnos qué pasó entre tú y Sunset Shimmer

La rubia consombrero vaquero applejack Explotó y termino echándose a llorar por wl dolorque le causaba ver a su amiga ser asi con ellos

Al mirar todo el odio que mostraba su amiga y no poder ser alguien de confianza para que twilight le contara algo de lo que pasaba ,applejacko Se sentía tan llena de impotencia, pero al mismo tiempo enojada con Twilight ,ya que La mencionada princesa no solo había desconfiado de ella y de las demás, sino que también las había tratado como si fueran poca cosa omas aun como si ellas no significarn nada para ella

Mientras Rainbow, Fluttershy, y Rarity ayudaban a Pinkie a levantarse, la mirada de Twilight pareció relajarse un poco. Sus ojos se suavizaron, y ella sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver a sus amigas.

Rainbow estaba con ua mirada llena de preocupacion acausa e su amiga poor la reciente actitud mostrada

Pinkie estaba algo aturdida y con un enorme chichón en su cabeza. Ni Fluttershy, ni Rarity le dirigían la mirada, y Applejack estaba con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, mirándola con ira. Por último Spike…No estaba.

Las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos en cuanto vio la magnitud del daño que había hecho. Ella nunca había actuado de esa manera, y ni siquiera recordaba por qué estaba enojada en primer lugar. Sunset le había hecho algo imperdonable, sí, pero sus amigas solo querían hablar. Hablar…Con ella. Lo curioso era que no recordaba lo que había hecho, solo recordaba…La ira que sintió al leer la carta de Sunset Shimmer…Que yacía desparramada en el suelo hecha pedazos, y cerca de la pared donde había estrellado a Pinkie, se encontraban los fragmentos de lo que parecía ser alguna especie de artefacto hecho de vidrio y metal que ella no supo identificar al principio.

Una serie de imágenes pasaron volando por su mente. Podía verse a sí misma apuntando con su cuerno a la cabeza de Spike, gritándole a Fluttershy, contestándole de una manera grosera a Rarity…Haciendo callar a Spike, lastimando a Rainbow y Pinkie, quien sostenía un artefacto que parecía ser un detector de mentiras y…También se vio diciendo un lenguaje, que, como le había dicho Rarity…Era impropio de ella.

¿Por qué no podía recordar nada de esta atrocidad

Las lágrimas finalmente escaparon de sus ojos, haciendo el camino a sus mejillas. Le dolía lo que había hecho, más porque…Sus amigas solo querían saber lo que había pasado entre ella y… Sunset Shimmer…Y lo único que hizo fue tratarlas como si no valieran nada.

-Lo…Lo siento, chicas…- Murmuró ella, atragantándose con los sollozos. -No sé…Qué me pasó, ni siquiera recuerdo haber hecho esto…Tengo las imágenes de lo que hice en mi mente pero…Realmente no me acuerdo de haber hecho lo que hice, es como si no hubiese sido yo misma…- Ocultó su rostro entre sus patas, temblando.

Las voces a su alrededor ya no llegaban a ella, podía oírlas hablar, pero no entendía lo que le decían o no quería saber, debido a la culpabilidad que se la estaba comiendo por dentro. Se sentía realmente mal, así no era ella, así no era su modo de actuar, y así no trataba a ningún poni, ni siquiera a sus amigas. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella

Una pezuña suave, pero insegura se posó en su hombro, haciéndola levantar el rostro. Fluttershy estaba a su lado, dándole una mirada amable.

-F…Flu…Fluttershy, yo…- Twilight tartamudeó, queriendo disculparse, decir algo, pero el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas se lo impidieron.

-Está bien, Twilight- Dijo ella tranquilizadoramente. -Entiendo que el enojo sacó la peor parte de ti, pero comprende que solo queremos ayudar.

-Yo…Yo lo sé, es solo que…Nunca me había pasado esto, no que yo…Recuerde…-

-Todos nos hemos enojado alguna vez y a veces decimos y asemos cosas sin pensar en lo hirientes o crueles que pueden ser terróncito de azúcar, Eso es parte de la vida y por eso debes aprender a controlar tus emociones o de lo contrario estas pueden hacer mucho daño a aquellos que amas y aprecias como lo acabas de hacer- Dijo Applejack, limpiándose los ojos, y luego se acercó a Twilight, removiendo las lágrimas de su rostro.

La poni rubia aún se sentía enojada y dolida por la manera en la que Twilight los había tratado a ella, al resto de las chicas y a Spike, pero entendía que no había sido su intención hacerles daño. Ella y el resto de las mane, al igual que Spike, conocían muy bien a Twilight, y aunque nunca la habían visto tan enojada antes, siempre puede haber una primera vez para todo, ¿no

…

Pero lo que Applejack no sabía, era que el origen de la repentina explosión de furia desenfrenada de Twilight, era solo el inicio de algo mas profundo y mas misterioso

Es el inicio de una historia que desataria un pasado que fue olvidado por muchos y que era necesario recordar para que asi twilight y las mane de ambos mundos pudieran hacerle frente a un enemigo que llegaria para terminar aquello que comenzo hace un año atras en el mundo humano

Castillo de canterlot

Una bella y tranquila charla entre dos alicornios y una pony fenix terminaba ,lo cual dejaba enclaro era el hecho de que ella aun buscaba a su hermana mayor para saber por que hizo lo que hizo

En la habitacion de cierta alicornio blanca , cierta charla ocurria en un momento de calma y tranquilidad donde las tres princesas conpartieron un momento de dolor al contar hechos del pasado donde ella intentaba entender el por que de las acciones de cierta pony de melena color ambar,pero cierta pequeña de pelaje ,cabellera y alas doradas tenia una exprecion triste y preocupante en el rostro

-Que pasa flor ,pregunto la alivornio de melena arcoiris

Flor se quedo callada un momento ,ella no esperaba que notaran su preocupacion apesar de intentar mirarse de forma alegre ,aun que ella pensaba que ocultaba bien sus sentimientos no le era posible ocultar ese pesar al saber de las cosas horribles que hizo su hermana

Pues si bien ella deseaba conocer laerdad del por que hizo lo que hizo ,eso no evitaba que ella sintiera un gran miedo al conocer as sobre la crueldad de su hermana

-Tia quiero preguntarte algo ,me perites oir tu respuesta

Celestia ostro un poco de preocupacion al escuchar lo que flor dijo ,pues si bien ellas charlaan de muchas cosas por alguna razon escuhcar el tono en que lo dijo le traia un poco de inquietud al creer o mas bien saber de que queria hablar la pequeña

-Si ,hazla

-Tia ,tu que tanto sabes sobre las terribles acciones de mi hermana

La pegunta de flor dejo un momento de incomodidad y duda sobre las dos monarcas alicornio

DESDE ESTE MOMENTO EMPEZARA EL ARCO CRUELES MENTIRAS Y TRAGICAS VERDADES

Disculpen pero e me corto el internet por varios dias debido a una tormenta y aque se me olvido pagar el telefono a tiempo ,pero ya todo esta arreglado asi que vuelvo a subir fics


	7. La graduacion

ARCO ll CRUELES MENTIRAS Y TRAGICAS VERDADES

este es el segundo arco ,como el anterior se em olvido lo de arco lo deje si pero ahora lesdigo el nombre del primer arco l Twilight y Flor El Comienzo De Una Familia

capitulo 7 la graduacion

Mientras la charla de celestia ,luna y flor tomaba un camino en una direccion diferente ,algo ocurria en el castillo de la amistad

La alicornio lavanda twilight sparkle habia recuperado la cordura despues de haber actuado con una ira que hizo sentir miedo a sus amigas,pues sin saber ella misma por que lo hizo,ella se habia detenido en su desenfrenada furia e ira causada por los recuerdos de su pasado con sunset shimmer ,mientras que las mane no podian comprender el por que de su odio hacia la pony pelifuego ,siendo que antes eran muy buenas amigas ademas de que se hablaban muy bien ,pues a algunos les parecia que fueran hermanas por lo bien que se llevaban

Pero el hecho de que las mane no podian conocer la verdad tras la horrible actitud de su amiga quien no creia ser capaz de confrontar el momento emocional de sus sentimientos hacia la pelifuego

pero las mane aun asi querian saber sobre lo que atormentaba a su amiga y les dolia el saber que twilight no le tenia la suficiente confianza como para poder decirle sobre lo sentimientos y hechos que tanto la atormentaban de su pasado con la pony anaranjada ,ademas de que cuales eran los hechos de hace un año ,un año atras cuando dejo de ir al mundo humano ademas de que ya no se escribia con sunet ,durante un momento las cosas parecian recuperar su humor habitual

Twilight se habia calmado pero aun asi ella sabia muy bien lo que habia hecho ,grito e insulto a sus amigas apesar de que ellas solo querian ayudarla y comprenderla ,mas aun las amenazo ,le grito aa spike y le apunto con su cueno con la intencion de herirlo e incluso ataco a pinki quien solo queria poder ayudar a su amiga quien sufria ,pero al mirar a sus amigas con sus rostros llenos de tristesa ,dolor y algo de enojo ella no pudo evitar caer al suelo y terminar en llanto al no poder explicar lo que ella misma no podia comprender o pedir perdon por sus acciones

…

-Lo siento…Lo siento tanto, no fue mi intención hacer esto…- Susurró la alicornio, arrepentida.

En un momento de gran debilidad twilight solo podia pedir perdon por haber actuado con tanta crueldad contra sus amigas ,quienes solo querian ayudarla ,ademas de que solo estaban preocupadas por el bienestar emocional de su amiga

-Está bien, cariño. No es fácil tolerar una traición, pero confía en nosotras y cuéntanos qué fue lo que te hizo Sunny ,pero eso hazlo cuando te sientas dispuesta a hacerlo y no que estes obligada por nosotros¿hecho-

-Hecho- Contestó Twilight, dándole un abrazo a su amiga modista. -Y te prometo no volver a ser tan vulgar, realmente ese lenguaje no va conmigo.

-Tranquila, querida. A veces se nos va la lengua, hasta a mí me ha pasado el hehco de que he tenido mis momentos e enojo y digo o hago cosas de las que despúes me arrepineto- Sonrió la diseñadora, devolviéndole el abrazo a su amiga.

-¡Weee!- Pinkie tiró a Rarity al suelo, e ignorando las protestas de esta, levantó a Twilight en el aire y le dio un abrazo de oso. -¡Volvió la Twilight que conocemos! ¡La feliz y amable, no la gruñona y grosera!- Exclamó, abrazándola aún más fuerte mientras la miraba fijamente con una ggran sonrisa en el rostro

-Pinkie…No puedo…Respirar- Murmuró la princesa lavanda, quedándose sin aliento a la vez que perdia el conocimiento por la ridicula fuerza de la pony rosa

La alicornio morada empezab a tener una cara azul debido a la falta deaire en su cuerpo por culpa del fuerte abrazo de su amiga la divertida pony fiestera

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento!- Exclamó la poni rosa, sonriendo alegremente. Soltando a la princesa de su apretado abrazo, ella se sentó a su lado, completando un círculo con las demás, y luego continuó. -Pero hablando seriamente, todo poni se equivoca. El enojo es un sentimiento normal en todos, y siento haberte provocado, creo que me excedí con la cantidad de preguntas que hice sobre Sunset. ¡Sin embargo, hay que fijarnos bien en lo que decimos si no queremos herir a nadie!-

-Sí, ahora lo sé…Y te perdono, pero yo soy quien debe disculparse contigo- Dijo Twilight, señalando el chichón en la cabeza de Pinkie. -Perdóname por lastimarte… Y lo siento si te hice daño a ti también, Rainbow…- Murmuró, mirando de reojo a la mencionada.

Ambas pony se miraban un momento con una leve sonrisa en el rostro pero la alicornio noto las marcas causadas los fuertes golpes que le propino la princesa cundo ella estaba consumida en la furia que tuvo durante su momento de descontrol y furia

-Tranquila Twi- Dijo la pegaso multicolor, acercándose con cautela. -He sufrido peores golpes que este. Todo poni tiene arranques de ira, incluso yo, pero la próxima vez no me tires así ¿de acuerdo No vaya a ser que un día de estos me tires al vacío por accidente.

Twilight sonrió levemente ante el usual buenhumor de su amiga rosada , pero frunció el ceño al recordar que Spike no se encontraba y le debía una enorme disculpa por las cosas tan horribles que le dijo e hizo cuando ella habia perdido el control de sus emociones

-Oigan… ¿a dónde fue Spike- Preguntó, mirando la puerta cerrada mientras seguia buxscando al pequeño dragon azul con su mirada

Las chicas se miraron por un momento, y luego hubo un intercambio de palabras entre ellas, palabras que Twilight no pudo comprender. Estaban susurrando tan rápidamente que lo único que ella logró captar fue ¿deberíamos ir a buscarlo

-Pues…Digamos que no se veía muy feliz cuando se fue- Contestó Rainbow Dash finalmente. -Creo que tu forma de hablarle y tus amenazas hacia él hirieron sus sentimientos.

Twilight puso una cara de impresion al revcordar mas claramente las cosas tan horribles que le dijo y entendio que por ahora el pequeño ayudante no queria estar cerca de ella

-¡Rainbow!- Applejack la golpeó con su cola, lanzándole una mirada fulminante. -¿Tuviste que decir eso-

-¿Qué ¡No sabía qué más decir!- Se excusó ella, moviendo sus alas delante de su cuerpo a modo de defensa.

-Entiendo que esté enojado conmigo. No lo culpo- Dijo Twilight, interrumpiendo la breve discusión que se había formado entre Applejack y Rainbow Dash. -¿Pero alguna de ustedes vio a dónde pudo haber ido-

Las mane se mmiraban la una a la otra mientras esperaban a ver quien respondia primero a la pregunta de su amiga

-Lo siento, cariño, pero desgraciadamente no sabemos dónde puede estar- Respondió Rarity. -Salió corriendo y…Ni nos dijo a dónde iba pues se miraba bastante deprimido

Twilight bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas que ya empezaban a formarse de nuevo al escuchar lo que le dijeron sobe spike

Una reaccion bastante natural considerando las crueldades que dijo e hizo hace unos momentos atras

-No puedo creer que le haya hecho lo que le hice…Lo amenacé con mi cuerno...Yo…Nunca le había hecho eso a él...Y lo peor, lo obligué a decirme dónde habían encontrado la carta y luego cuando él estaba…Defendiendo a Fluttershy, le dije que…Se callara… ¿Qué clase de amiga soy...Sé perfectamente lo sensible que es, y sin embargo…Lo traté horriblemente…- Murmuró ella, agitando sus alas nerviosamente.

-Dale tiempo, terrón de azúcar- Dijo Applejack, colocando una pezuña tranquilizadora en el hombro de la princesa. -Es probable que Spike esté resentido contigo por el momento, pero de seguro viene más tarde. No puede dejar de hablarte por mucho tiempo…Espero-

-Si quieres puedo traerlo hasta acá- Rainbow sugirió, volando hacia la puerta, pero un aura púrpura alrededor de ella le impidió salir.

las mane miraban de donde provenia la magia que habia detenido a rainbow dash y provenia de su amiga ,mas ellas no entendian por que twilight no dejaba que la pegaso trajera de nuevo a su amigo el dragon ye que ellas pensaban, que ella era quien mas se alegraria con eso por que asi se podria disculpar con su amigo

-No, Rainbow. Déjalo. Applejack tiene razón, debo darle tiempo. Seguro vuelve luego. Ahora…- La alicornio lavanda respiró profundamente, liberando a Rainbow de su resplandor aural, y luego miró a sus amigas con seriedad. -Quieren saber qué pasó entre Sunset y yo, ¿no es así-

Las chicas asintieron con fuerza mientras esperaban que su amiga les contara sobre el pasado que ella habia tenido con sunset shimmer . Twilight al ver la actitud tan determinada de sus amigas frunció el ceño mientras terminaba sintiendo la ira corriendo por sus venas de nuevo con tan solo recordar a esa chica de cabello ambar cuyo nombre np podia dejar de maldecir

-¿No tengo otra elección

Preguntó la alicornio lavanda con una cara molesta, mientras sus amigas la rodeaban en circulo para poder escuchar la historia que tenia que contar su triste y enojada amiga

El grupo entero negó con la cabeza, negándose a ceder. La princesa de la amistad suspiró con resignación, cerrando los ojos para ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Bien. No me queda de otra- Ella murmuró, a regañadientes, y luego suspiró, algo que había estado haciendo mucho últimamente. -Como dijo Pinkie, Sunset Shimmer y yo éramos muy cercanas. Ella me escribía todos los días para pedirme consejos sobre la amistad o simplemente para charlar un rato conmigo a través del diario, y como ustedes mismas habrán notado, pasábamos horas y horas enviándonos mensajes. Pero durante mi última visita al mundo humano, toda nuestra amistad se fue al carajo…-

-¿Y qué pasó

Preguntó Rainbow dash quien se mostraba muy impaciente al querer conocer mas sobre la relacion que tenian su amiga la alicornio laanda y la rumoreada pony anaranjada

-Lo que pasó fue que… ¡Agg! ¿Por qué les estoy explicando sobre cosas tan olestas y dificiles de decir ,cuando esto.. cuando pueden verlo ustedes mismas con sus propios ojos y asi podran juzgar lo que consideran vbueno y malo ustedes mismas

Exclamó Twilight con irritación, y usando su magia, levitó de uno de los estantes un enorme libro de color lavanda, con una cutie marck en forma de estrella rodeada de varias estrellas pequeñas en la portada

Las mane miraban con curiosidad el libro que sostenia su amiga y le preguntaron que era ese libro ,pero ella solo las miro y les dijo que ese libro es el regalo que le dio sunset en una de sus muchas visitas al mundo humano

Ella lo abrió, revelando diversas fotografías ,Algunas de su infancia, otras con la princesa Celestia, con sus amigas tanto del mundo humano como de este, junto a Spike, Shining Armor y Cadance…Y, finalmente…Había algunas fotografías donde aparecía Twilight siendo abrazada por Sunset Shimmer mientras ambas e miraban muy felices y en lo que a ellas les parecio un abrazo muy cercano para ser solo amigas ,pero ninguna dijo nada sobre eso y prefirieron esperar a que twilight contara mas sobre el pasado

La chica de piel anaranjada con cabello que parecia fuego de color dorado y escarlata estaba dándole una mirada cariñosa a su compñera de cabellera morada y piel violeta, mientras la princesa le devolvía el gentil y calido abrazo con una dulce sonrisa llena de cariño. En otra se podía apreciar a ambaschicas tomándose de las manos y dándose otro breve abrazo en señal de despedida esa ecena aun que bella dejaba un aire de tristesa por la despedida que ambas chicas tenian pero esa ecena termino con Sunset depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de su amiga mientras esta chca e cabello morado se sonrojaba y se preparaba para atravesar el portal de vuelta a Equestria con una cara enrojecida ademas de una alegre y tierna sonrisa en el rostro

-Discúlpame, terrón de azúcar, pero ¿qué tiene que ver ese libro lleno de imajenes muy melosas y cariñosas entre tu y sunset con el tema del que estamos hablando- Preguntó Applejack uien estaba un poco sonrjada al ver las multiples ecenas de abrazos besos y cariñitos que tenian su amiga y la chica de cabellera color ambar

-Es un álbum de recuerdos mágico y no es que solo tenga memorias llenas de melosidad como piensas ,es solo que es lo que mas se muestra - Twilight le respondióun poco sonrojada. -Su nombre original es Digital Magic Book. Puedes guardar tus fotografías más preciadas en él y verlas cuando quieras. Las proyecciones de estas suelen ser como películas, con sonido y todo- Suspiró. -Ese fue un regalo que me dio Sunset Shimmer- Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto hacia el libro. -Ni yo misma sé por qué no lo he quemado aun.

-Eh ya veo ...De acuerdo… ¿Y cómo se activa- Preguntó Rainbow Dash con confusión, ignorando el último comentario de Twilight y mirando el libro más de cerca.

-Fácil, funciona cuando estamos juntas y se libera una chispa de amistad- Contestó la princesa, suspirando con cansancio, y las demás se la quedaron mirando con un semblante de no haber entendido nada. . -Chicas, si realmente quieren ver lo que me hizo Sunset Shimmer, acérquense a mí- Dijo, y la peticion fue cumplida inmediatamente por sus amigas quienes se levantaron

Las mane se separaron, deshaciendo el círculo, y después se juntaron nuevamente en línea recta, con cada una al lado de la otra. Primero estaban Fluttershy, Rarity y Rainbow Dash, seguidas por Pinkie, Applejack y Twilight, quien colocó el libro en frente de toda la pandilla.

-Bien, ya estamos todas ¿y ahora qué- Preguntó Rarity, observando el libro con expectación al igual que las demás.

-Ahora guarden silencio…- Extendiendo sus alas, la alicornio envolvió a sus amigas en un abrazo.

Al principio ellas se quedaron algo extrañadas, pero luego entendieron el mensaje y le devolvieron el gesto a la princesa.

Al sentir el abrazo, Twilight sintió…Nada. Desconcertada, cerró los ojos y se concentró, buscando alguna señal, una chispa de amistad o algo, pero no hubo resultado. En su corazón solo había…Oscuridad. Una negrura infinita amenazaba con tragársela, varias emociones negativas intentaban tomar el control de sus acciones. El rencor, la ira, la tristeza…Y el deseo de venganza contra la pelirroja

Pero… ¿por qué Que ella recordara, no había experimentado estos sentimientos recientemente...No sería… ¿no sería que el arranque de ira que tuvo antes al leer la carta de Sunset Shimmer, y el hecho de que no pudiera recordar haber hecho lo que les hizo a Spike y sus amigas durante el ataque tuviese algo que ver en eso

Todo esto era muy confuso para la princesa, y estaba empezando a preguntarse si…Un momento...Las emociones de ira y odio contra Sunset...La agresividad que tuvo con Spike y sus amigas...El no poder controlar sus acciones...La negrura y la cantidad de sentimientos negativos que había dentro de ella...Y el hecho de que no recordaba haberles hecho daño a Spike y sus amigas... ¿Acaso la magia negra que ella había manipulado esa vez ahora estaba corrompiendo su alma ¡No podía ser! Ella era la portadora de la armonía, ¿Cómo puede siquiera alguien tan puro como ella ser corrompido por una magia como esa Era imposible…

La magia oscura tiene dos variantes diferentes. La magia espectral, la cual puede hacer que un ente maligno se apodere de ti y controle tus acciones, tu forma de pensar, y puede dañar seriamente tu alma. En este tipo de maná, el daño es reversible, tal como lo fue con Sunset y mi hermana. Pero la más peligrosa es la magia nigromántica, magia negra, o energía de la muerte. Esta puede corromper en definitiva todo tu ser para siempre, y por lo general, este tipo de magia es utilizada para invocar a los demonios, vampiros o fantasmas. Puede hacerte cometer actos terribles como lo son el asesinato e incluso puede llevarte a esclavizar a un reino inocente, como fue el caso de Sombra. Ahora que sabes esto, debes comprender que la oscuridad está en todas partes, Twilight. No la vemos, pero siempre está ahí, Al igual que la armonía. Y aunque casi siempre parezca imperceptible, esta puede habitar incluso en los corazones más puros que pueda haber, si no se tiene cuidado. Si vas a experimentar con magia oscura, debes realizar una purificación de la totalidad de tu cuerpo, mente y alma con agua bendita antes, durante y después de manipularla. Si has estado expuesta muy recientemente a ella sin esta protección, una sola gota de esta magia corruptora puede alterar tu alma, tus emociones e incluso tu manera de pensar era lo que le había dicho Celestia una vez, tras regresar del Imperio de Cristal y haber derrotado al rey Sombra.

Twilight había bebido el agua bendita antes, durante y después de estar expuesta a la magia del rey Sombra, gracias a la advertencia que le había dado su mentora, pero hace unos ocho o nueve meses, no había contado con la misma suerte.

Un día, y nada más por curiosidad, se le dio por estudiar algunos hechizos avanzados de magia negra o energía de la muerte. Sin que nadie sospechase de lo que iba a hacer, entró en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Canterlot, aprovechando que tenía acceso a la misma, pero se olvidó completamente del ritual, creyendo que no era necesario ya que ella era la portadora de la magia de la amistad y se suponía que no podía ser afectada por una energía tan poderosa y peligrosa como lo era la magia nigromántica...Qué equivocada estaba. Había jugado con fuego, y lo sabía.

Ni Celestia o sus amigas se habían enterado de lo que había hecho, pues les había salido con la creíble excusa de que quería investigar acerca de los hechizos de viaje en el tiempo escritos por Star Swirl, y que quería estudiar más a fondo la modificación que Starlight Glimmer le había hecho a uno de los pergaminos.

Starlight Glimmer (la cual ahora se encontraba viviendo en Canterlot con su esposa trixie,ademas de que.. pues quería estar más cerca de su amigo Sunburst, con quien pudo expresar cómo se sentía tras que él la hubiera dejado para irse a la escuela de magia), ), ahora era la estudiante personal de Twilight. Era muy poderosa para ser una unicornio, y en ocasiones un poco testaruda. Había veces en las que a la alicornio le tocaba quitarle los libros de magia avanzada para que ella pudiese salir ms pero se ella termino lamentandosede esa accion pues asi fue como ella termino en una serie de situaciones que la llevaron a enamorarse de trixie y por lo que termino casandose con la chica de los espectaulos magicos ,pero aun que a ella no le agrade trixie lo aceptaba debido a que como starlight era su aprendiz ,ella como su maestra debia mostrar apoyo a las deciciones de su amiga

Lamentablemente, incluso las princesas y mentoras tienen fallas, y Twilight no era la excepción. Ahora, por no realizar el ritual de purificación cuando decidió experimentar con magia de esa categoría por su cuenta, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

No encontraba su luz interior…Solo oscuridad. Una terrible, fría oscuridad. Era como si la estuviese llamando, queriendo atraerla hacia todo ese conocimiento… ¡No! No podía permitirse ceder ante esa invitación.

Desesperadamente trató de buscar la chispa, de nuevo, y esta vez pudo localizarla. Allí, casi imperceptible yacía una diminuta mancha brillante de color púrpura. Se concentró intensamente, llamándola a la superficie, y esta finalmente le obedeció.

La mancha empezó a aumentar en su interior, y rápidamente se transformó en una espera de luz que brilló con intensidad, inundándola de pezuñas a cabeza. Las emociones de alegría, esperanza, amor, amistad, armonía…Junto con los recuerdos de las aventuras que tuvo con sus amigas inundaron su mente, haciendo retroceder a la oscuridad al menos por el momento o hatsa que las mismas emociones relaconadas con sunset shimmer,ls cuales fueron las que despertaron su odio vuelvan a salir

El resplandor alcanzó su punto culminante al llegar a su cuerno. La alicornio abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban resplandecientes de magia armónica. Observó a sus amigas, quienes estaban brillando también.

Parecen haber pasado solo segundos desde que iniciamos con esto, pensó.

La luz empezó a acumularse en su cuerno, ansiosa por salir. Dejándola ir, Twilight activó su magia, transmitiéndole todas las emociones positivas que pudo reunir a aquella luz interna que al ser liberada inundó la habitación.

Las seis portadoras de la armonía se elevaron en el aire, y el libro se levantó del suelo y fue con ellas. La chispa de luz, inicialmente de color violeta, pasó a convertirse en una estela de color arco iris que bañó el libro y este pasó a ser de lavanda a un hermosos brillo multicolor

Pronto, el libro y las chicas volvieron al suelo, aunque la luz todavía seguía flotando en el aire. Mientras Rainbow y Pinkie comentaban lo increíble que había sido esa experiencia, las páginas del libro revoloteaban una tras otra, en una danza llena de rostros, voces y colores, lo que distrajo a ambas ponis de su emoción anterior y centraron su atención en el álbum, que parecía tener vida propia. Los sonidos de voces hablando, las imágenes de los lugares, ponis y humanos salían de aquel objeto, como si fuese una pantalla de cine. Para las chicas era como ver una película, solo que a través de un libro mágico que podía hacer que los recuerdos saltaran a la vida y se reprodujeran ante sus ojos como si ellas hubieran estado allí.

Finalmente, la chispa de luz se desvaneció, fijando una página donde se apreciaba una fotografía de Twilight, junto con el resto de las mane seis humanas, incluidas Sunset Shimmer y la contraparte humana de la princesa de la amistad, apodada por las chicas cariñosamente como Sci-Twi quien era identica a la princesa de la amistad a ecepcion de dos cosas que resaltaban a la vista y eran su peinado recojido y los lentes que llevaba

Cada una de ellas, excepto la princesa, llevaba el clásico conjunto de la toga y el birrete que se usaban en las ceremonias de graduación. Sunset y Twilight estaban sumidas en un cálido abrazo, mientras la chica de pelo tocino sostenía su diploma de grado en una mano y la otra sostenía una de las manos de su amiga, llevándola a su cuello donde se hallaba un hermoso relicario hecho de un bello oro rubí, tallado en forma de corazón y con una inscripción en el centro que decía

La amistad y el amor son formas del corazon

Esta es una mención de honor para la señorita Sunset Shimmer, una destacada alumna de la escuela Canterlot High. Felicitaciones por esa excelencia académica y por la solidaridad con tus compañeros y profesores a la hora de ayudar y enseñar sobre los valores que definen el camino que tomaste con voluntad

-Ese fue el día en el que Sunset y mis amigas humanas se graduaron de la escuela secundaria y onde todas tomarian caminos separados para cumplir con sus sueños y metas

Twilight comenzó a explicar, sonriendo con nostalgia, pero ademas con amargura al mismo tiempo y olvidándose completamente de la oscuridad que aún sentía en su alma al mirar el rostro de aquella chica a quien despreciaba

Fue también la última vez que visité el mundo humano antes de que la inquebrantable amistad que había entre Sunset y yo se fuese por los suelos y solo hubiera un sentimiento que nunca pore olvidar

…

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde en Canterlot High, donde el verano estaba en su máximo apogeo. Era 28 de mayo, y Sunset y el resto de las mane estaban sentadas a las afueras de la escuela, cerca de la estatua Wondercolt. La ceremonia de grado había terminado hace un tiempo y el resto de sus compañeros ya se habían ido a casa para celebrar con sus familias y amigos por la graduacion y por el camino que ellos tomarian desde ahora para cumplir sus metas y sueños

Por eso todos los alumnos tendrian una fiesta de graduacion donde todos los alumnos festejarian y convivirian por ultima vez antes de que las vacaciones empezaran y todos tuvieran que hacer sus preparativos para sus futuros planes

Excepto las chicas, por supuesto. Le habían pedido permiso a sus padres (todas menos Sunset, ya que ella no tenia padres pero eso no le afectaba pues ella habia aprendido a superar sus dificultades pors si sola), para celebrar esta ocasión entre amigas y ellos habían estado de acuerdo. Entre las siete habían acordado celebrar en casa de su amiga Equestre, pero antes de empezar la fiesta ellas esperaban la llegada de alguien muy especia que vendria a la graduacion para festejar con sus amigas

Por el momento, las chicas se encontraban hablando entre sí, mientras sostenían los diplomas de grado en sus manos. Sunset Shimmer, en particular, estaba con las manos llenas. No solo tenía su diploma, también se habían añadido un par de placas de madera por mención de honor, con su nombre grabado en ellas.

-Todavía no puedo creer que nos hayamos graduado- Dijo Rainbow Dash con emoción. Su cabello estaba peinado en una trenza hacia arriba, con unos rizos en su flequillo que fueron elaborados cuidadosamente.

-¡Lo sé! ¿Genial, no ¡Ni yo me lo creo!- Exclamó enérgicamente Pinkie Pie, dando saltitos con su pelo esponjado revotando cómicamente. Su peinado consistía en una coleta alta, con pequeñas trenzas y una diadema de color rosa por encima de su cabeza.

-Estoy muy emocionada por haberme graduado, pero voy a echar de menos este lugar- Dijo Sci-Twi, con su pelo en una cola de caballo alta y su flequillo siendo adornado por una flor de color violeta. -Aquí fue donde conocí la verdadera amistad…Todavía recuerdo cuando las conocí, la cantidad de aventuras que vivimos todas juntas y el fiasco de los juegos de la amistad...-

-Sí, yo también voy a extrañar la escuela, sobre-todo las clases y los trabajos escolares- Agregó Fluttershy, soplando su flequillo lejos de su rostro. Su cabello estaba peinado en dos trenzas que caían por sus hombros, con su flequillo siendo atado por un lazo que sostenía una rosa amarilla.

-¡A quién le importan las clases! ¡Ya somos libres!- Exclamó Rainbow, rodando los ojos de felicidad al saber quetendria unatemporada de diversion y juego por las vacaciones que empezzbn la semana entrante

-¡Pero debes admitir que este día fue estupendo,no lo crees Dashie!- Pinkie Pie la tomó por los hombros, dándole un abrazo de oso a la deportisa que correspondio el abrazo por la felicidad que sentia

-De acuerdo…Lo admito, yo también voy a extrañar este lugar, ¡pero la ceremonia fue la cosa más impresionante que he visto en toda mi vida!- Exclamó la atleta, sonriendo mientras seguia devolviéndole el abrazo a su amiga con la misma fuerza cosa que hizo que abas empezaran a sentirse mareadas por los fuertes abrazos que estaban dandose

-Comparto el mismo entusiasmo y también ando nostálgica, chicas. Todo lo que viví durante mi estadía aquí…Los años en los que yo era una insensible, separando a todo el mundo…Cuando robé la corona de Equestria y me transformé en una furiosa demonio...Y cuando la princesa Twilight y ustedes me salvaron de mi propia oscuridad, combinado con mi posterior reforma, cuando me integré en la escuela de nuevo y fui aceptada poco a poco por mis compañeros, sin olvidar el incidente con las sirenas y los juegos de la amistad...Todavía recuerdo ese día cuando conocimos a Sci-Twi, y no me he olvidado de las incontables aventuras que vivimos juntas. Sinceramente, no creí que este día llegaría tan pronto y mucho menos imaginé que recibiría esto-

Sonrió Sunset Shimmer con una mirada llorosa, acariciando el relicario que llevaba en su cuello. Su cabello rojo y amarillo estaba peinado en dos coletas, con el resto del pelo suelto cayendo en cascada por su espalda. En su flequillo, el cual había recortado por encima de sus ojos, llevaba una corona de oro multicolor.

-Wow Sunset, ¡ese fue un discurso impresionante!

Rainbow elogió, lanzando sus brazos en el aire.

-Y tienes que añadir los otros honores que recibiste, como la placa que te dieron por tu sentido de responsabilidad, terrón de azúcar

Dijo Applejack, sonriéndole suavemente. Su cabello estaba recogido en una larga trenza rubia, con el sombrero complementando el conjunto.

-¡Y no te olvides de la placa que ganaste por tu contribución a la hora de ayudar a crear nuevos aparatos tecnológicos!- Pinkie añadió.

-Sí, ¿quién diría que eras tan buena inventando esos aparatejos Sabes bastante de informática, no me extrañaría si hubieses sido tú quien creara la cuenta de Anon-a-miss en MyStable y luego manipularas a nuestras hermanas para parecer inocente- Rainbow comentó, sin percatarse de que había herido los sentimientos de alguien en particular por la cruel broma que hizo sin querer

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Eso fue grosero!- Gritó Rarity con una mirada reprobatoria hacia ella. Su cabello, el cual estaba planchado en lugar de permanecer rizado como de costumbre, estaba recogido en una coleta a medio lado, con varias flores y joyas adornando su flequillo ,cosas que la hacian ver muy elegante y bella

-¿Qué Solo era un comentario- la chica cian se defendió, cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba la mirada sin comprender lo hiriente de su comentario

-Sí, un comentario que hirió profundamente a alguien- Dijo Applejack con severidad, dándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas y haciendo que la atleta mirara hacia Sunset, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y una mirada triste en su rostro. -Sabes que ella es inocente y aún le duele que la culpen de un crimen que no cometio y mas aun que seamos nosotras las que la acusemos de eso nuevamente

-Uh oh, mierda- Murmuró la peli-multicolor, dándose cuenta de lo que le había hecho a su amiga era un horrible recordatorio de que aun sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara o cuanto ella se esforsara por demostrar qu habia ca,biado siempre estaria presente el recuerdo de su pasado. -Lo siento, Sunset. No debería haber dicho eso ,es solo que e me salio sin querer y bueno no lo esperaba que este comentrio te afectaria todavia

-Está bien, Dash- Contestó ella, alzando la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa. -Ya estoy acostumbrada esas acusaciones tan dolorosas, supongo…-

-Hey Sunset, ¿cuánto falta para que llegue la princesa Twilight- Preguntó Applejack cambiando el tema, para alivio de la chica de cabello atardecer quien tenia una yriste expresion en el rostro

¿Aún le dolía recordar ese incidente Claro que sí, y sobre todo por la forma en la que la trataron sus amigas cuando habían creído que era ella la que publicaba cosas vergonzosas de todo el mundo. La única que había confiado en su palabra y la había consolado todo el tiempo, había sido la princesa Twilight, y si no hubiese sido por ella, quién sabe qué habría sido de la chica de pelo tocino.

Después de haber sufrido bastante durante varios días, la verdad salió a la luz. Las verdaderas culpables habían sido nada más ni nada menos que Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, quienes habían creado la cuenta de Anon-a-miss porque habían estado celosas de que sus hermanas mayores pasaran más tiempo con la ex villana y que por esa razon ya no pasaran tiempo con sus hermanas menores,el simple hecho de tener celos fue lo que inicio el incidente de Anon-a-miss

Comprendiendo que habían llegado demasiado lejos a tal punto de herir profundamente los sentimientos de alguien inocente, las tres autoras del hecho se disculparon, borraron delante de toda la escuela la cuenta de Anon-a-miss, y recibieron seis meses de detención. Pero, si bien las tres niñas se habían disculpado con Sunset, sus amigas no parecían acordarse de que tenía sentimientos y ni siquiera se habían molestado en decir un lo siento. Ella lo había dejado estar, aunque cada vez que alguna tocaba el tema la herida se volvía a abrir.

Alejando esos recuerdos del pasado, Sunset Shimmer se centró en responder la pregunta que había formulado Applejack.

-Debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. Es una lástima que no pudiese estar en la ceremonia- Contestó, abriendo el diario mágico a una página donde se leía en idioma ecuestre, Sunset, siento no haber podido llegar a tiempo para la ceremonia, pero ya estoy configurando el portal. Estaré allí en un momento, no se vayan a celebrar sin mí. -Supongo que se le presentó algún contratiempo, pero me escribió cuando estaban entregando los diplomas diciendo que iba a abrir el portal para venir y que la esperáramos- Continuó, traduciendo las palabras escritas en el diario.

-¿Bueno, cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar- Preguntó Rainbow con impaciencia despues de haber esperado por mas de media hora

-Ten paciencia, llegará en cualquier momen…To…-

Justo en ese instante, el portal brilló, y alguien salió de él, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Auch- Murmuró la figura que había salido de la estatua, aturdida. -Pensé que…Ya estaba acostumbrada a este viaje-

-¡Twilight!- Exclamaron las chicas, corriendo a abrazar a la chica que paso por el portal dimensional

-Eh, hola a todas...Y perdón por llegar tarde- Twilight sonrió tímidamente, levantándose del suelo para recibir a sus amigas.

las mane se alegraron al ver a la contran parte pony de su amiga humana ,pues ella era la chica que as ayudo a recuperar la amistad que ellas habian perdido ,por otra parte sunset sentia ua gran felicidad en su corazon al ver a la gran amiga que la ayudo a recobrar el camino que habia perdido debido a su corrupcion

buenas ,buenas como veran estare subiendo fics de esta serie cada semana para dar con el primera saga de este fic que estara compuesto de seis sagas ,cada una respondiente a un elemento de la armonia y que traera muchas cosas interesante

como parte adicional dire que me inspire en varias series live action ,cartoons y animes y mangas para componer la larga historia que tendra esta saga de fics ademas de que los otros fics que estoy escribiendo tambien los subirede forma simultanea enter cada semana y cada dos semanas

una vez mas disculpas por mi tardanza pero hubo varios problemillas entre los cuales estuve enfermo y se me corto la coneccion a internet por que se me olvido pargar el telefono asi que estuve sin internet para subir mis aportes pero ya estoy bien y subire mas adelante muchos aportes de diferentes series

espero que lo disfruten


	8. futuras metas y sentimientos cambiantes

ARCO 2 CRUELES MENTIRAS Y TRAGICAS VERDADES

capitulo 8 futuras metas y sentimientos cambiantes

La graduacion de los alumnos de tercer año de canterlot hight habia terminado ,mientras que muchos empesaban los preaprtivos para el siguiente año escolas ,los recien garduados miraban hacia adelante con los ojos llenos de determinacion por las nuevas opotunidades que tendrian y miraban el pasado con añoransa por los viejos recuerdos y experiencias que habian pasado en su divertida vida como estudiantes de la secundaria canterlot

Aun con todas las dificultades que pasaron y los problemas que enfrentaron ,todo debido a la llegada lel atque de una pony de otro mundo que buscaba la dominacion del mundo por el simple hecho de que deseaba un proposito que llenara el vacio que sentia en su corazon y para obtener lo que ella siempre habia buscado pero que no habia encontrado fue alg que mejoro su vida y le dio lo que ella siempre anelo,si ese vacio habia sido llenado con el sentimiento de la amistad de siete amravillosas amigas que en el momento de mayor debilidad le ofrecieron lo que ella siempre habia buscado un hermoso sentimiento de amor y cariño

Pero aun con la finalidad del gobierno tiranico en la escuela que tenia la peliambar sobre el insttuto ,ella al final fue perdonada y con el paso de los dias,ella demostro su cambio alas personas que creian en ella ,mientras terminaba ayudando a los estudiantes de muchas formas

Pero su pedon no era el sufuciente para que ella fuera aceptada por todos aquellos a los que habia herido en el pasado ,por que aunque le gustara ser necesitada y apoyada por sus compañeros ,para ella solo un amor era el que ella necesitaba mas que nada y era el amor ,la comprension y la amabilidad de aquellas chicas que estuvieron a su lado cuando ella habia caido en la profunda derrota a manos de aquella chica que brillaba con mas fuerza en sus ojos ,si esa chica de cabello azul y piel morada con hermosos y profundos ojos que de alguna forma la hacian sentir muy feliz al ser ella la chica donde los ojos de la princesa mas se posaban cad vez que ella venia de visita al mundo humano

La llegada de la princea twilight era algo que esperaba la peliambar ,por que apesar de haber decidido quedarse en el mundo humano para enmendar sus errores y entender mas afondo las enseñansas quesu maestra le habia inculcado con tanta pasion pero por culpa de su gran orgullo ella no habia sabido apreciar ella habia perdido todo lo que alguna vez tuvo en la equestria pony ,el amor de una alicornio que la crio como si fuera su propia hija ,el compañerismo de muchos ponys que ella nunca queso conocer o entender y mas aun los vagos recuerdos de una familia que ella misma habia olvidado y que soñaba con un dia poder encontrar

Pero mas que nada ella extrañaba el sentimiento de amistad ,cariño y afecto que ella sentia cuando se encontraba con la peli morada ,si sunset aunque no lo admitiera honestamente a su corazon ella extrañaba a su primera amiga de una forma que la hace sentir como si ella no pudiera esconder por mucho mas los sentimientos de afecto y cariño que ella sentia hacia su mejor y primera amiga la cual era muy especial ,si ella exytrañaba mucho a aquella chica que le extendio la mano cuando ella habia perdido la batalla donde podria por fin encontrar el proposito de su existencia ,aun cuando ese proposito fuera ser una terrible villana que traeria sufrimiento a muchos seressde ambos mundos ,pero en lugar de eso encontro el camino que que la llevo al lugar donde pertenecia

Aún llevaba la misma ropa que tenía la primera vez que llegó al mundo humano, junto con su mochila, pero con un nuevo estilo de peinado complementando el conjunto. Este consistía en dos coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, con el resto del pelo sobrante suelto y cayendo en cascada por su espalda. Su flequillo ahora era más largo, quedándole por encima de los ojos lo cual la hacia ver mas tierna y linda a los ojos de la peliambar

Las chicas veian a la adolecente que habia pasado atrabves del portal del espejo quien estaba todavia tirada sobre el suelo debido a que se trompeso cuando paso por el espejo mientras lucia avergozada por haber caido de la isma forma aun cuando habia pasado muchas veces por el espejo ella siempre terminaba cayendo de la misma forma ,por lo que empesaba a acostumbrarse pero aun asi su forma avergonsada se veia muy tierna a los ojos decierta pelirroja

-Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad- Sci-Twi le sonrió a su contraparte pony , siendo la primera en darle un abrazo, uno que su contraparte poni respondió gustosa pues apesar de que ambas son completamente identicas en o fisoico ,ellas aun eran algo diferentes en lo mental por lo que mas que llamarlas la misma persona seria mas como que las compararan como gemelas con gustos parecidos y diferentes

-Sí, buen uso del dicho popular. He de admitir, todavía se siente un poco raro estar hablando con mi otra yo. Por no hablar del hecho de que estoy abrazando a mi otra yo- Dijo la pricesa mientras ambas Twilights se echaron a reír felizmente mientras seguian abrazndose y compartiendo el mismo pensamiento de cofianza y cariño como si ellas fueran hermanas gemelas que se reencontraban despues de no haberse visto en mucho tiempo

-Uy…Querida, me gusta tu nuevo look. Combina perfectamente con tu sonrisa ademas deque tus dos coletas te hacen ver mas llamativa- Rarity elogió, guiñándole un ojo a la princesa que se alegraba al ver como la elojiaban sus amigas

-Gracias. Este nuevo estilo de peinado fue idea de tu contraparte ,quiero decir de la rarity de mi mundo- Contestó la princesa con una sonrisa.

-Realmente te hace ver mas linda y radiante ,dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro sunset quien se habia quedado mirando fijamente a la princesa twilight cosa que notba la prinea y le alegraba el hecho de ser vista por la peli ambar

-Gracias me alegra que te guste ,respondio la princesa con una sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas ddebido a los cumplidos de sunset

-Ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir- Habló Fluttershy, siendo la siguiente en abrazar a su amiga quien seguia sonrojada por la felicidad que sentia al ser elojiada por la peliambar

-Oh- Twilight bajó los ojos con vergüenza, devolviéndole el abrazo a la chica amarilla y soltándola poco después. -Lo siento. Normalmente no suelo llegar tarde a nada, pero tuve que firmar unos papeles muy importantes que me llegaron desde Canterlot a última hora y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-¿Y no tienes a Spike para que los firme por ti ,digo despues de todo el siempre dice y se enorgullece de gritar a los cuatro vientos que el es tu gran ayundante

Preguntó Rainbow con curiosidad mientras volteaba a los lados para ver al cachorro que siempre la ayuda con sus entrenamientos

-Sí, pero él solo me ayuda a organizar,etiquetar y catalogar los papeles y otros asuntos,pero yo tengo que firmar y leer siempre cada documento importante y mo ta importante. Ese es mi deber real- Contestó la princesa, suspirando cansinamente debido al trabajo que hace como princesa de una region del reino equestre

-Aburrido...- La chica cian se quejó, cruzando los brazos debido a que siempre trata los trabajos aburridos como aburridos

-No te imaginas la razón que tienes- Dijo la Twilight poni, riendo ante la reacción de su amiga mientras miraba sunset,si solo alguien estuviera a mi lado como una secretaria especial de melena color ambar con bello pelaje anaranjado tabien necesario que sea habil tanto en magia ademas de estudios avanzados en diferentes areas ,que me ayurdara de muchas formas especiales en el trabajo y en mcasa

Las mane parecian entender el verdadero significado de las palabas de la princesa y solo pensaban en una chica que consiguiera tener todas las caracteristicas ,la la chica en la que pensban era en cierta pelirroja

Pero el problema era que la unica que no parecia entender el verdadero significado de las palabras de twilihgt sparkle era la misma pelirroja a la que le daban las indirectas de forma tan direct

Pero la pelifuego es como los tipicos personajes enamorados que siempre demuestran su amor pero nunc saben cuando son correspondidos

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Twi- Sunset le sonrió cariñosamente, atrayéndola en un cálido abrazo. -Te he echado tanto de menos. Aunque hablemos todos los días a través del diario, no es lo mismo- comentó, sin que la sonrisa dejara su cara.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Sunny. Te extrañé mucho- Respondió la princesa con su propia sonrisa, devolviéndole el gesto, pero luego vio las placas que Sunset sostenía en sus manos junto con el diploma. -Uy ¿y eso ¡Aquí hay algo nuevo!-

Sunset sonrió y le extendió la mano, mostrandole ambas placas las cuales representaban sus logros en la escuela

-Te presento a la señora responsabilidad y al señor inventor- Comenzó, con una enorme sonrisa

-Sunset eso es lo que creo que es

La princesa de la amistad miraba las dos placas que mostraban los esfuerzos de la eliambar ,los cuales por fin daban frutos ya que despues de tantos meses de ointentar demostrar que su cambio no era una actuacion y que ella realmente habia cambiado para bien y eso era algo que le alegraba a la princesa pues aunque no lo demostrara ella sentia mucha preocupacion ya que pensaba que sunset nunca seria aceptada debido a su pasado oscuro ,pero el hecho de que ella luciera asi de feliz por ser reconocida y elogiada por sus compañeros era algo que de verdad le traia mucha felicidad a la twilight pony

-Si me las dieron en la graduacion como reconocimiento por ser de gran utilidad a la hora de crear aparatos tecnológicos y ser responsable académicamente ,ambas placas son pruebas de que mi esfuerzo habran dado frutos des pues de todos mis esfuerzos para mostrar mis cambios

Al finalizar, recibió otro gran abrazo por parte de la princesa, quien tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro mientras sentia el calido cuerpo de la pelifuego ,el cual se apretaba con fuerza al suyo mientras sentia los enormes pechos de la pelifuego que aun eguian cubiertos por el traje de la graduacion se notaban ,lo cual le daba una sensacion de placer a la princesa mientras sentia esos enormes pechos , los cuales se presionaban contra lo suyos

Mientras ella sentia el cuerpo tan rebosante de sensualidad y atractivo ,pero sintio como las mradas de las mane y en como se notaban sus miradas de preocupacion a lo que pudiera pasar si ambas chicas seguian asi de juntas ,en lo que a sus ojos se miraba como una muestra de amor ferviente

-¡Esto es increíble! ¡Felicitaciones Sunset! Te mereces esto y más- Dijo con orgullo twilight pra aparentar no estar muy sonrojada por el reciente y calido abrazo que le habia dado a su querida amiga especial

-Je...Gracias- Murmuró, sonriendo tímidamente. -¿Puedes llevarlas en tu mochila, por favor Es que…No traje la mía-

-Claro- Respondió la princesa, abriéndola y metiendo ambas placas dentro. -Y dame también el diario y el diploma, así no tienes que cargar con todo eso sola- Le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Oh no, no quiero ponerte peso extra- Dijo Sunset, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Dámelos! Es una orden- Exclamó la princesa de la amistad, con un tono altanero que hizo reír a la chica de pelo tocino quien finalmente le entregó ambos materiales.

-Su orden ha sido cumplida como usted lo pidió, su alteza- Habló Sunset, aún entre risas.

-Gracias por ser tan obediente. Así me gusta- Comentó la chica lavanda, intentando no reír.

-En serio, ya parece que ambas son hermanas algo muy cercanas. Incluso tienen el mismo estilo de peinado. Si no fuera por la corona que tiene Sunset, lucirían iguales- Comentó Rainbow con una carcajada, haciendo que las demás respingaran con molestia hacia ella.

-Bien hecho dash ,espero que ya estes feliz por que arruinaste el momento tan intim entre ambas como siempre- Rarity se quejó, mirando como Sunset y Twilight rompían el contacto, pero no se alejaban una de la otra quedando muy cercas mientras se miraban de forma avergozada

-Bueno, nos alegra que estés aquí, terrón de azúcar- Dijo Applejack, enviándole una sonrisa. -Ahora vamos a celebrar nuestra graduación como se debe. ¿Sunset, nos guías-

-Con gusto- Contestó la chica de pelo tocino, saliendo del edificio seguida de cerca por Twilight y las demás

-Y bueno ¿qué me cuentan de nuevo ¿Piensan estudiar alguna carrera- Preguntó la princesa de la amistad mientras iban de camino al departamento de Sunset, el cual estaba a tan solo media cuadra.

-¡Oh, oh! ¡Yo primero!- Exclamó Pinkie, agitando los brazos mientras era mrada por todas

-Adelante pues, Pinkie- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa mientras esperaba a oir el sueño de la contraparte humana de su amiga fiestera

-¡Voy a estudiar repostería y ahorraré para viajar a Italia y convertirme en la mejor cocinera de la historia!-Exclamó la niña rosada, sonriendo alegremente.

-Yo voy a estudiar arte y diseño y aspiro algún día viajar a Francia, ¡el país de la moda y el glamour!- Rarity sonrió, con una mirada soñadora en su rostro mientras sostenia la mano de applejack

-Bueno, no estaba segura al principio, pero decidí estudiar agricultura- Comentó Applejack. -Así mis manzanas serán mejores cada día y por eso ire a uno de los lugares onde las mejoresfrutas son cosechadas francia

-Voy a estudiar medicina. Espero ser una gran veterinaria y por eso entrare en la academia de medicina de zakal ,la ciudad de la medicina y el deporte - Fluttershy dijo tímidamente, jugando con un mechón de su pelo

-¡Y yo voy a estudiar aviación para poder entrar a la fuerza aérea de los Wonderbolts! y por eso mismo mi destino es la cuidad del deporte y la medicina zakal que se encuentra en el estado de floral Exclamó Rainbow mientrasabrazaba a su amiga la amante de los animales, saltando medio metro en el aire.

-No lo dudo. Estoy segura de que así será- Twilight sonrió, y se dirigió a su contraparte humana. -¿Y tú, Sci-Twi ¿Qué piensas estudiar-

-Adivina- Respondió ella, sonriendo juguetonamente. -Es algo que he mencionado que me gusta mucho y en lo que soy muy buena.

-Hmm... ¿Vas a estudiar matemáticas y ciencias- Preguntó la princesa, a sabiendas.

-¡Sí!- Sci-Twi respondió, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

-Lo supuse. Conozco cada parte de mí, así que no me extraña que tú tengas mis mismos gustos. Después de todo, somos idénticas- Dijo la Twilight poni, sonriendo y alborotándole el cabello cariñosamente a su homóloga humana, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. -¿Y en cuáles universidades van a estudiar- Preguntó mientras se acercaban al edificio donde vivía Sunset Shimmer.

-¡Vamos a estudiar en Everton University! Sci-Twi la sugirió, ¡y lo mejor es que allá están disponibles todas las carreras que queremos estudiar!- Exclamó enérgicamente Pinkie Pie, sacando de quién sabe dónde un sobre que tenía la firma de Everton University, la cual, sorprendentemente, era dirigida actualmente por la directora Celestia y la subdirectora Luna.

-Si ,asi todas etaremos otros 3 años juntas de escuela antes e que partamos a diferentes lugares para cumplir nuestros sueos ,respondio rainbow dash mientras sostenia la mano de fluttershy

Twilight mostraba gran alegria al saber que sus amigas deseaban permanecer todavia un tiempo juntas antes de que ellas se tuvieran que se parar para alcanzar las metas que tenian planeadas para poder cumplir sus sueños

-Eso me pone contenta, que no se vayan a separar. Espero que sepan enfrentar juntas todos los obstáculos que se vienen- Dijo la princesa, examinando el sobre. -Todas ustedes han escogido unas carreras maravillosas, que de seguro las conducirán al éxito. ¿Y tú, Sunny ¿Qué piensas estudiar- Preguntó, tocándole el hombro a la ex unicornio.

-¿Yo- Ella dudó, deteniéndose de golpe y girando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su mejor amiga. -Um...La verdad no lo sé. Estaba pensando en quedarme aquí y estudiar ingeniería informática. Pero…- Se detuvo, tomando una respiración profunda, y luego soltó el aire, suspirando con nerviosismo y apartando la mirada.

Twilight observó el rostro de su amiga con preocupación. Parecía estar debatiendo internamente consigo misma, tratando de decidir si era o no buena idea decir lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

-Sunset- Murmuró la princesa, acercándose a su lado y envolviéndola en un reconfortante abrazo. -Sé que algo te está afligiendo. Tiene que ver con el hecho de… ¿Volver a casa ¿A Equestria-

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos momentos, y Twilight estaba más que segura de que había dado en el blanco. Sunset no se movió, no dijo nada al principio, pero luego de unos tensos segundos le devolvió el abrazo a la chica lavanda con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de esta.

-Sí…- Admitió, con voz rota y suave. -He estado pensando en volver…Esta vez para quedarme. Quiero hacer las paces con todos a quienes lastimé…Y también deseo empezar de cero, y aprender más de la magia de la amistad contigo y tus amigas. Pero…No voy a mentir, tengo miedo…Miedo de ver a Celestia de nuevo ¿qué pasa si ella no me perdona por lo que hice-

La princesa de la amistad le acarició el pelo, sintiendo las lágrimas de Sunset contra su blusa, pero a ella no le importaba. En este momento, lo más importante era el bienestar de su amiga.

-Es bueno que quieras volver. Pero no debes tener miedo. Como tú misma me dijiste una vez, tu pasado no es hoy, y el futuro es lo que te define en este momento. Eres una nueva persona y poni ahora, y estoy segura de que todos aquellos a quienes hayas lastimado tendrán la suficiente pureza en sus corazones para perdonarte.

Sunset se separó del abrazo, levantando la mirada hacia su amiga con ojos llorosos.

-No lo sé, Twilight. Siento que ningún poni me perdonará después de todo lo que he hecho en Equestria y aquí...-

-Oh, ¿pero yo no lo hice- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa, dejando a la otra chica inmóvil. -Sunset, todo poni, o persona, comete errores. Incluso yo los he cometido. Ni siquiera las princesas como yo son inmunes a cometer equivocaciones. Te garantizo que si quieres volver a tu verdadero hogar, estaré encantada de recibirte en mi castillo y estaré contigo cuando te sientas preparada para disculparte con aquellos a quienes les hiciste daño. Y no te preocupes por la princesa Celestia, ella ya te ha perdonado. De hecho, lo primero que hizo cuando yo regresé a Equestria después de derrotarte, fue preguntarme por ti. No guarda ira ni decepción contra ti, me ha dicho en incontables ocasiones que te echa mucho de menos.

Sunset le sonrió a su amiga, dándole un cálido abrazo. La princesa tenía razón. ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada No tenía nada que temer. Si Twilight le había dicho que Celestia no la odiaba por lo que había hecho, entonces no sería encerrada en la luna, el sol, el tártaro, o incluso en el calabozo. Ahora que ella era una nueva poni, podía disculparse con todos aquellos que había herido. Y si Twilight la había perdonado, entonces ¿por qué ellos no

-Tan sabia como siempre- Susurró Sunset, con una mirada cariñosa. -Gracias por tus palabras, Twilight. Necesitaba oír eso- agregó, limpiándose las lágrimas restantes de sus ojos.

-Siempre estaré aquí cada vez que me necesites- Dijo la princesa, sonriendo mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su amiga.

-Es por eso que te quiero tanto. Siempre has estado tan pendiente de mí y tienes las palabras correctas para hacerme sentir mejor…-

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué están esperando Ya llegó el ascensor!- Gritó Rainbow Dash desde lejos, haciendo que ambas chicas se separaran inmediatamente solo para darse cuenta de que sus amigas ya se encontraban dentro del edificio.

-¿En qué momento se adelantaron- Exclamó Twilight con incredulidad.

-Tal vez cuando vieron que me estaba sintiendo mal- Contestó Sunset, suspirando con tristeza. -Desde el incidente de Anon-a-miss nuestra amistad no es la misma. Hay días en los que me siento excluida, últimamente han dejado de invitarme a las pijamadas semanales. Y si lo llegan a hacer, siempre soy la última que me entero. Lo que más me duele es que…Ellas ya no me prestan atención cuando estoy deprimida. Solo en algunas ocasiones, pero la mayoría del tiempo prefieren irse, como pensando que yo necesito estar sola. Pero la verdad es que cada vez que me siento de esa manera, lo que más quiero es a alguien con quien hablar. Incluso Sci-Twi ha empezado adoptar la misma actitud distante. Pero a pesar de todo eso…Siguen siendo mis amigas. Porque las quiero cerca de mí, y también porque sé que aún se preocupan de mi bienestar, a pesar de que a veces se alejen como si yo no les importara…-

-Sunset, de haber sabido que te sentías de esa manera, habría venido inmediatamente. Eso de que te ignoren cuando más las necesitas me parece algo cruel e insensible…-

-Yo lo sé- Sunset respondió, colocándole una mano en el hombro. -Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora. Voy a estar bien…-

-¿Segura- Preguntó la princesa, dudosa.

-Sí, Twilight. Siempre y cuando te tenga a ti- Le sonrió cariñosamente.

-En todo momento, Sunny.- Ella contestó, devolviéndole la sonrisa. -¿De verdad no quieres que hable con ellas-

-No, déjalo así. Yo he tratado de solucionarlo por mí misma, pero sin importar cuánto les diga que las quiero y que las necesito, cuántas cartas les escriba o cuánto afecto les dé, siguen ignorando mis sentimientos de malestar. Ni siquiera se molestaron en decir un lo siento tras el incidente de Anon-a-miss…Después de la forma en la que desconfiaron de mí…-

-Sinceramente me decepcionan- Dijo Twilight, negando con la cabeza. -Pensé que te estaba dejando en buenas manos- Suspiró pesadamente. -Perdóname. Yo…Creí que ellas…-

-¿Creíste que serían como sus contrapartes poni- Sunset adivinó. -Son jóvenes humanas, Twilight. Aún tienen mucho que aprender de la vida, pero sobre-todo de la amistad. Pueden ser iguales a nuestras amigas de Equestria en apariencia, pero no en personalidad y madurez. Son almas completamente diferentes. Las contrapartes poni son nobles y dispuestas a escuchar, las de aquí solo…Solo desconfían de mí y me señalan con el dedo cuando pasa algo, y para ellas, la primera persona culpable de esparcir rumores siempre soy yo…Y ni se molestan en escuchar lo que tengo para decir.

-Pero sabes que me tienes a mí- Le sonrió la princesa. -Y voy a estar dispuesta a escucharte cada vez que necesites una amiga a tu lado.

Sunset le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole una dulce mirada a su gran amiga, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle…La chica que la había salvado de su propia oscuridad, de su más grande perdición. Le debía una inmensa deuda, no solo por lo que había hecho por ella, sino también porque la princesa fue la primera en ofrecerle una mano amiga y guiarla en el camino de la amistad. Para ella, Twilight no solo era su mejor amiga, era como una hermana. Alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente, a quien podía contarle todo…

-Lo sé, y estoy feliz de tenerte como amiga- Dijo Sunset, extendiendo la mano para acariciar la frente de Twilight.

-Yo también- Contestó ella, abrazándola nuevamente. .

-¡Oigaaan! ¿Qué tanto hablan ¡Vengan rápido o si no se va a cerrar esta cosa! ¡Ya me duele el brazo por estar agarrando la puerta con tal de que no se vaya!- Gritó Rainbow de nuevo, en un tono desesperado.

-Será mejor que vayamos con las demás antes de que nos vengan a buscar.- Sunset Sonrió, rompiendo el breve abrazo y poniendo los ojos.

-Tienes razón. Por amor al cielo, la Rainbow Dash de aquí es tan o más impaciente que su contraparte de Equestria- Bromeó.

Sunset se rio de buena gana, empezando a caminar junto a Twilight hacia el interior del edificio.

-Gracias por escucharme, Twi- Murmuró ella, estando a pocos metros de distancia del ascensor donde las demás esperaban con impaciencia.

-En todo momento, Sunset. Sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien, allí estaré- dijo la princesa, con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Ahí están! ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo- Preguntó Applejack cuando finalmente ambas chicas ecuestres se acercaron a la entrada del ascensor.

-Bueno…Nos quedamos hablando sobre algo de nuestro mundo y creo que perdimos la noción del tiempo- Mintió Sunset, sin querer decirles que estaba hablando con Twilight acerca de cómo se sentía, pero tenía la sensación de que ellas ya lo sabían y que por eso se habían adelantado.

-Sí, estábamos hablando de…Cosas relacionadas con la magia, ya saben- La chica lavanda le siguió la corriente, sabiendo que su amiga quería evitar sus sentimientos delante de ellas, y aunque a Twilight no le parecía correcto, entendía que estas mane no eran como sus homólogas poni en Equestria, que se preocupaban profundamente por los sentimientos de cualquiera, sin importar qué tan oscuro fuera su pasado.

A estas chicas no les importaban los sentimientos de su compañera ecuestre, eso era más que evidente. ¿Por qué La princesa no lo sabía, quizá era porque todavía le guardaban rencor por su pasado como villana, o simplemente desconfiaban de ella por alguna otra razón. Lo más triste era…Que quizá…Quizá aceptaban a Sunset en su grupo, solo porque la princesa se los había pedido. Entonces… ¿Para ellas Sunset no era una amiga sino una carga Rayos…Esto le iba a doler cuando se diera cuenta.

-Oh, está bien… ¿A qué piso vamos, Sunset- Preguntó Pinkie señalando los botones del ascensor, los cuales estaban enumerados desde el primer piso del edificio hasta el número noventa.

-Vamos al número XVI- Respondió ella, entrando al ascensor para unirse al resto de la pandilla, con Twilight justo detrás de ella.

-¡Ya era hora!- Exclamó Rainbow, soltando el botón para que se cerrara la puerta.

Sunset presionó el botón XVI, y el ascensor comenzó a subir.

-¡Yipee!- Sonrió Pinkie Pie, saltando de arriba abajo.

-Pinkie, no creo que sea buena idea que saltes aquí.- Sunset la reprendió suavemente.

-Awww, ¡Aguafiestas! ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo- Preguntó, con su pelo desinflándose un poco.

-Porque el ascensor puede tirarnos abajo, sufrir una falla mecánica, y luego apagarse y dejarnos atrapadas- Explicó la chica de pelo tocino con severidad.

-Oh...Bien- Suspiró la joven risueña, con su cabello plano contra su cabeza. -No lo haré de nuevo para que no me sigas regañando como si fueras mi madre…-

-¿Eh Pinkie, yo no te he regañado. Solo te dije que…-

-Oye Sunset Shimmer, ¡tú no le dices a Pinkie qué hacer! ¿Me oíste- Le espetó la chica cian, dejando a Twilight y Sunset mirándose entre sí con confusión.

-¿Qué ¿Qué fue lo que dije, Rainbow- Se defendió Sunset, aún sin salir de su asombro.

-Le dijiste a Pinkie que no saltara en el ascensor como si tuvieras algún dominio sobre ella- Dijo Sci-Twi, dándole una mirada fulminante.

-Sí, eso es ser una mandona- Le siguió Fluttershy, alzando la voz.

-Querida, ese gesto fue muy grosero viniendo de ti- Agregó Rarity, dándole una mirada reprobatoria. -Sobre-todo teniendo en cuenta que estamos frente a la realeza- Añadió, señalando discretamente a Twilight.

-Chicas, yo no…-

-Shimmer, no puedes impedir que Pinkie haga lo que quiera. Si ella quiere saltar en el ascensor, no tienes derecho a impedírselo- Dijo Applejack, dándole una mirada molesta.

La princesa de la amistad estaba observando la discusión sin sentido ¿a qué había venido todo eso Sunset Shimmer solo le había dicho a Pinkie que no saltara en el ascensor y sus amigas habían regañado a la pobre chica sin razón aparente solo porque había reprendido a la joven rosada.

-Solo lo dije por su seguridad. No les digo más nada si van a tratarme de esa manera. Siempre soy yo la mala de la película- Murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Eso es Sunset, calladita te ves mejor- Advirtió Rainbow con frialdad.

El ascensor rápidamente llegó al piso XVI como queriendo apiadarse de Sunset Shimmer, quien fue la primera en salir de él, se acercó a la puerta de su departamento, insertó la llave, y dejó pasar a las demás quienes se encontraban detrás de ella, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El departamento era un lugar muy grande, ademas de ser bastante acogedor. Conformado por alredededor de cuatro de habitaciones grandes que incluian su escritorio ,ropero ademas de su baño y un balcón para cada una, una sala de estar de tamaño considerable junto a la cocina ademas de un comedor, y un cuarto para lavar la ropa, tenía todo lo necesario para que una joven como Sunset Shimmer pudiese vivir por su cuenta una vida muy agrdable y tranquila ademas de que habia suficiente espacio para que las mane y las dos twilights vivieran con ella

-Bueno, ¿hay música o qué- Preguntó Rainbow Dash en tono grosero, acostándose en el sofá de la sala.

Sunset asintió lentamente, señalándole el reproductor de música que se encontraba al lado del televisor y entregándole el control remoto, manteniendo una mirada distante y triste en su rostro.

-Querida, sé una buena anfitriona y por favor tráeme un-

-Me voy a mi habitación.- Sunset se dio la vuelta bruscamente, alejándose de sus amigas seguido de entrar a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta con llave.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que nadie la seguía y se encontraba sola, se sentó en la cama, hundiendo su cara entre las manos.

¿Por qué sus amigas la trataban de esa forma Ni que ella hubiera hecho algo malo, lo único que hizo fue advertirle a Pinkie que no saltara por su seguridad. ¿Y así le pagaban ¿En vez de agradecerle por preocuparse tanto por su amiga…La acusaban de mandona

Todo esto empezó después del incidente Anon-a-miss, y si bien ya se sabía quién era, ella sentía que sus amigas la seguían tratando de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron durante esos días insoportables. Con frialdad, culpándola de todo, y sin creerle nada.

Sunset gimió cuando la primera de muchas lágrimas trazó el camino hacia sus mejillas. Se sentía tan sola…Ni siquiera el fuerte volumen de la música proveniente de la sala podía llegar a ella. Solo…Solo oía el silencio, la soledad…Algo que en verdad la aterraba ,mientras que en la oscuridadde su habitacion se miraba a ella que mientras manteni los ojos errados y soltaba algunas lagrimas ,de repente de sus ojos empezo a emanar una neblina purpura que daba una sensacion de miedo a cualquiera que vira a la chica

en el proximo capitulo los setimientos de las mne por sus parejas y la oscuridad consumira a sunset ,mientras twilight piensa en si debe dejar a sunset con ellas o llevarsela al mundo pony

este capitulo no fue demasiado reeditado pero los siguientes si lo seran


	9. sentimientos de parejas y calido hogar

ARCO 2 CRUELES MENTIRAS Y TRAGICAS VERDADES

capitulo 9 sentimientos de parejas y el calido hogar de la familia apple

Las emociones de twiligt la habian dejado muy triste despues de haber herdo y atacado a sus amigas pero aun asi ella no podia o no queria decir sobre su dolor ,el cual era la causa de sus emociona¿es tan inestables ,por que aun que ella deceara hacerlo el hecho de que no podia y no que ria hablar de su antigua amiga sunset shimmer era un hecho que preocupaba a las mane

Pero en medio de una tranquila discucion twilight entendio que debia decirles lo que paso ente ela y sunset shimme en la visita que tuvo en el mundo humano hace 1 año atras y de las dolorosas y tristes experinecias que paso a causa de su odiada examiga

La princesa de la amistad twilight sparkle habia llegado por fin ,pero despues de haber pasado un rato con las mane y sunset ella entendio que algo pasaba entre las chicas que eran las ontra partes humanas de sus amigas pony y la ex pony que habia decidido quedarse en el mundo humano para enmendar sus errores pasados y asi poder encontrar el perdon por todas las cosas tan horribles que causo debido a sus deseos de gloria y poder

casa de sunset

En ponyville despues de la graduacion las chicas se mantuvieron esperando un rato junto a la estatua del cabllo queera el el gurdian de la puerta dimencional que era el vinculo entre los dos reinos ,el reino humano y el reino magico de equestria ,pero mientras sunset y las mane esperaban a la twilight ella entendio que aunque el tiempo habia pasado la distancia entre ella y sus amigas humanas se hacia mas evidente ,por que aun que ella habia demostrado su inocencia en el caso de el sitio wub escolar que difundio los secretos de muchos alumnos ,por alguna razon sus amigas aun sospechaban que ella tenia que ver en ese incidente de alguna forma ,yaque ellas tenian la leve mpresion de que fue ella quien engaño a sus hermanas para hacer todo lo que hicieron y ella parecer una inocente victima a los ojosde las personas

Despues de que twilight llegara al mundo humano ella habia paltivcado con las chicas sobre sus sueños y objetivos ,mientas cada una contaba cuales eran sus metas y futuros sueños ,pero entre tanto momento de alegria al escuchar sobre las deciciones que tomarian cada una ella nt la melancolica y triste mirada de su gran amiga sunset quien parcia demostrar algo de tristesa al saber que las mane ya no sentian ningun cariño por ella y qu era mejor que dejara este mundo donde no tenia nada que la atara a esta vida humana ,en un mundo done ella siempre seria una extraña o una existencia que no era igual a las demas vidas de este mundo mientras twilight le ofrecia la oportunidad de volver al mundo equestre para que ella pudiera rgresar con twilight y asi la peliambar pueda aprender mas de la amistad y de la magia ,ademas de que eso en cierta forma alegraria mucho a twilight quien estaria mas tiempo con su querida peliambar

Despues de que las chicas fueran al departamento de sunset a festejar por la reciente graduacion de las chicas y por sus futuros planes ,ellas festejaron con pasion por la reciente graduacion ademas de que aprovecharian para dar los pimeros pasos en sus futuros caminos que ellas habian elejido por cuenta propia ,

Pero habia alguien que no estaba en la fiesta y era una cierta peliambar que se mantuvo encerrada en su cuarto por culpa de la fria actitud de sus amigasellas por una pequeñes se enojaros y criticaron a sunset de forma muy cruel lo cual occiono que ella se encerrara en su habitacion durante toda la fiesta ya que mientras ella permanecia sola en su habitacionla sintiendose muy mal ,la fiesta de garduacion de las chicas habia terminado y ella habian salido para empezar el viaje de regreso a sus casas

Las chicas estaban afuera del edificio donde se quedaba sunset, las chicas mantenian una charla con la princesa twi antes de que partieran a sus respectivas casas mientras la noche cubria al pueblo de ponyville

Ya pasaban de las 10 pm las chicas habian festejado con bebida y musica hasta que no pudieron mas ,para cuando la fiesta termino ya estaba la fria noche que cubria la hermosa ciudad con un manto de estrellas en el cielo

Pero las chicas deseaban llegar a sus casas y arroparse comodamente en sus camas ya que era una de esas hermosas pero heladas noches que siempre dejaban un deseo de seguir dormiendo por un rato mas pero coo ya estaban en vacaciones y e habian graduado las chicas podian tomarse unos dias de relajacion para asi poder estar un tiempo con sus famlias y amigas antes de que empezaran los preparativos de sus nuevas carreras escolares

Pero ya habiendo terminado de festejar las mane salieron del departmento de sunset para retirarse a sus casas ya habiendo caido la noche y la fiesta se habia prolongado un buen rato ,las chicas que estaban afuera del departamento de sunset se despedian las unas de las otras antes de que todas partieran a sus respectivos hogares

-Vaya fue una divertida celebracion de graduacion , ¿ no es asi chicas?

-Si lo fue pinki ,dash que tenia una alegre expresion en el rostro solo podia mirar la bella eccena donde todas sus amigas podian reir una vez mas antes de que ellas tuvieran que hacer los preparativos para las vacaciones y la entrada a la escuela donde ellas harian lo que desean tan ferbiente mente

-Es cierto fue agradable tener buenos recuerdos antes de que los preparativos para nuestros viajes empieces

-Pero querida ,no es como si todas nos separaramos ,algunas de nosotras estudiaran en el mismo destino asi que en cierta forma aun estaremos juntas

Las mane tenian una charla de despedida donde dejaban ir un momento de calma para pasar el rato antes de que ellas partieran a sus hogares

-Pero es justo como ha dicho rarity ,aun que partamos a diferentes escuelas varias de nosotras iran al mismo lugar y por lo que entiendo rarity estudiara moda ,applejack sobre economia y pinki pie pasteleria y reposteria ,por lo que ellas 3 iran a paris donde se encuentras algunas de las mejores escuelas de ese tipo,ademas de que rainbow dash y fluttershy iran bajo fornia ,para que alli dash estudie en la academia de aviacion wonderbolt y fluttershy en la gran escuela de medicina de cure

-Asi es sci twi ,nosotras tenemios varios destinos similares pero aun asi no pienses que te dejamos de lado ,puesto que todas debemos dar lo emjor de nosotras mismas para poder cumplir nuestros sueños ,no hay que pensar en esto como un adios si no como en un hasta luego

-Applejack gracias por dar buen animo ,pero no me siento alejada ,es que

-Que pasa

-Bueno fluttershy es que no se si deba decirlo

-Dilo amiga ,para eso estamos para escuhcar cuando nos necesitamos

-Bueno rainbow dash es que apenas va acumplirse medio año desde que me uni a canterlot hight y damaciadas cosas han ocurrido ,algunas fueron alegres y otras tristes ,pero aun asi me siento muy feliz de haber venido y poder las conocer chica

-Querida

-Terroncito

-Pedacito de crema batida

Amiga

-Si sera un año hasta la proxima ves que nosotras nos reunamos por las vacaciones ,¿no es asi twilight?

-¿SI un año ?,eso es mucho tiempo pero aun asi sera interesante ver mas cosas sobre la vida y sobre este mundo cchicas

-Vamos twili no me diras que piensas que no nos volveremos a ver debido a que no estaremos en canterlot hight

-NO ,es solo que nunca pene que nos separariamos tan rapio y el hecho de que aunque se que tarde o tempano nos separariamos ,se siente diferente al saber que no podre venir a visitarlas cuando quiera debido a que cad una estara estudiando en otra escuela por separado y que las unicas veces que poder visitarlas sera cuando ustedes chicas vengan de visita

La princesa solo miraba a las estrellas mientras pensaba en lo solitaria que se sentiria al ver como sus amigas se ivan a cumplir sus sueños ,en cierta forma ella entendia esos sentimientos de ver partir a lguien para cumplir us sueños y ella lo sabia por que hizo lo mismo al partir a canterlot para ser una estudiante en la escuela de unicornios superdotados paraespues dejar canterlot para partir ahacia ponyville donde ella conoio asus amigas y su nueva vida la cual ella aprecio

Las mane se miraban entre ellas ,sus miradas refelejaban varias emociones entre las cualas habia calma ,un poco de tristesa por la separacion ,pero tambien habia un momento de emocion al seguir los caminos que cada una de ellas habia elegido para poder umplir sus metas ademas de sus sueños lo que hacia que cada unade ellas se sintiera mas determinada a cumplir sus propios sueños y metas personales

-Realmente me hace sentir muy triste el saber que nos separaremos por tanto tiempo

Twilight quien mostraba una triste expresion debido al hecho de que su amigas se irian de ponyville par estudiar en una prestigiosa escuela la poia de cierta forma triste pero alegre a la vez

Triste por el hecho de que ya no estarian aqui cuando ella viniera en su proxima visita y alegre por el hecho de que ellas estan cumpliendo sus meteas y sueños ,por este mismo hecho contradictorio ella aunque queria mostrar una cara sonrinte por el bien de sus amigas ,no podia evitar sentirse muy mal debido a que ya no las veria por mucho tiempo o almenos hsta que ellas volvieran debido a que lograron cumplir sus propios sueños personales

-Terroncito ,te entiendo pero las cosas nunca se quedan quietas por que la gente avanza

-EH ,que estas..

-Miralo de esta forma aun que nos separemos y vayamos a diferentes lugares los lazos que tenemos nunca cambiaran y eso demuestra lo mucho que nuestra amistad puede lograr ,por que

Es cierto es normal que alguien siempre este avanzando y es lo mas natural que todos deseen seguir sus sueños y por eso hay que avanzar,por mi propia experiencia conozco muy bien el avanzar aun uando significa dejar cosas y conocidos en un lugar ,pero siempre es tn doloroso

Twilight mostraba una tristesa en sus ojos qe las mane notaron facil mente pero ells entendianmuy bien que era normal para un humano avanzar en tu camino por la vida para poder cumplir tus sueños aun cuando dejas familia y amigos en tu hogar para poder buscar un hogar propio

Applejack quien entendia muy bien lo que queria decir la princesa con su triste sonrisa y sus palabras empezo a mostrar una expresion algo opaca por que aun que no lo admitiera ella sentiria mucha pena por no ver a sus queridas amigas y familia,cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigas

-Eso es cierto pero no pongamos una cara tristes jacky, ya que nosotras nos veremos y jugaremos todos los dias en lo uque resta de las vacaiones ademas de que nos estaremos comunicando de forma seguida

Pinki quien queria animar el ambiente tan triste debido a que las chicas sabian de la triste partida quetenian planeadas para el futuro y que no verian a su amga por un buen tiempo ,ya que aun que sabian que seria un largo tiempo hasta la partida ,ellas aun tenian muchas aventuras por vivir ademas de que aun que no vieran a twilight por varios años despues de que partieran a everton y mas aun cuando partieran a diferetes paises para cumplir sus metas y hacer ls carreras que tenian planeadas para su tan esperado futuro

Las mane se quedaron platicando un rato antes de que notaran un pequeño detalle que llamo la atencion de todas ,era algo muy importante que ellas no habian pensado debido a la fiesta y al momento de charla que tenian y era que la princesa twilight no tenia un lugar donde ella pudiera pasar la noche debido a que antes la pasaba en la biblioteca de la escuela y ahora en las casas de alguna e las mane

Pero como ahora ellas eran graduadas de la escuela ella no podia quedarse en la biblioteca escolar demas estaba el hecho de que ella habia venido de improvisto por lo que ellas no habian pensado en donde pasaria la helada noche que venia acercandose

-Twi se que viniste de improvisto y que por esa razon es que no tienes donde pasar la noche

-Si sci twi ,vine de improvisto por que era la graduacion de ustedes chicas y no queria perdermerla por nada

-En verdad nos alegras que vinieras twilight

-Pero querida no tienes donde pasar la noche y no creo que encuentres un buen hotel o un dormitorio donde puedas quedarte a estas horas

-Si ,pero bueno a veces hay que ser directa con lo que una debe hacer y yo queria hacer esto

Las mane miraban preocupadas a su amiga quien a pesar de venir no estaba preparada ara la noche y aun deseaban que se quedara con ellas para hablar un rato mas

-Bueno queria esperar un poco antes de havcer esta pregunta ,pero como es hobio que no tienes donde pasar la noche y ya es muy tarde ,me preguntaba si no tienes donde quedarte pues si quieres venir y quedarte en mi casa conmigo y rarity ,dijo applejack ofreciendole su hogar para que la princesa tuviera donde quedarse esta noche ya que como habia llegado de inprovisto no tenia donde pasar la helada noche que estaba

-Realmente no habia pensado quedarme por unos dias , en realidad solo venia de visita por un momento , pero esta bien quedarme un par de dias y disfrutar de la visita antes de que las vacaciones de fin de curso empiecen

-Si es cierto querida debes venir a la casa de apple jack conmigo ,ya que su hogar es muy comodo con las hermosas vistas nocturnas que tienes del hermoso cielo despejado y los hermosos amaneceres con todos esos arboles de manzanas dando una bella vista del sol durante el amanecer e incluso una hermosa vista del atardecer

-Rarity ,applejack ,pero no se si deba ,no serta incomodo tenr una visita ta repentina

-No te preocupes terroncito ,a nosotros los apple nos gustan las visitas ,ademas de que como dijo rarity las vistas en la granja son facinantes

-Si es verdad y eso lo se muy bien por que personalmente me he quedado en casa de apple jack varias veces y siempre ah hacido un lugar muy agradable y acogedor

Mientras rarity ,dash y applejack intentaban convencr a la princesa de la amistad de quedarse en casa de la granjera ,rarity quien todavia veia cierta indecicion en la princesa decidio decor algo que penso que la haria decidirse de una vez por todas

-amos querida me sentiria mucho mejor si te quedas con nosotras y me alegraria quedarme en casa de applejack pero mis padres van a salir en un importante viaje de romantisismo mañana y ejaran a swette bell a mi cuidado por lo que no puedo quedarme en casa de applejack esta noche ,pero me alegraria que tu te quedaras para que asi vieras lo agradable y acojedor que puedde ser la casade applejack

-Te has quedado en su casa por que es muy acojedora ademas de comoda ,eso lo sabemos muy bien ,pero lo realmente acogedor no es su casa ya que tal vez su cama eh jejejeje,dijo rainbow dash con una lijera risa burlona al ver a la pareja rarijack abrazada mientras se ruborizaban por el comentario de dash

-¿Que quieres decir rainbow? ,pregunto apple jack con su rostro sonrojada mientras seguia abrazabdo a rarity

-Oh vamos todos en la escuela saben de su intima relacion asi que no necesitan ocultar su amor nte todas nosotras,¿por que no simple mente lo confiesan en publico de una buena vez y se besan de una vez? ,

-Para que quieres que haga eso,digo no es como si..

-Para que todas veamos el amor verdadero que se tienen ustedes dos y que vean que no necesitan ocultar su relacion por que aqui todas somos amigas y confiamos y aceptamos todo lo que somos

Las palabras de flyuttershy eran en cierta forma muy maduras y comprensivas ,pero aun mas que nada honestas cosa que apreciaba mucho la vaquera

Apple jack y rarity se mantenian de formas diferentes ante la revelacion de que todo sabian de su relacion

Aple jack no sabia que decir y tartamudeaba un poco por lo ruborizada que estaba ,mientras rarity se mantuvo calmada y dijo unas palabras que sorprendieron a todas las chicas

-Esta bien ,dijo rarity de forma calmada ante la duda de sus amigas

-Heeee , respondio alarmada apple jack al oir lo que su novia habia prometido

-Que ,es en serio ,pregunto dash en el momento de calor que se aproximaba

-Como ,respondio fluttershy ante la verguenza que sentia al saber que seria testiga de algo tan hermoso y puro como un beso de amor verdadero

-En serio ,dijo de forma alarmada pinki

-Es en serio ,-¿van a hacerlo aqui mismo ?dijo muy sonrojada twi

-Esto sera algo muy educativo para mi ,-Para cuando tenga mi oportunidad ,solto en sus pensamientos sci twi quien no podia apartar la mirada de lo que hiba a ocurrir en estos

-Pero...

-Pero ,dijeron las mane en conjunto al ver a rarity sujetar a applejack de la cintura y acercarla a ella hasta quedar cara a cara

-Fluttershy tu debes ser honesta contigo misma y sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero verdad ,dijo rarity mientras seguia mirando a applejack a la cara ,

-Entendido ,mientras fluttershy se quedaba atonita ante la declaracion de raity ella miro a dash un momento para voltear a ver a rarity y responder con una exprecion de que ella misma no podia escapar de lo que estaba por hacer

-¿QUE ,quiere decir rarity ,eh fluttershy? ,pregunto con cierta verguenza la atleta mientras miraba la cara llena de determinacion de su amiga la fanatica de los animalesyo tambien sere honesta conmigo misma

-De que hablas rarity

-Bueno ,me refiero a que fluttershy tambien es alguien que debe ser honesta consigo misma por su propio bien

-Si es cierto debo ser hones conmigo misma si quiero cnseguir algo que he esperado por mucho tiempo

Las palabras de fluttershy salian de su boca con una determinacion que hizo que las chicas que no esntendian lo que queria decir la mosdista con respecto a que la maestra de animalitos debia ser hones con ella misma,en especial cierta deportista que parecia esta mas confundida que segura de lo que pasaba despues de creer que su broma habia ido demaciado lejos para terminarla con un o siento solo lo dije sin pensar y no esperaba que lo tomaran en serio

-Eh ,¿que quieres decir fluttershy? ,pregunto rainbow con dudas en el rostro mientras miraba como fluttershy se aceraba a ella con una mirada seria

Rainbow dash quedate quieta,dijo la chica de falda amarilla quine tenia una expresion seria que no le quedaba para nada por que en vez de hacerla lucir dominante , en realidad la hacia ver mas tierna e infantil pero aun asi preocupaba a la deportista

-Fluttershy que planeas hacer

-Esto

En un instante flutershy tomo a raimbow dash de la cintura ,mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella hasta que ambas quedaron frente a frente y asi la amigable chica de los animalitos pudiera mirarla de forma tan seria como apacionada ,cosa que dejaba una estraña ensacion de calma y calor a rainbos

Mientras todas miraban la ecena que fluttershy habia montado mientras sus caras se llenaban de espectaion ante lo que sabian que hiva a ocurrir en unos momentos

-Estos son mis entimientos dash por favor aceptalos junto con todo mi ser ,fluttershy en un instante beso a dash de forma tan apacionada y tierna mientras todas miraban el tan intenso pero apacionado beso que fluttershy le estaba dando a dash con tal pasion ,

Rainbow dash quinen no podia safarse del beso que le daba fluttershy mientras ella la mantenia agarrada con tal fuerza que evitaba que la deportista se liberara por la conmocion ,lo que hacia que todas entendieran que no planeaba soltarla ni por un momento

Mientras las chicas las miraban con la boca abierta ante la ecena tan increible que las habia dejado sin habla ,ellas se habian olvidado de que habia otra pareja que tambien haria eso en unos instantes

Mientras las chicas observaban el tan apacionado beso que tenian la pareja de deportista y cuidadora de animales , la otra paraja de modista y granjera iniciaron su momento de pasion al mostrar una candente ecena de un beso apacionado mientras se abrazaban fuerte mente sin la intencion el romper el dulce momento que tenian

Durante un buen momento ambas parejas no dejaron de besarse durante al menos cinco minutos ,los cuales parecian una eternidad para las espectadoras mientras mirabn el tierno momento que las dos parejas estaban teniendo aisladas de toda interrupcion

Lo que ocaciono que las precentes se alegraran de que sus amigas fueran honestas con sus sentimientos y decidieran dar un gran paso en su importantes relaciones amorosas

-Bueno ya que dejamos las situaciones demaciado melosas atras y ni hablar de los momentos secretos de confeciones y besos, hay algo que debo decir por que parece que no te atreves a hablar,¿Que piensas twi ,quieres venir a casa de applejack sera divertido?,ya que podrian ver una pelicula antes de dormir

-Si terroncito hay mucho espacio en mi casa y siempre eres bien venida a pasar una tranquila noche en mi casa

-Gracias applejack ,y realmente me gustaria y por eso acepto tu oferta ,ya que como vine de improvisto por lo que no sabia donde quedarme, pero como me has ofrecido tu casa ahora ya tengo donde pasar la noche

-Eso me alegra terroncito ,el hecho de que aceptes mi ofeta

Las mane partian cada una a casa suya ,mientras esperaban el dia siguiente para pasar un fin de semana como amigas y divertirse hasta que las vacaciones terminen y empuecen sus nuevas vidas escolares y continuen sus romances

Casa de applejack

Las dos chicas habian llegado a la granja de la familia apple donde la abuela smith y apple bloom los esperaban entusiasmado por la visita que tendrian , los apple eran conocidos como una familia hospitalaria que siempre daba la vienvenida a cualquier visitante que llegara a sus puertas ya sea familia ,amigos o alguien que necesite un lugar para quedarse cuando no tienen donde pasar la noche

Se bueno ,ayuda a tus concidos y siempre ofrece una mano a un extraño en apuros ,esos eran algunos de los valores que tenian la familia apple y de los cuales se sentian orgullosos

Las dos chicas ya habian llegado a la granja apple ,si bien no habian llegado solas ya que big mac se ofrecio a llevar a todas las chicas a sus respectivas casas cuando ellas se dieron cuenta de la hora que era y que su familias se preocuparian si llegaban solas a casa por lo frias que eran las noches , lo cual podia ocacionar que las chicas se enfermaran por lo que el muchacho que hobia mente es un chico criado con los ideales de la familia apple no pudo dejarlas en la fria noche ,lo cual tampoco era un problema para el pues regresaba de su cita con la maestra cherili , una de las maestras de canterlot higt y su novia con la cual ya llevaba varios años de novios y proximamente se volverian una pareja de casados o ese era el plan pero debido a lo inexpertos que eran ambos o mas bien es que ambos eran muy timidos en su relacion y aunque deseaban dar el siguiente paso no sabian como hacerlo,en otras palabras ambos son muy inocentes o como algunos los llaman la siguiente pareja que es igual a la pareja de tortolos de crystal hight osea shining armor y candace

Ya que ellos ocultaban el hecho de que salian por varias razones ,pero ese secreto era algo que ya sabian sus familiares y algunos de sus amigos,pero apesar de que sus familias y amigos aprobaban su relacion ellos no querian obligarlos a revelar su relacion hastaque ellos estuvieran listos y por eso la familia debia fingir ignorancia por el hecho de que sabian de su relacion por un tiempo mas

-Ya llegamos applejack , twi ,esta es la granja de la familia y nuestro hogar por favor sientete como en casa

El hermano mayor de los tres ,big mac le daba la vienvenida a twi en la casa de los apple

-Muchas gracias y realmente agradezco que me dejen pasar la noche,ademas de que esta es una bella casa

Mietras los tres bajaban de la camioneta los dos hermanos fueon recibidos por una niña de cabello rojo hasta la cintura que salio corriendo de la casa mientras ,que al llegar hasta donde estaban los tres esta que se abalanza sobre su hermana a la cual esperaba ansiosamente

-Hermana por fin has vuelto ,no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por que no habias llegado

Apple bloom calmate pequeña ,no debes estar tan preocupada si sabias que tendria una fiersta de despedida con mis amigas por nuestra graduacion y por que sigues despierta si ya pasan de las 10:30 pm

-Si ,pero aun asi es triste cuando no estas conmigo para acompañarme a dormir ,ya sabes que me gusta que me arropes

-Apple bloom sigues sieno una niña mimada

-Solo si eres tu quien me mima hehehe

Oh pequeña traviesa vamos adentro

-¡SI¡

La apple menor estaba muy preocupada por que su hermana no llegaba a casa pero esta se alegro al ver que ella se encontraba bien ,pero mientras ambas hermanas estaban muy unidas por sus actos de muestra de amor entre hermanas ,twi quien permanecia al lado de big mac y no era notada debido a la fuerte e intraspasable barrear que tenia la relacion hermana mayor y hermana menor aprovecho para hacerle una pregunta a bic mac

-Bic mac puedo hacerte una pregunta

-Si ,de que se trata

-¿Tu sabes por que razon applejack y las chicas estan enojadas con sunset ?,ya hable con ellas de sobre ese asunto pero sus respuestas fueron muy inciertas y eso me deja con las dudas de que hay algo mas ,y por eso me preguntaba si tu no sabras si ha pasado algo entre las chicas y sunset

Big mac al escuchar esto sequedo en silencio un momento antes de responder a la pregunta de twilight

-Ya veo ,con que de eso se trata

-¿Que cosa? ,pregunto twi con dudas al ver la exprecion de big mac

-Tu la amas no es asi

-Si ,la quiero mucho ya que es una gran amiga y la aprecio por ser una gran compañera

-No me refiero a eso

-¿EH?

-No necesitas oultarlo

-A que te refieres

-Tu la amas como mujer ,piensas en ella cuando estas en la cama y deseas que ella te acompañe en todo momento como tu pareja y amante

Twi al escuchar lo que bic mac dijo se quedo en silencio mientras intentaba decir algo ,pero ella no podia dejar de tartamudear mientras perdia la composturala compostura

-¿Por que dices eso ?,es una tonteria lo que dices

-No , no lo es , y lo se por que tienes esa misma exprecion

-¿Cual exprecion ?

Twi no habia notaba que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro cada vez que hablaba de unset y una tristre exprecion cada vez que ella pensaba o hablaba de lo mal que ella estaba ,esas expreciones eran a lo que se referia big mac cuando el decia que sobre lo que twi hacia cuando ella habla de su enamorada algo que el entendia por que amaba mucho a su novia ,la persona con la que deceaba pasar el resto de su vida

-La misma que yo tengo cuando pienso en los problemas que cherili tiene ,por que cuando hay algun problema que ella tiene y no me cuenta nada para no preocuparme eso solo logra que yo desee con mas ganas saber cual es el probla que ella tiene para asi poder ayudarla en lo que pueda

Twi no podia creer que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos que ella poseia por la pelifuego algo que ella pensaba era un amor que nadie entenderia ,pero sus amigas tenian sus propios amores especiales que sobrepasaban lo que otros no entenderian

-Ya veo ,no sabia que hacia esa cara cuuando pensaba en sunset

-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte pequeña ,es normal estar preocupado cuando piensas que la ha pasado algo malo o triste a la persona que amas y mas cuando sabes que esa persona esta sufriendo y sientes que no puedes hacer nada para ayudar a tu persona especial

-Vaya big mac eres una persona que sabe escuchar los problemas de las chicas

-Eso es algo que todo chico que ama profundamente a su pareja aprende ,ahora vamos adentor la cena estara dservida dentro de poco y la abuela smit odia que hagan esperar la cena

-Si ,eso es verda

Twi y bic mac continuaron hablando en la sala de estar de a casa por unos momentos , mientras que apple jack y apple bloom se divertian ayudaban a la abuela smith a preparar la cena

-Pero aun asi me sorprende que te dieras cuenta tan rapido de mis sentimientos por sunset ,bueno aun que es algo hobio supongo por todo lo que dijiste hace rato ya sabias por algun razon lo que yo sentia por ella ,aun cuando nadie ,ni siquiera ella o las chicas se habian dado cuenta de el inmenso amor que yo siento por ella

Bic mac se quedo en silencio por unos momentos mientras pensaba en algo y miraba a su hermana haciendo la cena junto con su hermana menor y su abuela

-Eso es por que ellas tienen sus propios dilemas de pareja que no han podido resolver ,por eso no se dan cuenta de los problemas o relaciones de las otras parejas

Twi no entendia a que se referia big mac cuendo el dijo que ellas tenian sus propios dilemas de parejas ,hasta que recordo lo que habia sucedido hace una media hora cuando las chicas decidieron revear los sentimientos que ellas guardaban en sus corazones ,eso sentimientos que ellas temian revelar a causa de sus inseguridades y miedo a ser rechazadas o juzgadas por sus amantes y amigos

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Twi miraba fijamente a big mac quien solo se le quedo mirando seriamente a la princesa hasta que decidio decir unas palabrras que se grabaron en la princesa twi de forma que ella nunca imagino

-Eso es algo que ellas mismas deben descubrir ,para que ellas puedan mantener su relacion con las personas que ellas aman y poder sentir la felicidad de saber que ellas han elejido el camino que ellas creen correcto por si mismas

Esas palabras habian dejado con muchas dudas a twi por lo que ella deseaba preguntarle a big mac sobre que significado poseian esas palabras pero ella no podia por que el dijo que era algo que ellas mismas debian descubrir

La princesa de la amistad estaba en duda sobre lo que queria decir big mac con ese comentario ,ella tenia que preguntarle ya que su curiosidad no la dejaba dejar ese tema sin concluir ,pero anntes de que puiera decir algo apple bloom los llamo pues la cena ya estaba servida asi que debian alistarse para cenar los cinco

Mientras big mac se hiba a alistar para empezar a cenar con la familia ,twi no dejo de pensar en las cosas que le dijo el apple mayor ,ya que ella sabia que con lo que le conto el apple mayor ella ya no podia ocultar sus sentimientos hacia sunset por lo que mañana tomaria la decicion de ser honesta con ella misma y sobre su futuro con aquella chica a la que deseaba proteger con todas sus fuerzas

como dije anterior mente este capitulo sera mas largo

en el siguiente capitulo mas de la corrupcion magica de sunset y algunos acontecimientos del pasado de la pony fenix


	10. Memorias de un doloroso pasado

capitulo 10 memorias de un doloroso pasado

Para muchos ponys la vida significa una oportunidad de hacer realidad nuestros sueños,de poder conseguir siempre nuestors tan anelados tiempos ffelices o e luchar por las cosas que mas amamos en este mundo donde cada esfuerzo vale la pena

En el reino magico de equestria donde todas las razas compiten en por los futuros sueños y por las mas bellas amistades que cada uno forma con aquellos seres que viven el dia a dia llenos de aventuras y hermosos momentos de amistad y magia

este reino siempre trae consigo grandes oportunidades para todos los que lo habitan por igual ,ya sea ponys ,dragones o uncluso grifos

el magico reino de equestria ,el reino donde cada habitante siente la amistad dode quiera que va o almenos asi deberia ser ,almenos para todos a ecepcion de una pequeña potrilla ,que para ella la vida solo significa una cosa

soledad ,tristesa ,pena ,sufrimiento y dolor

si para esta pequeña potrilla todo mundo significa que ella solo tiene el dolor de no tener ni familia ,ni amigos ,ni una sola cosa que le pueda dar un poco de felicidad

para ella el mundo es un lugar donde ella solo podia sentir una gran tristesa y soledad, eso era la cotidiana vida diaria de una pequeña potrilla llamada sunset quien siempre estaba condenada a estar sola y siempre lo estaria

aun con todas sus luchas y esfuerzos por conseguir un solo amigo o alguien que se preocupara un poco por ella,no servian nada puesto que ella siempre estaria en una eterna soledad y eso la atormentaba

pero sin importar con cuanto cuanto esfuerzo lo intentara ,ella nunca lo conseguiria y siempre terminaria por perder todo lo que ama y aquines llegaron a quererla aun que sea un poco

Sunset shimmer ,una hermosa pony de pelaje anaranjado y melena colorida entre carmesi y dorado ,como si dos hermosas llamas cubrieran su melena y flameante cabellera de unos bellos y ardientes colores que parecian estar hechos de fuego

pero aun con esos bellos colores la vida de sunset siempre se mantenia en un constante color opaco debido a que ella solo podia conocer la soledad y aun que ella siempre intentara hacer una amistad con alguien mas esto nunca terminaba bien y ella volvia quedar sola nuevamente

Debido a eso sunset quien no conocia nada mas que la soledad siempre tuvo un objetivo que se habia mantenido en su mente coo maxima prioridad,ese objetivo fue una de las bases de su naturalesa dominate y determinada ,puesto que ella siempre miraba haca adelante con el fin de lograr su gran objetivo el cual ella nunca le conto a nadie sin importar quien fuera ,ya sea su amada mentora l princesa celestia la cual la cuido con mucho amor y cariño justo como si ella fuera su propia hija , o su mejor amiga twilight sparkle quien le brindo una mano cuando ella habia caido en lo mas profundo du su ser cuando sufrio su derrotada y tanto mente como su alma se quebraron despues de ser purificada de su naturaleza oscura

El objetivo de sunset o mas bien el sueño que sunset siempe deseo volver realidad fue uno que era demaciado simple para que ella lo obtuviera con sus propios cascos ,pero era por eso mismo que al ser tan simple su objetvo ,que ella nunca podria obtenerlo aun cuando ella luchara por ese sueño ,por que sin importar cuanto esfuerzo o perceverancia tuviera ,era imposible para ella el obtener su unico deseo el cual venia de lo mas profundo de su ser

La razon de que su deseo fuera imposible de cumplir ,era por que su deseo era tener una familia,un hogar y una persona que la amara mas que a nadie en el mundo

La pelifuego sin importarle nada mas que ese unico deseo que albergaba en lo mas profundo de su corazon ella siempre se habia esforzado en obtenerlo

desde que era una pequeña potrilla se esforzo para poder tener algun vinculo con otros potrillos o ponys pero nunca pudo conseguirlo ya que ella era conocida como el mostruo de everfree ,si ese lugar donde habitan grandes peligros y criaturas malvadas fue el lugar de donde ella fue recogida apenas siendo una pequeña univornio sin recuerdos por algunos guardias que hiban en una de las inspecciones regulares y fue alli cuando fue dejada al cuidado del orfanato donde ella crecio y vivio los primeros tres años de su nueva y sombria vida ,ya que al tener unos seis años cuando fue recogida y enviada al lugar donde conoceria lo que era ser reechazada por aquellos a los que quieres conocer

cuando ella habia estado por cumplir su noveno cumpleaños ,ella en vez de alegrarse de vivir una vida mas comoda y feliz ,ella solo pudo sentir que era un año mas donde ella seguia estando completamente sola

si ,ella sentia una gran soledad puesto que ella nunca pudo hacer amigos en ese lugar y mucho menos ser querida por las maestras que administraban el lugar

ella penso que tal vez tener amigas ,no era lo que le permitiria tener amigas o eso pensaba aun que mas bien era el hehco de que ella solo era rechazada por todos aquellos a quienes conocia

Cuando ella crecio y tuvo la suerte o la desgracia de tener talento en la magia ,ella termino siendo enviada a la escuela de unicornios superdotados de la princesa celestia ,en ese lugar ella siempre se esforzo para scar buenas notas y demostrar su esfuerzo ,pero aun poseyendo un gran talento ella siempre estuvo sola , por alguna razon nadie parecia querer ser su amigo y eso ocacionaba que otra vez terminara repitiendo lo mismo que durante el tiempo cuando ella vivia en el orfanato

ella durante su decimo cumpleaños volvio a pasarlo sola ,puesto que no haba nadie en la escuela que quisiera ser su amiga y muho menos venir a su habitacion a tener que festejar su cumpleaños y esto como siempre se pregunto una y otra vez por que no habia nadie que la quisiera pero en ese momento de soledad durante ese deciimo y triste cumpleaños ,su mas anelado deseo se volvio realidad

si en ese momento cuando ella estaba por encerrarse en su habitacion como todos los años pasados que los pasaba ella sola,pero en este años justo cuando iva a su habitacion con el rosto a punto de soltar sus lagrimas ella conocio a una bella y amable unicornio morada que por alguna razon se habia quedado ilusionada de poder ser su amiga y la pequeña sunset no podia estar mas feliz de poder conocer a su primera amiga y mas aun de tener la granoportunidad de poder pasar su cumpleaños con una agradable pony y muy linda adecir verdad ,claro que este pensamiento tan mormoso dojo un poco noqueada a sunset quien no sabia por que penso esas csas en primer lugar si lo que ella habia conocido era una amiga ,su primera aiga

desde ese dia sunset y twilight fueron amigas muy cercanas ,ya que estudiaban juntas y pasaban mucho tiempo hablando y lo mejor de tood es qeu durante el segundo trimestre de el año escolar hubo una oportundad de cambio de habitaciones y como sunset no tenia compañero logro aprovechar esta oportunidad para que twilight fuera su compañera y asi ambas pasaran mas tiempo juntas

las aventuas que tuvieron sunset y twilight fueron algunas de las memrias mas agradables y felices que la pequeña pelifuego habia podido atesorar de lo mas profundo de su ser ,pero mas importante aun fueron los primeros recuerdos gratos y llenos de cariño que tenia ella quien siempre habia estado sola y abandonada por aquellos a su alrededor

Durante esos felices momentos de alegria y felicidad junto a su nueva y querida amiga sunset tuvo por primera vez alguien a quien llamar con cariño y aprecio amiga por primera vez y ella quien era la unica unicornio que deseaba estar a su lado y su nombre era twilight sparkle una unicornio proveniente de una familia noble que servia a la realeza como mienbros de la corte real

Ella al ser la primera amiga de sunset ,era quien por primera vez habia dejado una marca en el corazon de sunset quien creia no ser lo suficiente mente buena para ser amada o necesitada por alguien mas

Pero por alguna razon ella un dia dejo de verla en la escuela y ella no sabia por que ,poco despues ella se entero de que twilight habia sido lastimada en un incidente cuando fue a recoger un regalo para su amiga

Por un regalo para su ya pasado cumpleaños donde ella no le dio nada ,para ella twilight termino lastimandose gravemente mientras que perdia la mayor parte del segundo semestre escolar y que no volviera a ver a sunset despues de ese hecho

sunset solo podia culparse a si misma quien insistentemente le habia dicho a twilight que para su cumpleaños solo deseaba ver una cosa en el mundo y era una hermosa flor que le traia un agradable recuerdo a la pequeña peli ambar y ese recuerdo era el agrable olor de sus fallecidos padres

Por un deseo egoista ,por un simple arrebato de querer ser mas feliz ,ella habia terminado ocacionando un terrible daño a su primera y unica amiga y eso era algo que la pequeña mente de sunset no podia soportar y al final todo para que ,para que ella pudiera sentir un vago recuerdo que ella no podia mantener ,por un vago recuerdo ella habia ocacionado una gran tragedia a su primera amiga y eso era algo que ella no podia perdonarse

Despues de todo ella solo queria un poco de felicidad y por su deseo egoista ,por su propia debilidad al no poder entender lo que sus limites le permitian ,ella habia terminado por causar daño aquien mas le importaba y por eso sunset se hizo una promesa de nunca mas ser debil ,nunca mas perderia algo que le importara y por eso debia ser mas fuerte que nadie ,debia tener mas poder que nadie asi ella nunca perderia nada nuevamente

Ese fue el juramento que se hizo ella misma para no olvidar lo que habia perdido en el pasado a causa de su propia debilidad y por se mismo motivo ella no deseaba perder nada denuevo sin importar que vago po inicesario fuera ella no deseaba perder nada de nuevo

Todo con el unico proposito de tenerde nuevo un lugar al que ella pudiera llamar hogar de nuevo ,si todo por un lugar al que llamar hogar

El hogar ,es un lugar donde hasta los seres mas frios y despiadados pueden sentir el calor y el amor dado por aquellos que nos aman desde el fondo de su ser estaran pra acompañarnos en los buenos momentos y en los malos momentos ,sin importar nuestro olor o sufrimiento

El hogar ,es un lugar donde hasta las criaturas mas solitarias nunca sentiran la triste y la fria soledad ,pues estan acompañados de aquellos que nunca los abandonaran y que seimpre estaran al lado de uno mismo en los momentos mas solitarios y duros de nuestras vidas

El hogar ,es un lugar donde hasta los que no tienen nada ,ni siquiera un pedazo de paz pueden tener lo que siempre han deseado ,mienteas son ordeados por l calides de aquellos que mas nos cuidan y nos protegen sin importarles las cruelades de nuestro pasado

El hogar es un lugar donde cualquier ser que no conoce el amor puede ser amado por aquellos que los rodean desde el fodo de su ser debido a que esas personas solo esean nuestra felicidad y nuestro bien sin importar lo mucho que hayamos sufrido en el pasado

El hogar es un lugar donde la felicidad puede llegar a aquellos que desean ser felices y donde personas qe nos aman estaran esperando por nuestro regreso aun cuando mucho tiempo haya pasado y nosotros aun recormdemos la calides del hogar

Hogar ,familia ,amigos ,seres que amar y seres que te amen ,esas fueron palabras que sunset nunca habia comprendido en ningun momento durantesu infancia en el orfanato en el que se crio ,durante sus dias como estudiante ,como aprendiz de princesa y como exiliada ,durante muchos años sunset nunca sintio el amor de nadie y tampoco amo a ningun ser durante su corta vida ,nunca a esepcion de esas tres unics veces en los momentos de su vida donde conocio a aquellas quienes la aceptaron por un corto pero feliz momento pero ambas veces terminaron de forma muy tragica y por eso ella misma se lamentaba

La primera vez que sintio el cariño junto con el sentimiento de ser querida y amada por alguien ,fue cuando conocio a su primera amiga twilight sparkle ,una unicornio a quien conocio en la escuela de unicornios superdotados

Ella era una unicornio morada quien se le acerco cuando ella estaba sumergida en uno de los momentos mas solitarios de su corta y lamentable vida y con quien rapidamente formo una bella y solida amistad ,lo que la ayudo a vivir una corta ,feliz y momentanemente amistad

Con aquella unicornio ella compartio grandes momentos llenos de amistad y con quine descubrio lo que era el significado de un sentimiento ,que dio inicio a un amor muy especial que incluso hasta ahora sunset no podia olvidar

Pero ese momento de felicidad no duro demaciado ya que la pequeña twilight sparkle sufrio una fuerte enfermedad que la dejo fuera de la escuela por un largo tiempo

Esto termino ocacionando que sunset se quedara nuevamente sola y sin alguien en quien apoyarse en la escuela

La segunda que sunset sintio que podia ser feliz,fue garcias a la admirada alicornio blanca quien guiaba y cuidaba de todos en el magico reino de equestria ,una pony que siempre mostraba una bella y tranquila sonrisa ademas de dar una gentil mirada a quien quiera que la mirase ,ella era mejor conocida como la gran gobernante de equestria ,la admirada princesa celestia que intento guiarla por un camino diferente al del solitario camino lleno de dolor y tristesa que habia recorrido en el pasado

Dandole a entender que el acamino de soledad y aislamiento que ella llevaba no era un camino que una pony con un gran corazon como sunset debia recorrer, y por ese motivo ella la convirtio en su aprendiz dandole la guia que ella sentia que encesitaba para que no se perdiera en el triste y oscuro camino el cual la llevaba a su vacia busqueda de poder

Pero ella no podia evitar estar mas equibocada ,al no poder ver por si misma la terrible oscuridad que se encerraba en el corazon de su disipula y mas aun que tan lejos estaba ella misma de poder entender el oscuro sendero que sunset habia recorrido toda su vida y por ese mismo motivo no podia y no podria comenzar a entender el por que la pequeña y tierna pony que conocio ese inolvidable dia en los jardines de su castillo podia estar tan llena del vacio y oscuro deseo de tener mas poder y mas aun no podia dejar de intentar comprender a su querida aprenndiz y poder salvarla de su oscuridad ocacionando que esto fuera un inutil esfuerzo ya que ella no podia ver la verdader oscuridad que dominba a la peliamabar

Celestia deseba mas que nada poder comprender el terrible dolor que agobiaba a su aprendiz para asi poder ayudarla a que se habriera al mundo pero ella siempre se negaba y solo continuaba enfoncandose en sus estudios y sus esxprerimentos cada vexz mas misteriosos,ocacionando que la princesa celestia intentara con mayor fuerza su esfuerzo por poder ayudar a su querida aprendiz ,o eso pensaba ,pero con el coonstante paso del tiempo ,apesar de haberse hecho un lugar en su corazon ella no podia alejar ese terrible anelo y deseo de poder que atormentaba a la pequeña unicornio quien siempre parecia estar atormentada por las pesadillas provenientes de su tragico y lastimoso pasado el cual sunset nunca le conto a su querida maestra que solo podia ver desde lo lejos como su querida aprendiz a quien habia empezado a ver como la hija que siempre deseo tener con aquella a quien tampoco pudo alvar de su ocuridad hace tantoo tiempo atras

Al final aun con el paso del tiempop sunset jamas le conto sobre el origen de su obsesion con el poder a su querida mentora la princesa celestia ,mientras que ella apesar de los esfuerzos de su maestra por mantenerla cercas suyo seguia distanciandose y sumergiendose en sus busquedas mas peligrosas y obsesivas con el fin dde obtener aun mas poder

celestia quien solo podia ver omo su querida aprendz quien sonreia mucho con el paso del timpo noto como ella se volvia mas fria a los intentos de acercarse y de amistad de otros unicornios en la escuela ademas de que sus busquuedas de poder la estaban llevando a lugares muy peligrosos y a conocer y buscar magias selladas y olvidadas por el bien de los seres vivos de equestria,pero estas acciones no le parecieron nada bien a la princesa celestia puesto que ella no podia ejar que su querida alumna terminra en un punto de no retorno como muchos ponys y seres magicos qu vivenen los recuerdos y las leyenas de equestria debido a sus cureldades

por eso ella como mentora y como amiga no entendia los motivos de sus acciones y lo que sunset habia perdido ademas de la razon por la que deseaba tener mas poder

estando tan cercas de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser capas de poder proteger a todo lo que ella ama su maestra la llevo a un lugar donde ella nunca debio haber ido ,si lap rincesa celestia quien queria enseñarle a su aprendiz sobre lo que podia ser si era capz de allejar esa oscuridad que atormentaba su corazon

ese dia cuando todo cambio fue el dia donde la princesa celestia llevo a su aprendiz la univornio sunset shimmer a la habitacion donde se encontraba una de las reliquias magicas as poderosas y antiguas del reino equestre,si fue cuando ella la llevo hasta el espejo magico

el espejo magico un poderos artefacto creado ya hace muchas lunas por el poderoso hehcicero starwild el barbudo quien lo creo como un objeto magico muy poderoso ,el cual tenia varias habilidades como el poder viajar a diferentes dimenciones dependiendo de los astros lunares,el poder de reflejar el verdadero ser de quein mirase por el o de enseñarle el futuro a quien echase un vistaso al espejo mientas deseaba cpnocer sobre los misterios que el destino le aguardaba

pero habia un riesgo en lo que el espejo mostrara ,puesto que aunque el espejo mostraba la verdadera forma del corazon o les mostraba el futuro que les esperaba a aquellos que lo mirasen

habia ciertas y muy raras ocaciones donde el espejo mostraba hehcos que el mismo ser que lo mirase desconocia ,como las memorias de momentos pasados ,memorias tan dolorosas que el mismo que las vivio las encerro en lo mas profundo de su mente debido al dolor de estas memorias

pero en esemomento donde ella vio su reflejo algo en ella cambio ,ya que lo que vio fue algo que ella misma no queria recordar y en ese instante cuando ella vio todo su ya olvidado pasado fue cuando ella por fin rcordo lo que ella debia hacer para poder recuperar aquella felicidad que perdio ya hace muchas vidas atras cuando todo su dolor empeso y por ese mismo motivo ella quien no queria perder nada de nuevo ,penso,enso y penso en que deberia hacer para proteger todo lo que le importa y lo que habia perdido y por fin encontro una respues y gracias a esa respuesta tejio un plan que le permitiria proteger el futuro de aquellos que le importan

Cuando ella por fin habia aprendido todo lo que necesitaba para su gran plan y lo ejecuto ,pero todo cambio esa noche cuando se encontraba en el momento mas vulnerable y fragil que habia tenido en toda su corta vida

esa era la treiste verda que sunset no queria contarle a nadie

Ella habia sido incapaz de amar y ser amada ,parecia que su destino era la soledad y a ella no le parecia importar ya que tampoco amaba a nadie y ni necesitaba amar ,ella podia depender de si misma ,cuidarse ella misma y proegerse ella misma


	11. corrupcion y locura parte 1

capitulo 11 corrupcion y locura parte 1 mis amigas y las dudas de twilight

la fiesta de la graduacion de las mane habia terminado y mientras twilight estaba afuer despidiendose de las chicas quienes apenas podian amantenerse en pie debido a que pinki las habia hecho festejar hastaa que ellas no tuvieran fuerzas debido a que dentro de unas semanas ellas tendrian que salir de ponyville hacia los diferentes caminos que tomarian cada una de las mane con el fin de hacer realidad sus sueños y deseos

pero aun que algunas tengan caminos en la mismas direccion no toadas van por el mismo rumbo ya que cada una tiene sus propias metas y sueños que hacer realidad

pero no habia ningun problema con las despedidas ya que todas habian prometido verse dentro de un año en las siguientes grandes vacaciona de graduacion de los siguientes graduados para poder verse de nuevo mientras se reunen con la familia y con los amigos que no se habian visto despues de tanto tiempo

por ese mismo motivo todas eran capaces de reir en esta fiesta debido que sabian que se verian de nueno dentro de un año para poder contarse las cosas que cada una sentia

pero apesar de la felicidad que las mane sentian en este momento

habia alguien que no compartia su dicha y no era debido a que no partiria a un viaje como las demas si no, que era por que esa persona no estaba segura de que su felicidad estaria aqui

la razon era que esa persona no sentia que perteneciera a este lugar como no sentia que pertenecia al lugar de donde provenia

esa persona ahora estaba acostada en su cama mientras sentia que el dolor de la fuerte soledad la consumia por dentro y este lamentable y terrible sentimiento provenia desde lo mas profundo de su roto corazon el cual sufria del rechazo de aquellas chicas a las que llamo sus unicas amigas

todo era por que ellas la habian abandonado sin ningun motivo ,solo la dejaron de lado mientras ellas seguian estando llenas del sentimiento que la pequeña llorona de cabellos llameantes siempre estuvo deseosa de poder sentir

sci twi

ella era una chica que pertenecia a una prestiguiosa escuela privada que siempre habia sido un lugar donde los estudiantes se probaban asi mismos con tal de superarse y de poder ser mejores que cualquier otro alumno

era hobio que ese lugar era una constante batalla por tenr una pequeña quietud o calma par aquellos que no tuvieran la determinacion de pisotear a cual quiera que estuviera en un nivle de habilidad menor al de ellos

cosa que la pequeña twilight sparkle no podia hacer debido a que ella era una chic que siempre fue timida y aunque sus habilidades y conocimientos fueran muy avanzados para sus compañeros ,,ela nunca encagaria en ese lugar por que ella no tenia el nive de competividad que sus compañeros poseian,por ese motivo ella siempre fue vistacomo alguien que no deba estar junto a tanto s prodigios que luchaban por tener un lugr mas alto en la escala escolar

claro ,eso fue hasta que durante el festivla deportivo donde la preparatoria cristalhigt y la secundaria canterlot hight tuvieron una competicion que ytrajo muchos misterios para la joven estudiante que queria saciar su curiosidad pero que termino trallendo mas cambios de los que ella podia soportar y fue gracias a esos cambios que gracias a la ayuda de sunset twilight fue capaz de soportar y superar para tener lo que siempre habia anelado ,un lugar donde ella pudiera sentirse aceptada

applejack

ella siempre habia sido una chica llena de onfianza y que nunca se rendia en lo que intentaba hacer debido a que sus padres le habian inculcado valores muy apropiados de un familia que habia sido parte de la ciudad de ponyville desde sus comienzos hace mas de 100 años atras,siendo ella una mienbro de una de las familias mas antiguas de este bello pueblo que siempre ha sido acogedor con los nuevos visitantes y con aquellos quienes buscn un lugar calido y confortable para poder estar agusto y libre del estres de cada dia

por eso ella siempre ha sido considerada una mienbro del equipo de las mane six que es considerada una chica confiable y capaz de hecer cualquie coa ,per esa confianza la hace un poco determinada a seguir haciendo las cosas a su modo sin importar cunato esfuezo requiera para completar las tareas designadas a ella

su naturaleza honesta sempre ha sido una de sus carcteristicas mas destacables y una de las rzones por las que a veces siempre esta en problemas ,y eso se debe a que a hoenstidad con la qu habla suena muy confable pro es la hoenstidad la forma mas dificil e decir las cosa por que siempre habra gent que no desee escuchar las cosas como son y prefieran las metiras mas piadosas en vez de la cruda verdad que pareciera darnos mas dolor que alivo

pero graias a su honestidad ella alcanzo lo que mas habia busado toda su vida,un sentimiento que nunca cmbiara y que nunca podra perder sin importar cuanto tiempo trasncurra

lo que ella gano con mas dfuerza al seguir siempre su honestidad fue el amor de una chica muy especial para ella que aun que tuvieron sus diferencias y alguno que otro problema siempre estuvieron juntas en las buenas y en las malas apoyandose siempre en cualquier momento que tuvieron como pareja de amantes que tuvieron desde ese dia en la casa de los padres de su novia cuando se conocieron por primera vez y desde ese dia una relacion que iva mas alla de lo que muchos pudieran pensar se formo con honestidad y generosidad

donde el amor de ambas chicas siempre sera algo que ninguna traicionara o olvidara debido al fuerte lazo que las une y mantendra unidas por tda la etrnidad

pinki pie

ella siempre ha sido descrita de tre..,no cuatro formas que la definen como chica ,amiga persona y finalmente como una amante

la primera es que ella es una chica que pareciera nunca toma nada en serio siendo una chica jugeton que se muestra alegre ante todas las situaciones que a otros los dejarian tristes o deprimidos ,para pinki pie son solo momentos donde tienes que reir y dar tu mejor esfuerzo para continuar ante as adversidades

la segunda es que ella como amiga siempre estara para ayudar a quien lo necesite o este triste sin impoirtarle las situaciones que rodeen al conpañero o al desconocido que necesite ayuda o unaman para poder seguir adelante ,puesto que ella siempre sera una amiga que te extienda la mano qcuando estes en porblemas

la tercera es que ella como persona es confiable ,algo alocada a veces y muy divertida siendo ella capaz de sacar risas a cualquier persona que este triste o que no tenga ls fuerzas para sonreir por si misma,ese don para hacer felis a la gente es lo que hace que pinki pie sea ella misma aun cuando muchos se burlen e su personalidad alegre y muy animada ella siempre sera como es ,una chica alegre que hara lo que quiere hacer para ser feliz hacer a otros felices

su cuarta forma de ser vista era como amante ,si una amante que siempre pensaba en el bien de su querida amante a quien trataba con mucha delicadesa y gentilesa cotrario a la actitud despreocupada con la que rata a sus amigas y conoidos ,pero por sobre todo lo demas lo que mas habita en el corazon de pinkie pie es la felicidadque transmite a sus cercanos y el inmenso amor que propina a su siempre especial amante

rainbow dash

simempre ah sido una chica que es leal asi misma y hai lo que proete siendo ella alguien competitiva y muy energiica que pareciera querer estar a la par de las espectativas que han puesto sobre ella aquellos que la animan,la respetan y la apoyan

pero habeces estas espectativas son tantas que ella misma no sabe como lidiar con todo lo que su cabeza tiene ,por ese motivo siempe tiene una actitud algo arrogante y llena de auto elogamiento hacia ella misma ,pero es debido a que siente que debe cumplir con ls espectativas que le fueron impuestas asi como con la confianza que tienen todos hacia ella y sumado a su determinacion para seguir adelante con todo lo que tiene aun uando se ha herido muchas veces por el constante sobreesfuerzo que continuamente se pone asi misma

pero claro aun on toda su determiancon seria imposiblepara ella poder con tanto esfuerzo y presion ,claro lo seriasi no la tuviera a ella

ella quien fue su primera amiga y la prmera chica en preouparse por ella desde lo mas profundo de su corazon y no por sus habilidades o su reputacion ,ya queella siempre la miro aun cuando ella no la mirara y siempe sera asi aun cuando su relacion paso de desconocidas,compañeras ,admiracion,amigas y finalmente lo que ella mas valora ,a amantes que siempre seran atentas la una con la otra sin importar las acciones del pasado y las preocupaciones del futuro incierto

puesto que ella siempre sera una chica elal a sus propias elelcones puesto que ella siempre elejira desde lo mas rofundo de su corazon

rarity

ella es una chica muy generosa con todos aun que a veces su actitud de chica refinada la contradice con sus nobles acciones puesto que ella siempre ha sido alguien en que puedes confiar a pesar de las muchas veces en que su personalidad e chhica de la clase alta la hace ver como una dama refinada que no es capas de ensuciarse para nada

aun asi ella siempre hara lo necesario para estarcuando un amigo estasufriendo o tiene un problema por que ella es conciente de lo que pasa cuando alguien que conoces tiene un problema y nadie esta alli para ayudar o tendrete una mano sin ningun otivo oculto

y por eso mismo ella tambien por su propia experiencia cercana sabe lo que es tner a alguien que te ha brindado ayuda cuando mas lo necesitas

pero ella siempre hara lo que tenga que hacer por el bien de sus amigas y de aquellos a quienes ella aprecia desde lo mas profundo de su corazon

como la primra hija un familia adinerada ella siempre fue objeto de muchas burlas o bomas por que nunca encajaba en la sociedad debido a supersonalidad de no humillar a quienes estaban en la parte mas baja de la jerarquia social ,debido que ella entendia lo que era sentrirse impotente cuando habia alguien conocido suyo que sufriendo y no habia nadie que le brindara una mano y por eso entendia lo que significaba dar una mano a quien la necesitara y debido a esa forma tan generosa de sr fue que ermino conociendo a su primera compañera,amiga y mas adelante su amor puro que hasta el dia de hoy sigue estando en su corazon

fluttershy

una chica amable quien pensaba primero en el bien de los demas antes que en el de ella siendo una chica e noble corazon que ayuda a todos aquellos que necesitan una mano mientras intenta entender aquellos que rechazan la ayuda que se les ofrece siendo ella alguien que comprende a los corazones lastimados que solo pueden expresar tristesa y descondfianza ante aquellos que los han traiciondo y aquellos desconocidos que no saben si los traicionaran

peso sin importar las acciones del pasado o lo que hayan hecho ella siempre les ofrecera una ayuda a aquellos que quieran cambiar para mejor y para que puedan dejar su pasado en el pasado y de cualquier froma posible ella ayudara a quienes lo pidan por que ella sabe lo que es no ser ayudada cuando uno lo necesita

esos eran los nombres y personalidades de las seis chicas que hasta hace poco eran imórtantes y confiables amigas en las cuales sunset shimmer confiaba desde el fondo de su corazon y que pensaba que estarian a su lado por siempre ,incluso despues de que cada una tomara el camino que segguiria para poder cumplir con sus sueños y metas

un sentimiento bastante distante en estos momentos

mientras sunst derramaba algunas lagrimas de su rostro el culestaba cubeirto por su cablo que parecia algo alborotado y dejaba una sensacion e una bella chica que parecia haber tenido un dia horrible aun que claro ese era el caso para referirse a la mitad del dia que habia tenido sunset mientras se preocupaba de que sus amigas nunca mas la quisiera volver a ver

solo para dejarse llevar algo de tristesa mientras que algo pareci diferente en ella mientras por un momento su cabello parecia espejarse un poco para dejar ver que sus pupilas se habian vuelto rojas mientras seguia drramando mas lagrimas de tristesa

sunset la chica que en este momento se habia quedado fuerte mente dorida debido a la noche tan triste que habia pasado solo podia intentar pensar en lo que habia hecho para merecer que sus amigas la habandonaran de repente y se huberan distanciado de esa manera tan repetina

pero a su mente no llego ningun hecho que pudiera traer la sensacion de lo que pasaba con ellas , por lo que sunset empezaba a pensar que todo el tiempo que pasaron no significo nada para ellas y solo eran amables con ella por que twilight les habia pedido que la cuidaran despues de haber decidido quedarse en este mundo

twilight te dije que pensaba regresar a equestria para poder usar el conocimiento que habia aprendido en este mundo

mientras sunset recordaba las palabras amables y llenas de confianza que le habia dicho a su querida primer amiga ella no podia evtar pensar en que estaria haciendo l princesa de la amistad ahora que pasaba la noche en casa de apple jack ,siendo cincera ella esperaba que ella se quedara en su casa para asi poder hablar con ella un poco mas

por que no te pedi que te quedaras ,asi hubieramos podido ahablar un poco mas y hubiera podido ver tu sonrisa con mas calmamientras hablabamos de cosas sin sentido solo para poder tener un motivo que sea lo suficiente vago para que nada nos distraiga de una simple charla ,ops necesito secar estas lagrimas o si no este momento sera muy humillante mañana sillego con twilight y tengo los ojos rojos

mienras pensaba en lo que pasaria mañana sunset se seco los ojos para que no quedaran marccas de sus lagrimas una vez que se fuera a dormir,mientras seguia pensando e twilight a quien ella habia hrido en el pasado de muchas formas y o sabia si era digna de recivir el cariño que su amiga le daba de forma tan incondicional y sincera

bien ya que secamos estas lagrimas ,por lo que ella no tendra razones para poder preocuparse o pensar que tal vez que no estuvo bien que me dejara sola por que no quiero eso ya que deseo desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon que ella misma se divierta con sus amigas ya que aun que ellas tal vez nunca fueron mis amigas ,ellas si trabtaban a twiligh como una verdadera amiga desde lo mas porfundo de su corazon ,ademas de que no tengo el derecho de querer monopolizar su afecto ..

no almenos yo quien ..

sunset no podia evitar quedar en silencio mientras recordaba las muchas cosas maladas que le hizo la primera vez que se encontraron hace ya muchos años atras cuando ambaseran estudiantes en la escuela de unicornios superdotados de la princesa celestia

esa epoca donde ella solo estaba buscando algo que no podia encontrar en ningun lado y por eso seguiaestudiando para poder encontrar ese algo que buscaba con tanta desesperacion que incluso el hecho de que notuvera idea de que buscaba la obligara aentrar mas en los conocimientos secretosdel reino

esos conocimientos secretos donde se encontraban muchas artes oscuras y peligrosas quenunca deberian haber sido creadas pero que se mantenian por el simple hehco de encontrar unaforma de destruir esas artes de una vez por todas

pero eso no era todo ya que la distancia de sus amigas no era reciente ya que tenia mucho tiempo desde que ellas habian empezado a alejarse de ella y todo comenzo desde ese dia donde paso la tragedia del sitio web que empezo a publicar secretyos muy intimos de sus amigas por toda la escuela para que ella fuera cupada y tambien termio publicando los secretos de muchas personas de toda la escuela

quienes tuvieron un gran rencor contra sunset por el turbio pasado que la peliambar tenia en su historial y del que ella aun que este arrepentida nunca podra escapar de ese terrible pasado el cual la persegira por el resto de su vida

siento este un eterno recordatorio de las crueles acciones que ella una vez tomo por voluntad propia hacia aquellos que solo fueron un poco desafortunados al conocerla en ese momento de su vida donde ella solo conocia el odio hacia lo que nunca tendria

el odio que ella sentia hacia aquellos que podian caminar por la brillante luz ,quienes eran felices en a luz ademas de aquellos que vivirian siendo protgidos por la luz que salvaria sus corazones de cualquier tristesa y dolor

mientras alla seria repudiada por todo lo que fuera un lugar lleno de calidez y esperanzas para ella que era repudiada por esa brillante luz solorepresentaba un tremendo dolor hacia su corazon que parecia contener una oscuridad que nunca desapareceria de su existencia queño nunca conoceria el amor ,el cariño o el sentimiento de ser necesaria para alguin

de tener un lugar al que ella pudiera llamr hogar desde lo mas profundo de su corazon que apesar de tener una calidez mas grande que la de cualquiera ,era incapaz de recibir esa calidez ella misma

pero aun apesar de todo ella siempre quiso ser querida por alguien

lo que significaba que ella deseaba ser amada y amara alguien especial para ella

pero esos sentimientos solo fueron despues de tanto tiempo una bella ilusion que estaria alli mismo para recordarle que ella nunca podria econtrar la felicidad de un hogar o un amor que la pudiera salvar de su soledad

realmente ah sido tiempo desde que intente recordar el pasado ,¿no es asi?

sunset se qudo dormida mientras miraba por la ventana que dejaba ver la hermosa luna que habia salido esta noche y que estaba en su mejor momento de belleza y resplandorque hacia caer en un profundo y comodo sueño a la pelifuego quien parecia tener su mente calmada en este momento

que bella y relajante esta la noche hoy

sin saber por que sunset termino ssucumbiendo ante el sueño solo para poder recordar un momento de su pasado que parecia olvidado

parecia que sunset de repente habia sido transportada a un bello bosque que de alguna forma le resultaba bastante familiar

¡hermana donde estas¡

¿quien me llama?

se pregunto sunset mientras volteaba a todos lados para poder ver a quien la habia llamado hermana, puesto que ella no tenia ninguna hermana ,pero por algun motivo desconocido para ella misma esa vos que provenia de una pequeña le traia mucha alegria al escucharla y sentiaconocerla de algun lado en especial

aqui estas hermana ,papa y mama te estan buscando

cuando sunset escucho fuertemente la voz que la habia llamado noto que provenia de una pequeña unicornio que estaba en un lugar donde la luz del sol no la dejaba ver claramente

durante un momento sunset desperto mientras recordaba un antiguo momento de su pasado ,donde ella habia conocido a una pequeña pony que fue lo mas cercano a un amigo que ella pudiera tener

pero que por hazares del destino ella salio lastimada de un accidente que tuvo al intentar conseguir un reglo para sunset y por eso tuvo que dejar la escuela para poder recibiir tratamiento

todo por culpa de haberle dicho que queria ese obsequio como regalo de cumpleaños ,si tan solo ella nunca le hubiera dicho eso tal vez ella no habria salido lastimada por culpa de los deseos egoiosta de una niña que deseaba recibir algo especial de aquella a quien consieraba muy especial desde el fondo de su corazon

por culpa de este acontecimiento ella dejo de relacioarse con los demas ,debido a que su propia culpa no la dejaba superar el triste momento que habia ocurrido debido al egoismo sin sentido que ella habia dejado caer sobre aquella a quien llamo su primera y unica amiga

de repente ella desperto de forma calmada como si el sueño de este momento fura un bello recuerdo que le trajera la calma que necesitaba para poder pensar las cosas con claridad y dejar de lado su lamentable estado para poder decidir sobre lo que haria de ahora en adelante puesso qu ella aun queria ser amiga de sci twi y las demas

pero al penar en ellas recordo como reacciono sobre las osas quepasaron en la tarde

tal vez si exsagere las cosas,dijo sunset mientrascuvbria su rostro con su mano en un acto de calma ahora que que pensaba con mas calma y no con las sensaciones de tristesa que tenia hae un rato atras

las chicas me odiran por no haberme quedado en la fiesta con ellas ,o tal vez estaban muy fdelices de no tenerme para arruinarles la diversion

la mirada de la pelifuego denotaba mucha tristesa al pensar en lo mucho que la odiaban sus amigas o tal habria una clase de malentendido

no ,no pienses en eso sunset mañana debes intentar enmendar las cosas con ellas ya que despues de todo hemos sido amigas que ahn enfrnetado muchos peligros

eso era lo que queria creer sunset en estos momentos de tristesa ,done ni ella misma estaba segura sobre lo que haria d ahora en adelante ,pero sabia algo con seguridad y era que mañana despues e chralar con ls chicas y twilight ella tomaria la ecicion dequedarse en este mundo a completar sus metas o decidiria volver a equestria y esperar el castigo o destino que tendria al enfrentar a su maestra y tambien los crimenes que cometio contra el reino

esa misma noche en la casa de los apple

la granga apple habia sido uno de los llugares mas antiguos de ponyville del mundo humano ,ya que este lugar era una de las zonas donde el pueblo comenzo sus primeros años e prosperidad y hata la fecha era una de las grangas agricolas mas ricas e la zona ,debido a esto la fmilia apple era unade las cinco familias mas ricas del estado pro apesar de su dinero ellos nunca aparentaban mas de lo que eran como personas imples que les gustaban las osas simples y la vida simple

asi era la familia apple que era conocida por tres cosas especificas

su amor por las manzanasera una e estas tres debido a que cada mienbro de la grande y prospera familia granjra tenia tanto amor por las manzanas y todo aquello relacionado con esta deliciosa fruta,que cada mienbro del linaje apple tenia su nombre o parte de su nombre relacionado con algo que tuviera o estuviera hecho de manzanas y ese era un hehco irrefutable

pero debido al hecho de que cada mienbro de la familia apple tenia su nombre relacionado con las manzanas hacia que a veces fuera dificil escoger un buen nombre o que los nombres de las niñas a vecesresultaran algo varoniles

la segunda distincion de los apple era algo mas llamativa que la primera y esta estaba mas relacionada con el cuerpo de cada mienbro de la familia apple ,ya que por alguna razon tanto biologica ,como fisica o nutricional ,cada mienbro de la familia apple tenia un cuerpo muy curioso,ya que a pesar de su apariencia femenina o debil muchas chicas y chicos de la familia tenian una fuerza monstruosa que hacia creer a la gente que ellos no ran mas que unos sujetos que se la pasaban haciendo nada mas que ejercicio las 24 horas del dia debido a que sus cuerpos estaban dotados de gran fuerza fisica y resistencia

por ese motivo los apple ,eran la familia que generalmente habia y sigue viviendo por las labores de granaja ,apesar de la fortuna que han acumulado atraves de los años de prosperidad junto con las otras cuatro familias que mantienen la mayor control de los negocios y propiedades de ponyville

la tercera cosa por la que los apple eran una familia muy reconocida por todos era por la generosidad que mostraban al ofrecer ayuda a los desconocidos que estaban en apuros y necesitaban de una mano

por eso mismo ellos no dudaban en darle alojo a algun compañero en problemas o una mano a alguien necesitado ,ayuda a quien debas sin importar quien sea ,ese era el lema familiar de los apple ,ofrece siempre una mano a quien la necesite,otro lema que ha pasado de generacion en generacion por cada mienbro de la familia que ah sido considerada un soporte de la comunidad ademas de una de las familias fundadoras de este bello lugar

dentro del comedor de los apple una tranquila cena se llevaba a cabo entre cinc personas que disfrutaban la comodidad y calma que traia la bella noche pesar de la lluvia que empezaba a caer

hermana parece que esta empezando a llover,dijo la apple menor que parecia estar rindo hasta hace un momento mientras observaba como el sonido de laluvia empezaba a caer

es cierto apple bloom parece que esta lloviendo

sip

cada uno de los hermanos apple parecia haber notado con cierta calma el hehco de que llovia como si no les importara ,pero por dentro estaban felices ya que a ellos tres les encataba la lluvia por que dejaba una sensacion de calma en el ambiente ademas de que los arboles de manzanos se veian mas hermosos cuando sus hojas y frutos estaban cuertos por la gotas de agua cuando sale el sol

bueno niños dejen de hablar sobre a lluvia y sigan comiendo o acaso no ven que es descortes dejar las conversaciones con nuestra invitada cesen asi sin mas

la abuela smith dejo un leve regaño sobre sus nietos quiens habian ignorado a twilight durante un momento y todo por el simple habito que les gustaba a sus nietesitos que aveces se perdian en sus gustos algo extremos por las manzanas ,algo natural para todo mienbro de la familia apple y de eso estaba muy segura la abuela smith

perdon por mostarte algo que no es bien visto para alguien que ha invitado a un huesped a su casa,dijo la abuela smith quien mostraba muy alegre y con una gentil sonrisa que daba cierta naturalidad en una abuela querida y amada or sus familiares a si como los que ella ama

pra nada serñora smit ,de hehco me alegra ver tanto parentesco ,respondi de forma alegre twilight quien al mirar como era la familia apple del mundo humano comparada con la familia apple del mundo pony

parentesco que quieres decir niña ,pregunto la abuela smith con una cara de llena de curiosidad ante las palabra que dijo twilight

eh que significa eso twilight

tengo dudas niña

hey hermano no es nada amable decirle niña a twilight ,sabes ella es una princesa

no te preocues applejack ,entindo que sgun las leyes de este mundo yo soy solo una niña o casi una adolcente ,por lo que no busco trato ptrreferencial por mi estatus dee princesa,dijo de forma calmada pero a la vez algo insegura puesto que sabia muy bien que una e las caracteristicas de un apple era su testarudes y era tal que muchas vecs discutian sin querer retroceder

applejack ,mi querida y dulce hermanita , ella al igual que tu tienen tansolo 13 y 14 años de edad por lo tanto son simple e inegablemente niñas y como tal deberian ser tratadas de acuerdo a su edad

hermano no digas tonterias ella es una princesa y yo soy una buena empleada de la granja por lo tanto ambas tenemos grandes responsabilidades,asi quemerecemos ser tratadas como adultas

no lo malentndas hermanita ,tu aun eres una niña y seras tratada como una,respondio bigmac con la habitual calma que siempre tenia,cuestiono big mac con su actitud calmadalo cual era algo normal en el despues de todo era un hermano que no queria que sus hermanas menores habandonaran el hogar y por eso queria que ellas tuvieran mas una niñez ,en vez de querer ser adultas demaciado rapido ocacionado que se perdieran momentos importates de su niñez como el lo habia hecho debido a su deseo de ser un adulto reconocido por todos en especial de esa bella y madura chica a la que el ama con locura

hermano no me diras que espere a que sea mayor para poder estar a carga de la granja ,si me encargo de muchas cosas y tu me has visto trabajar bastantemente responsable

ambos dejen de actuar como aultos y disfruten la cena

mientras la abuela miraba a con duda lo que sijo twilight los hermanos big mac y apple bloom tambien tenian dudas sobre lo que habia dicho la princesa de la amistad ,applejack discutia un poco con su hermanita sobre el hecho de como eran tratadas como niñas ,siendo el caso hobio de que ellas eguian siendo chicas de entre 15-16 años de edad y deben ser consideradas menores y niñas en lo que a un adulto de 23 años de edad como big mac entiende

la cena de los apple muchas veces era en cierta forma algo muy contradictoria ,puesto que aun que todos en la granja apple eran una familia muy querida y cercana, entre ellos aun tenian ciertas contradicciones sobre lo que significba ser un adulto debido a que los padres de los tres hermanos salian constante mente por causas del trabajo ,ellos tres siempre han estado en una constante disputa por ser considerados adultos en lo que se referia a la responsabilidad de las labores ,puesto que el hermano mayor siempre queria ser el responsable acargo de las accions como el hombre de la casa

pero esto no era bien visto por las dos hermanas menores quienes a pesar de lo mucho que repsetaban a sus mayores todavia querian ser consideradas mas responsables y maduras ante los ojos de sus familiares mas adultos que solo las veian como niñas que no debian acarrear demaciados riesgos en sus deberes

la cena asi como las divertidas conversaciones haban pasado mientras la lluvia segui cayendo con una calma que traia nostalguia a la princesa que parecia tener ciertos recuerdos tristes y lamentables sobre una noche lluviosa que paso hace ya muchos años atras en su hogar en la ciudad real

un recuerdo tan viejo como lametable

este era un recuerdo que la princesa de la amistad twilight sparkle nunca podria olvidar sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara y aun ahora no lo habia olvidado ,puesto que este era un recuerdo de una amiga a quien considero su ser mas importante o a quien mas ah amado en toda su vida e incluso ahorasigue amando ,si ella era la pequeña sunset shimmer a quien twilight abandono y dejo olvidada ,pero aun con todo lo que habia pasado ,no habia ningun rastro de haber dejado de amarla pero mas impor tante era que la misma sunset no la reordaba en absoluto y aun que twilight sabia lo ruin que era aprovchar el hecho de que ella no la recordara para poder empezar una nueva relaion con sunset sin decirle sobre el pasado que amabas comparten

si tal vez seria mejor llamarla la primera amiga que habia hecho la princesa twilight en toda su corta vida ,siendo ella la unica a quien le conto todos sus secretos y a quien mas le confio todos sus temores , dudas y miedos ademas de sus sueños y metas que deseaba cumplir a toda costa

sunset me pregunto si ahora que nos hemos vuelto amigas de nuevo que pasaria si tee contara nuestro pasado ,me odiarias te alejarias de mi ,me pedirias que no te vuelva a ver o acaso esta vezsi aceptarias el amor qu te mostre esa noche de lluvia cuando ambas nos quedamos solas en mi casa para nuestra pijamada de fin de semana

el rostro de twilight mostraba cierto aire de duda al recordar una noche de lluvia como esta que pasa hace años en donde ella fue honesta sobre sus sentimientos a la pequeña e inocente sunset que en ese tiempo no entendia lo que era el amor o el cariño y ella se habia aprovechado de una pequeña que desconocia todo lo que alguien que habia nacido en equestria entendia desde su nacimiento y twilight entendio eso a la perfeccion

la bella lluvia daba un aire de calma y tranquilidad al ojo de quien mirara ala jotas de agua que mostradas en lo ojos

pero para cierta chica de cabello azul ,esta lluvia solo trai amas recueros de su niñerz y de aquel amor que sigue estando en lo mas profundo de su ser y que ella misma no sabecomo controlar o enfrentar

esta bien que te quedes en esta habitacion terroncito ,por que sabes bien que puedes dormir conmigo ya que por lo general rarity siempre que se queda comparte la habitacion conmigo

applejack mostraba cierta preocupacion al ejar a su amiga en una habitacion donde ella se podria sentir sola puesto que ella siempre que venia se quedaba en casa de una de sus amigas y en lamisma habitacon que ellas

esta bien ademas no soy una niña eh dormido muchas veces en habitaciones a solas

tal vez sea cierto pero aun asi no me gusta dejarte a solas ,seguro que no quieres dormir conmigo ,pregunto applejack quien seguia preocupada por dejar a su amiga sola en una habitacion donde ella no habiaestado

esta bien no tepreocupes,ademas no quiero sufgfrir la ira de rarity a causa de que ella se entere de que dormi abrazada por su novia

contesto twilight con una media sonrisa y una leve preocupacion por lo que dijo mienras que applejack sonreia con calma ante lo que habia escuchado

no te preoupes rarity uede ser algo celosa o un poco posesiva, ademas de muy pervertida cuando estamos a solas e incluso un poco ecsecivamente lujuriosa cuando nos bañaos juntas,pero en serio es una buena chica que solo siente un fuerte y puro amor por una chica como yo que aveces soy algo indecisa y no puedo poner las palabras que provienen de mi corazon en orden

la cara de applejack parecia un tomate por lo avergonzada que estaba en estos momentos donde habia dicho cosas muy intimas que nadie sabia de ella ,bueno nadie que no supiera de su relacion amorosa con su amada rarity

realmente ah sido divertido estar en esta casa

en serio ,me alegra que te guste quedarte en mi casa

pero ..

applejack sintio una sensacion de tristesa proveniente de twilight cuando ella corto sus palabras

que pasa terroncito ,pregnto la granjera a su amiga qien pareci algo tristes

bueno la verdad no me siento bie conmigo misma al dejar a sunset sola en su departamento sin haberme asegurado que estuviera bien de animo y ademas esta el hehco de lo que paso en la fiesta en su casa por la gradaucion

terroncito la,emto lo que paso con ella con sunset shimmer pero no es culpa de nadie a veces solo ourren cosas que n se pueden evitar ,y ella estuv todo el camino siendo mandona o unaaguafiestas que no queria divertirse ,eso es todo y ..

durante un instante apple jack noto algo que le causo una sensacion estraña en ella ,pero no sabia que por lo que solo la ignoro ese iestable sentimiento de duda o cntradiccion que sentia en lo mas profundo de su corazon

apple jack por que la llamaste sunset shimmer

he ,como que por que por que asi se llama no es asi,respondio con calma la vaquera ante la pregunta de su amiga sin haber entendido el verdadero significado de su pregunta

no es asi ,respondio twilight con algo de tristesa en el rostro

terroncito que te ´pasa ,pregunto la vaquera algo preocupada por la actitud de su amiga

twilight quien noto lo preocupada queestaba applejack decidio dejar sus preocupacions por un momento ,puesto que ellasabia que algo no estaba bien ,ya que ella no er el tipo de persona que dejara una relacion asi con un importante amigo asi como asi ,pero no tenia idea de como entender este problema

perdon applejack es solo que que me cuesta etender el por que dejaron de ser amigas de sunset si ella es una buena chica ademas de muy able y bastante linda y.. yy

terroncito tu..

twilight no se habia dado cuenta pero desde que empezo a hablar de sunset ,ella lucia muy feliz y estaba muy colorada como si hablara de la persona quemas mas ama ,pero esto no fue notado por ella misma pero si por su amiga quien observaba con detenimiento las emociones que liberaba su querida amiga quien se habia enamorado de la personaq qque en el pasadoera una rival,luego una enemiga y por ultimo unaquerida amiga ,este rtipo de relacion era muy complicada enciertaforma que solo algunsas pocas personas como ella quienes tienen un tipo de relacion algo complicada podrian entender

continuara en el siguiente capitulo ademas de que las puertas de la tragedia y el odio comenzaran su viaje en el siguiente capitulo titulado;corrupcion y locura parte 2 la llama de la traicion

intentare subir mas capitulospero micreatividad esta por los suelos ademas de que utimamente el trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir


	12. corrupcion y locura parte 2

Capitulo 12 corrupcion y locura parte 2 la llama de la traicion

La noche llena de jovenes esudiantes que se habian graduado este mismo dia

La noche de los adolecentes llenos de diversion por haber pasado de año

La noche llen de gante qu esperaba las vaccaiones de fin de curso habia llegado a su fin mientras que las fiesta de graduacion de muchos estudiantes seria

Los primeros rayos de sol se podian ver desde el horizonte mientras que las nubes y las ultimas estacias de la noche se hivan retirando junto con lo sueños de aquellos dormilones que son los mas madrugadores y los primeros en despertar en este nuevo dia que marcaba el inico de las vacaciones de fin de curso para muchos estudiantes y profesores

Debido a eso todos aquellos que tenin sus vacaciones planeadas con sus amigos y familiares por lo que todos eran como niños que intentarian disfrutarian sus planes de las vacaciones con todos aquellos amigos que verian en este momento donde muchos entrarian a nuevas escuelas

¿Donde alguno cambiarian de año para conocer a nuevos amigos ?

¿O algunos mas quienes aprovecharan las vacaciones?, para poder cambiarse asi mismos tanto en su apariencia o en sus personalidades y actitudes para asi tener objetivos mas animados en su siguiente curso escolar o en su futura escuela

Ademas de que mucha cosas sucderan en este momento de la historia lo cual abrira las puestras a una fantastica y tragica aventura donde nada es lo que parece y los enemigos se encunetran en todos lados

La noche que habia ahogado el dolor de una triste y solitaria niña quien solo busca un lugar calido al que pertenecer ,mientras los recuerdos deun doloroso y ya olvidado y lejano pasado la atormentan diariamente y donde los recientes acontecimientos que reflejan la traicion y la soledad le recuerdan que ella no tiene el derecho de ser feliz ,ni ahora ,ni nunca

Aun con todo el tiempo que ha pasado su castigo nunca sera perdonado y por eso mismo ella nunca podra escapar de su lamentable y triste destino

Del cual ella es una pricionera que esta encadenada a las cadenas del tiempo y el destino que la terminaran atrapando nueva mente en una espiral de odio ,dolor ,lamento y desesperacion al cual ella esta condenada desde mucho antes que naciera

Pero aun asi ella espera por el dia enque las cadenas que la hatan a este cruel destino sean rompidas y ella pueda ser libre una vexz as paraestar al lado de aquella a quien ella ama y quien fue separada de su lado hace mucho tiempo atras

Por eso esta lamentable y triste alma espera el dia en que ella y su amante por fin puedan estar juntas nuevamente en un mundo donde su amor sea posible y donde nadie quiera herirla de nuevo

En esta noche se podian ver las estrellas que brillaban con una intensidd tan alta que parecieran gemas que estan cubriendo el hermoso recuerdo de una pareja cuyo puro amor las hacia tan felices que nada mas les importaba ,las mane se habian reunido fuera de la casa de una antigua amiga

Debido a que los sentimientos de una adorable pareja que habia ocultado su amor por miedo a ser juzgados por aquellos a quienes consideran amigos decidio dar un paso e su relacion al contarle a sus conocidos sobre el hermoso ssentimiento que tenian la una por la otro ,la complicada relacion de dos grandes amigas que sentin algo mas que amistad por lo que en un momento de determinacion ambas decidieron ejar su amistad atras y dar el siguiente paso praque ambs pudieran tener un camino que las llevara hacia una relacion que era mas que la relacion de amigas con la que ambas deseaban terminar para dar el nacimiento a una relacion mas especial que no lasdejara ser separadas por las miradas de aquellos que las juzgaran por los sentimientos que posen ambas chicas

La bella noche estaba por terminar en el ponyville humano donde muchas personas y parejas vivian y acostumbran su cotidiana vida y cierta princesa de cabellos morados estaba despierta desde muy temprano esperando algo que segun ella misma podra ayudar a cierta amiga muy especial que en cierta formaella desea que esa amiga muy especial con cabellos como las llamas doradas y carmesis le diga que siente lo mismo que ella

¿oh Sunset que debo hacer ?

Mientras Twilight preoupada por las recientes circunstancias que parecian atormentar la vida de sunset un poco mas de lo que ah soportado

ellas parecieran no querer saber nada mas de ti .pero tu aun asi deseas que ellas te digan que te quieren

Dijo Twilight quien miraba por la ventana de la habitacon donde ella estaba durmiendo en este momento ya qu ella actualmente estba en la granjade los apple ,un lugaren donde habia pasado mucho timpo en el ponyville equino,pero ahora estaba en el mundo humano y por mas familiar que se le pareciera aun habia muchas cosasque la hacian sentir una extraña en este momento done ella misma no sabia lo que queria hacr realmente por su querida amiga sunset

¿que hago?

Twilight dio un leve suspiro mientras seguia pensando en lo que deberia hacer para ayudar a su gran amiga ,pero por mas que suspirara o se lo preguntara a ella misma ,ella sabia muy bien lo que ella misma debia hacer como amiga

supogo que debo decirle que se quede aqui en esta equestria para que pueda ser feliz y estar cerca de aquellas importantes amigas que ella no puede abandonar por que le han dado gratas palabras de apoyo y confianza que ella no olvidara jamas

Twilight tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro al escuhcar sus propias palabras de aliento que de seguro ayudarian a Sunset a tomar la deciciode quedarse en este mundo para que asi ella pudiera ser feliz con sus preciadas amigas

aun cuando esas palabras no sean mas que una bella y misericordiosa mentira que te haga sentir un poco menos miserable

Twilight parecia no pensar claramente lo que decia en estos momentos ,ella aun asi hablaba como si su felicidad se estendiera por todo su cuerpo en estos momentos

oh Sunset como deseo darte mucho cariño y apoyo en estos momentos donde no puedes estar bien por ti misma para que asi vangs directo a mis brazos mientras puedas usar mi cuerpo como un consuelo y asi puedas estar en mis brazos en todo momento rogando por que te consuele y te de tanto amor que tendras que olvidar todo lo malo que te ha pasado

Las palabras de twilight contenian cierto aire de frialdad y crueldad hacia Sunset mientras que de sus ojos parecia brotar algo

mi pobre e inocente Sunset ,verte tan triste me hace querer jugar un buen rato contigo mientras te consolo no te parece asi mi bella pajarita ,quien asido mantenida e una jaula de cristal ,pero ahora te estas desmoronando por que tu frajil prision de mentiras e iluciones que son tan bellas y calidas que te hacen sentir segura al lado de esas niñas que te desprecian se ha roto y no sabes como actuar en estos momentos

twilight tenia una exprecion sombria en su rostro mientras que se reflejaba una delicada sonrisa en sus labbios mientras que de sus ojos parecia salir una leve bruma de color morado oscuro uqe la hacia ver algo cruel en apariencia

en este momento mientras dirijia unas crueles palabras a su preciosa amiga y eso era algo que nunca se habia visto en su vida como princesa,hasta que ella misma se dio cuentade lo que estaba diciendo y pudo raccionar sobre sus propias palabras,cosa que la habia asustado enorme mente

¿oh no ,no puedo dejarme controlar por eso ahora mismo?,¿ ahora mismo no puedo?

ella de repente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho sobre u querida amiga Sunset shimmer y de su significado ,de repente se volteo al otro lado de la cama donde a los pies de esta cama estaba una pequeña mochila que trajo consigo de equestria ,la cual tenia muchas cosas utiles en su viaje e varios ias hacia este mundo donde todo es tan parecido y tan diferente a lo que ella conocia,ya cuando habia habierto la mochila de esta saco un pequeña botella que parecia contener un extraño liquido de color azul que brillaba con un extraño pero hermoso y llamativo color que hacia que quien lo viera supiera que esto era algo misterioso o magico

Cuando Twilight tenia este extraño elixir en sus manos ,ella habrio la botella y lee dio un pequeño sobido al el extraño jugo que tenia adentro ,pero gracias a la terrible expresion que tenia en el rostro espues de haber vevido un poco de la botella se mostraba que pareciera que seguia sn gusterle el sabor

oh rayos sigue sin gustarme este horrible sabor de esta cosa ,pero no me queda de otra ya que no lo habia tomado antes de venir

Mientras Twilight ponia una cara de que definitivamnte no le gustaba el horrible abor de el misterioso elixir que acababa de beber hace un momento,ella ponia una expresion de sorpresa y enojo al recordar lo que acababade decir y sobre las intenciones ocults qu entia en esta momento hacia su querida e importante amiga Sunset shimmer

¡rayos no espere que saliera en este momento !,pero supongo que no puedo evitarlo despues de haber visto a Sunset en se estado tan lamentable y la actitud de las chicas hacia ella ,era hobio que eso saldria para aprovechar la situacion

Twilight parecia algo perturbada despues de haber vevido el jugo que contenia la botella y su cara parecia algo agitada en estos momentos

no puedo perder el control otra vez ya de por si fue peligroso cuando falle ese dia cuando no estaban ni mi mestra ni mis amigs para detenerme y menos ahora que Sunet esta en ese lamentable estado yaque entonces no me podria controlar para nada y no quiero ni imaginarme las cosas que le haria a ella mientras estaasi , asi que debo tener mucho cuidado en este momento ya que lo menos que quiero ahora es lastimar a sunset en este momento donde ella solo siente tanta tristesa por lo que ha pasado con las mane

Ella seguia pensando en que era lo que podria hacer como su amiga mientras ella era repudiada por sus antiguas amigas y por su contraparte de este mundo quien fue ayudada por la peli ambar y que ahora solo siente algo de odio por su antigua compañera , mientras que como amiga de las mane de este mundo no puede obligarlas a que intente entender a Sunset ,pero tampoco puedo dejar que Sunset este tan sola cuando ella parece querer mas ayuda en este momento tan doloroso para ella

Twilight sospechaba muy bien que aun que sus amigas la habian perdonado hace tiempo atras ,no era por que ellas sintieran la necesidad de perdonarla y curidarla para que no se volviera mala de nuevo ya que era mas posible que ellas solo la perdonaran por que ella misma les pidio de corazon que la perdonaran ,la guiaran y la cuidaran por el simple motivo de que ella se los habia pedido ya que en una parte de su crazon ella sospechaba de que ellas nunca perdonarian a sunset por su cruel pasado y por haberlas separado cuando ellas eran grandes amigas y muy queridas amigas

Pero aun si twilight tenia un plan para poder reunir a sus amigas antes de la partida puesto que las mane incluida su contraparte humana y sunset partirian a sus destinos antes de que terminen las vacaciones ,puesto que cada una de ellas tienen sus propios caminos que recorreran y deciciones que tomaran por su propia voluntad y por el proposito de cumplir sus sueños, por lo que es posible que su proximo reencuentro no suceda hasta dentro de un año cuando todas tengan listos los caminos que recorreran en sus manos ,por lo que si no arreglan este malentendido ahora sera muy probable que dentro de un año ya no sea tan facil arreglar el malentendido que tengan entre ellas y eso hara que sea mas dificil mantener su amistad con sunset o que ella quieraestar cercas de las mane de nuevo

ya que asi no sera un lamento para ninguna de ellas el perder esta opotunidad de arreglar las cosas ,por que si lo hacen ellas se lamentaran despues y entonces no habra otra opotunidad ,por que sera el fn de la bella amistad que habian mantenido con una hica que solo quiere ser amada

¿Pero de que forma podrian reconciliarse ? ,teniendo una fiesta ,viajando por el pais ,ir en un campamento on todas las chicas ,tener una pillamada de un fin de semana para pasar tiempo de amigas ,o acaso era mejor solo juntarlas en un solo lugar y hacer que hablen sobre como se sienten debido a los recientes problemas que han tenido

Por mas que tiwlight lo pensara ella no sabia cual seria el mejor metodo para hacer que sus amigas se reconciliaran con sunset ,mas aun mas era posible que ellas aun quisieran ser amigas de sunset otra vez ,ya que antes fue acausa de la peticion de twilight que ellas habia accedido a cuidar de ella cuando se quedo en este mundo para prener mas de la amistad y de como ser una mejor persona

Pero ahora que Sunset partiria de Canterlot hight junto con los demas estudiantes que recien se habian graduado, que motivos tendrian ellas de dejar de lado sus sueños y objetivos con tal de quedarse junto a una chica a la que no aceptan de corazon ,mas aun ella podria realmente pedirles a sus amigas que abandonen sus sueños y metas para que se queden junto a una chica a la que odian en secreto o qu simplemente no pueden aceptar por su pasado

por mas que lo pensaraella aun ra incapaz de encontrar la respuesta que buscaba paradarle la felicidad a su mas querida amiga ,puesoque tambien estaba el problema de que una parte de ella sentia que lo mejor era que ella no se quedara en este mundo y que seria lo mejor para ambas quesunset vlvira a equestria con la prinesa twilight ,ya que en en el mundo pony Sunset podria continuar con su entrenamiento para que aprenda todo lo necesesario para see una verdadera princesa y ms aun ella ya podria completarlo ,puesto que ahora ella era una chica que habi aprendido el vlor de la amistad ,el significado de la compacion ,el sentimiento de ser capaz de entender el sufrimiento de uquellos que agonizan del dolor ,y muchas cualidades mas que la hacian ms que digna del titulo de una princesa por lo que ella ya tenia todo lo que es necesario para ser una princesa que seria cpaz de proteger y amar a equestria

Si Twilight lo sabia perfectamente despues e haber omprobado constnte mene entre sus charlas por los iarios y u constntes visitas a este mundo de humanos ,la Sunset shimmer de ahora es una Sunset shimmer lo suficiente mente digna de portar el poder de una princesa y mas que capaz de ser una guardiana lo suficiente mente confiable como para poder protegr a equestria ,ya que ahora ella entiende perfectament el valor de la amistad y el deber de aquellos con poder deben tener hacia el bien coun y con aquellos que no tienen el poder para defenerse por si mismos de aquellos que usan de forma equivocada el poder que se les ha otorgado por su propio beneficio prsonl a osta del bien comun

En estos momentos Twilight habia venido en este viaje con dos importantes propositos a la equestria humana

El primero de us propositos era para ver a usus amigas quienes ya dominaban casi a la perfeccion los poderes otorgados por las joyas magicas que habian encontrado en el campamento everfreey hace tiempo atras ademas de como se encontranban todas ,puesto que ellas ya tenian algo de tiempo poseyendo la magia que habian obtenido despues de haber derrotado a las sirenas y las hablidades que obtuvieron tras los juegos de la amistad ,las cuales habian sido amplificadas y manipuladas por las joyas que les permitian tener habilidadesmuy parecidas a las de sus contrapartes del mundo pony

Pero habia algo que por mas que lo pensara y por mas que lo intentara Twilihgt no lograba entender y era del extraño conpormtamiento de una de las mane ,si ella hablaba de la Twilight sparkle humana ,si ella no podia creer que ella la chica que Sunset salvo cuando esa pobre alma solo conocia la soledad y el amargo sentimiento de ser rechazada por todos a su alrededor y que fue gracias a sunset que ella por fin encontro el camino a lo que ella siempre deseo desde lo mas profundo de su solotario corazon ,si el poder tener personas especiales que la llamara amiga y se preocuparan por ella fue algo que ella deseaba hace mucho tiempo atras cuando ella aun creia ser digna de ser amada,aunque ahoracon todo lo que ha vivido y pasado ella ya no esta segura de que ser amada sea algo que ella sienta que meresca en estos momentos llenosde dudas y en los que su propio corazon no sabe exactamente que debe hacer debido a que es repudiada por sus antiguas amigas y en especial por aquella chicaque la llamo su primera amiga,si esa chica la Tilight sparkle del mundo humano

Pero aun asi ella no deberia sentir tanto odio hacia Sunset considerando que gracias a ella la Twilight del mundo humano por fin pudo tener verdaderos amigos que se preocuparan por ella ,que la apreciaran ademas de que la valoraban por como ser capaz de valorarse asi misma ,cuando Sunset le ofrecio la mano que la salvaria de su propa oscuridad en ese momento donde ella misma se habia perdido en los deseos mas ocultos de su propio corazon y mente por que ella inconciente mente odiaba todo aquello que le hacia daño y deseaba poder ser libre de las ataduras que eran las constantes espectativas que otros ponian en su ya pesada carga emocional debido a sus habilidades academicas y por culpa de sus debilidades emocionales que hacian que ella no pudiera ser capaz de enfrentr sus propios miedos o debilidades en esos momentos donde ella solo quera el apoyo de alguien para poder seguir un camino que ella misma elijiera en pos de hacer algo que ella desea desde lo mas profundo de su corazon

Pero lo que Twilight aun no podia entender por mas que lo pensara era que por que motivo ellas desconfiaron tanto de Sunset ,si habia posibilidades de que ellas nunca quisieran ser sus amigas y que todo fuera por ue ella misma les habia pedido que la cuidaran ,etonces por que ellas hicieron tantas cosas divertidas ,alegre y emocionantes con ella en prier lugar

Rarity la usaba como modelo para muchos de sus diseños debido a la bella y atractiva figura que Sunset tiene, lo cual le permitia tener una bella modelo que ademas de no cobrar y siempre mostrar cierta actitud y empeño de un verdadero profecional ,ella modelara sus diseños para las diferentes pasarelas que usualmente patrocinaba en su vutic de moda

Applejack por lo general siempre que habi una necesidad en la granja ella se ofrecia a hacer el trabajo sola puesto que le gustaba ser algo optimist en que podia encargarse de todo por si misma ,pero siemrpe era ayudada por sunset que sentia la necesidad de ayudar a cierta vaquera lo suficiente mente trca para creer que podia con todo el trabajo por si misma

Fluttershy siempre que visitaba los albergues de animales que usualmente necesitaban personal extra por que siempre habia animales demaciado distanciados de los humanos por lo que le pedia ayuda a sunset para poder cuidar y atender a muchos animales que no querian ser tocados por las manos de algun humano debido a que de alguna forma ellos sentian cierta naturalesa familiar ,como la de un animal cosa que era algo natural proviniendo de la ex equina

Raindowdash por lo general siempe entrenaba sola para poder hacer rutinas demaciado excesivas en sus ya peligrosos entranamientos que le permitian ser mas sorprendente de lo que ya era ,pero habia veces en la que ella no podia hacer algunas cosas puesto que ya habia superado lo mas que podia avanzar con sus entrenamientos solitarios por lo que en muchas ocaciones le pidio a sunset que entrenara con ella haciendo entrenamientos demaciado excesivos incluso para alguien como Rainbow dash ,estos entrenamientos parecian imposibles pero aun que con la ayuda de la pelifuego le fue mas facil entender iertos emasde estos entrenamientos que por lo general nunca hubiera descuvierto por si misma

Pinkie pie siempre era una chicaque le gustaba hacerreir a los demas por lo que ella de vez en cuando suele ir a los hospitales para poder ofrecer shows de comedia a los niños enfermos qu padecian de graves enfermedades para que asi ellos pudieran sonreir un poco mas en esos momentos de preocupacion que los atormentaban y muchas de esas veces era acompañada por cierta pelifuego quien tenia el papel de ser su asistente en sus muchos shows de magia que hacia junto a Sunset para darles muchas sorpresas a los niños enfermos quien siempre se quedaban asombrados por los actos de magia que realizaban Pinkie pie y Sunset

Sci twi quien era la contraparte humana de la princesa Twilight en este mundo era quien habia pasado menos tiempo con Sunset de todas las chicas puesto que ella siempre se sentia muy nerviosa cuando hablaba con ella o se mostraba bastante dudosa o confundida cuando Sunset la ayudaba con un problema o se encargaba de acompañarla a su casa por que muchas veces ella siempre se quedaba despues de clases para hacer trabajo extras ,pero habia algo que seguia llamandole la atencion a Twilight en todo momento y era algo que seguia incrustado en sus memorias como si algo no estuviera bien ,como algo fuera mas de lo que pareciera y ese algo era el hecho de que su version humana se volviera contra Sunset

Puesto que no habia nada mas que un gran amistad entre Sunset shimmer y Sci-twi del mundo humano debido a que fue sunset quien la ayudo superar las dificultades que la agobiaban en todo momento y ademas fue ella quien se volvio su primera amiga en toda su vida y por eso a pelirroga era alguien muy importante en la voda de su contraparte humana

Se volviera una chica que sin ningun motivo aparente empezara a odiar a aquela amable chca que le en seño que aun cuano todo parece ir de mal en por aun hay una grn oportunidad esperando qu todo mejore si esperas lo suficiente y aprovechar esta oportunidad de salir por un mañana mas alegre

Estas y otras dudas opacaban e corazon d la princes de laamistad quien se habia despertado tempran debdo a que ella seguia pensando e un planpara hacrque las mane y sunset se reconciliaran ,pero por mas que pensaba en un metodo pra ayudar a su solitaria amiga quien tenia uno de los mayores problemas de su vida en este momento

Sunset que debo hacer ,se dijo asi misma Twilight quien no queria abandonar a Sunset en esta terrible situacion pero quien tampoco deseva pelear con sus amigas debido a que ellas estaban enojadas con la peliambar

Mientras miraba los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitacion en onde twilight se quedaba en este momento noto qu e ya habia amanecido y que debia ser la mañana mas preocupante que ella habia tenido en mucho tiempo

La unica vez que sentia que se habia quedado con esta sensacion se no poder dormir fue desde esa vez que no habia dormido nada en varios dias por sus responsabilidades de princesa y que le habia pedido a Spike que hiciera guardia mientras ella dormia ,pero que no era una tarea facil por que parecia que en ese preciso momento muchas cosas pasaron con el simple proposito de evitar que ella durmiera agusto ,aun que al final tuvo una merecida siesta gracias a los esfuerzos de Spike quien logro calmar todos esos incidentes para que ella tuviera su merecida siesta la cual ella habia disfrutado como una de las mejores siestas que ella habia tenido en su corta y joven vida

Mientras Twilight recordaba lo que Spike le conto sobre todas las locuras que pasaron ese dia

Mientras Twilight recordaba uno de los dias mas dificiles que habia tenido su asistente el dragon azul Spikke ella no podia evitar mirar por la ventana com los royos de sol empezaban a cubrir el bello campo de manzanas de la familia apple que parecian un bello paisaje cubierto de de bellos colores como rojo verde y amarillo que brillaban en todo momento por las bellas resplandecientes y calidas rayor del sol mañanero

Por lo que de repente le llego una idea que era posible que le ayudara arreglar las cosas con Sunset y sus amigas

ya se ,por que estoy dudando si el metodo mas eficas es tan simple que no deberia haber problemas con esto ,por que si algo se es que siempre que alguien quiera es posible ser amigos de alguien mas

De repente Twilight se levanto de cama y cogio el celular que tenia ,el cual era un regalo que habia recibido desunset cuan do ella las visito despues de los juegos de la amistad y conocio a su contraparte humana y esto er algo que ella apreciaba bastante

Cuando lo abrio se vioque el fondo de pantalla del celular era una foto de ella y cierta palifuego en la cual ambas estaban muy abrazadas y se notaba que Sunset le habia dado un tierno beso en la mejilla a una Twilight bastante sonrojada

Al ver el fondo de su pantalla Twilight se sonrojo un poco pueso que aun que lo veia a diario aun se sonrojaba por ver esta foto que le recordaba lo muchoque amaba a su querida pelifuego

aun si ella no estaba enterada de lo que esta vergonzosa y timida princesa sentia por ella ,aun asi ella no dejaria de sentir nada mas que un puro y fuerte amor por su pequeña e inocente amiga que aun era incapaz de encontrar algo ademas de puro sufrimiento en este mundo donde ella aun no encajaba en absoluto

Despues de precionar varios botones el celular zono como si aquien llamara estuviera precente y resondiera en el acto

si hola quien es

Se escuchaba una voz que parecia haber despertado despues de una noche bastante larga y que ni habia hecho nada mas que dormir como si eso se llevara sus penas ,pero aun asi Twilight sabia que debia habla parapoder tene todo lo necesario para que sus amigas no perdieran una valiosa amistad

Sunset hola soy yo Twilight

hola Twilight que pasa acaso hay algun problema,esta bien ,te paso algo

no no paso nada y estoy bien no tepreocupes

ya veo me alegro pero por quemehas llamado tan temprano

La voz de Sunset se oia opaca como si no tuviera las fuerzas para levantarse hoy y era comprnsible puesto lo quehabia pasado con las mane lanoche aterior ella posible mente o queria salir hoy por ningun motivo pero aun asi Twilight queria hacer algo que segun ella misma podria ayudar a mejorar su relacion con las mane

bueno a decir verdad yo.. bueno quisiera saber .. ,como lo digo

que pasa Twilight no pareces tu misma ,acaso ocurrio algo,la voz de Sunset se escuchaba algo preocupada por las estrañas actuaciones de su bella amiga quien parecia no estar segura de lo que estaba diciendo

no,¿ no me paso nada y estoy bien? ,asi que no te preocupes por mi que sabes bastante bien que nada me quitara mi espiritu amistoso

me alegro de verdad ,pero en serio por tu forma de hablar pareciera que quieres decir algo pero no puedes decirlo

¿bueno adecir verdad si hay algo que me gustaria decirte?

!si que pasa ¡

¿me preguntaba si tenias planes para hoy?

La voz de Twilight parecia que no podia contenerlas emociones llenas de confucion y estupides al intentar hablar con sunset en este momento , ya que ella parecia el tipico chico enamorado que solo decia puras idioteces cuando estaba junto a esa persona especial que hacia que su corazon lata con fuerza como si no tuviera control de si mismo y que solo con pensar en esa persona muy especial su mente se nublara y su juicio se perdiera en cualquier parte

bueno como lo prometi subire nuevos fics cada semana y algunos nuevos proyetos

pero por ahora seguire subiendo capitulos de este fic y otros nuevos proyectos


	13. fin y nueva hitoria

Debido a algunas circunstancias ya no podre seguir con este fic

Es que bueno pasaron ciertas cosas, y un amigo me ijo que nunca debia escribir sobre un fic que ya estaba escrito a medias

Por que eso es cosa del autor y aun que me guste ver terminada la historia no puedo poner fin a la historia de otro escritor

Asi que bueno le pondre un fin a esta historia

Pero no se preocupen escribire otro fic ya que segun mi cuate, ya que el escribe muchas historias si puedo usar ciertos puntos de una historia como referencia, y que el aveces usa una hstoria para continuar con el tema de un buen fic para poner su punto de vista

Asi que les pregunto como se mira esta para el fic que sobreescribira esta historia

Han pasado diez años desde el punto donde sunset traicio a sus amigas en canterlot hihgt

Destruyo el espejo de la princesa Twilight y el de la Princesa Celestia

Los seis protectores de equestria estan vivos y todos los reinos estan en un futuro despues de la escuela de la armonia a puesto un gran alianza

Un nuevo enemigo se suma del pasado de las princesas, mientras que viejos conocidos regresan de la muerte como snopdrop quien fue convertida en una alicornio por un misterioso enemigo

Las hijas o hija de sunset regresa a equestria para conocer a su madre o mejor dicho padre la princesa Twilight , mintras se sabe mas del por que Sunset traiciono a sus amigas

Aun que tambien poodria ser que sunset encontrara una forma de ser alicornio y estuviera o culta o apricionada en algun lugar y que su hija viniera por ayuda, mientras que Twilight lidia con el amor que siente por sunset y el sentimiento de confucion al ser traicionada por ella

Pero tambien se vera mas del pasado de Sunset muentras se descubre un poco de pony fenix

Si lo se me gustaba el nombre de Pony fenix pero debo dejarlo por que este fic incluira un poco de lo anterior

Como el pasado de Twilight y sunset como hermanas, por que el incesto yuri es un buen tema de amor prohibido

Ademas de que planeo que se vea mas de candace y shining asi como de los padres de la princesa sparkle y el como reacionaran al conocer a su tercera nieta, Shining y Candace tendran una segunda hija

Si pondre mas pasion en algunos personajes femeninos como candace eseosa de una tercera hija y de la madre de Twilight, que al ver que tiene mas nietos o mas bien ella les dira a sus hijos que tendran un nuevo hermanito o hermanita, y por si lo preguntaban mostrare ciertos actos de amor entre las princesas hermanas y las mane del mundo pony como algunos recuerdos de twiligth en el mundo humano

Por favor esperenlo ya que es uno de mis nuevos proyectos ya que por algun tiempo me dedicare tambien a escribir fic cortos o oneshots para saciar mi sed de yuri, reaciones muy intimas, o de algunas parejas que no aparecen por lo general en los fics que normalmente leo de diferentes historias

Gracias y esperen lo que nos mostrara las futuras paciones que escribimos para dar a conocer nuestras fantasias mas romanticas o mas secretas conforme vemos mucho anime, manga, juegos, sobre todo cartoons y series


End file.
